Alicia Hellsing
by Arleni
Summary: Rodzina głównej bohaterki została zabita przez ghoule, a ona sama zabrana przez Alucarda do jego siedziby (zmieniłam i nie mieszka w rezydencji). Wampir twierdzi, że jej nie zabije ani nie zmieni... więc czego może chcieć? Oczywiście tylko krwi. Sprawy się komplikują, gdy dowiaduje się o czymś ważnym...


**Rozdział I- Koniec kwietnia**

Stałam, wkurzona, przed rodzicami.

- Ale ja miałam dzisiaj iść na boisko! - zaprotestowałam.

Rodzice, stojący przede mną, pozostali niewzruszeni.

- Za piętnaście minut w aucie.-powiedział tata.

Mruknęłam coś i powlekłam się do pokoju. Była sobota, dzień w którym miałam iść do przyjaciółek grać w koszykówkę, ale właśnie rodzice oznajmili, że jedziemy na piknik. Świetnie!

Zadzwoniłam do dziewczyn, i z ponurym głosem oznajmiłam im, że nie mogę iść na boisko. Protestowały, namawiały do sprzeciwu, ale przypomniałam im jacy są moim rodzice. Jeśli coś postanowią, to nawet błagania nie odciągną ich od tego pomysłu…

Odłożyłam telefon z westchnieniem i zaczęłam się ubierać.

Założyłam swoją ulubioną, ciemnozieloną bluzę na zamek, oraz spodnie moro. Co z tego, że jest wiosna, skoro będziemy tam do późnego wieczora, a wtedy jest zimno?

Do kieszeni spodni schowałam mój nóż sprężynowy. Lubiłam zabawy nożami. Na każdy wyjazd w góry czy gdzieś na wieś zawsze brałam przynajmniej jeden. Gdy mi się nudziło rzucałam do celu- w drzewo albo w ziemię- i zazwyczaj trafiałam.

Na szyję założyłam czarną chustkę, nie lubiłam chodzić z gołą szyją, nawet w lato. Nie wiem skąd ten nawyk, ale cóż. Nosiłam krzyżyk, ale wierzącą zbytnio nie byłam.

Piętnaście minut później poszłam do auta. Wsiadłam naburmuszona. Mama zerknęła przez lusterko na mnie.

- Alicia, załóż wsuwki.- upomniała mnie.

Mam postrzępione włosy do ramion, z grzywką, która prawie zupełnie zakrywała mi oczy, ale nie lubiłam zakładać jej za uszy, a tym bardziej nosić spinek. Wkurzały mnie. Wyjęłam jednak wsuwki z kieszeni i założyłam na włosy nic nie mówiąc.

Dotarliśmy na (jak zwykle) pustą polanę, w pobliskim lesie. Pomogłam rodzicom rozłożyć koc, po czym położyłam się na plecach i oznajmiłam:

- Idę spać. Obudźcie mnie, jak będziemy się zbierać.

I przewróciłam się na lewy bok, po czym zasnęłam. Ale nie miałam szczęścia, bowiem po trzech godzinach się obudziłam i już nie umiałam się spać. Rodzice również drzemali, więc wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni i zaczęłam grać w ulubioną gierkę.

Po jakieś godzinie usłyszałam zaspany głos taty:

- Alicia, odłóż telefon, nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj grać w gry.

- A po co tu przyjechaliśmy? Żeby spać?- odparowałam.

- Żeby być na świeżym powietrzu i zapoznać się z otaczającą nas przyrodą.

- Ale ja jestem przecież na świeżym powietrzu!- zaprotestowałam oburzona.

- Ale ty nie cieszysz się z tego, tylko gapisz się w ten monitorek i gapisz.

Westchnęłam.

- Dobrze, więc idę się bawić nożem.

Wstałam i odeszłam w las nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zrobiłam już sobie „piękny", dłuższy „nóż" ze znalezionej gałęzi, gdy postanowiłam wracać, bowiem, nareszcie, robiło się ciemno, więc powinniśmy jechać do domu.

Dotarłam na skraj polanki i zamarłam. Na kocu leżały blade, zakrwawione ciała rodziców, a nad nimi stał… nie wiem CO to było. Wyglądał jak jakiś zombie, który najwyraźniej właśnie skończył „posiłek".

Niewiele myśląc, a raczej w strachu i wściekłości (w końcu właśnie zamordował mi rodziców) wrzasnęłam, tym samym ujawniając swoją obecność i położenie, i zaczęłam biec w stronę potwora, by go przebić moim drewnianym kijkiem, który akurat miałam w ręce (nóż był w lewej, a byłam praworęczna)

Byłam parę metrów od upiora, gdy zatrzymał mnie huk wystrzału z pistoletu. Przypadłam do ziemi, wypuszczając kijek i zakrywając głowę rękami. Po kilku sekundach podniosłam ją i rozejrzałam się. Kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie, na drugim krańcu polany stał mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu i kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i miał długie, czarne włosy. W opuszczonej ręce trzymał wielki pistolet. Szybko, acz ostrożnie podniosłam się i przyjęłam pozycje obronną, łapiąc nóż do prawej dłoni. Zrobiłam krok do tyłu, ale, gdy moja stopa dotknęła ziemi, lufa pistoletu była skierowana prosto na mnie. Zamarłam.

- Kim jesteś?!- krzyknęłam.

Nie odpowiedział. Kolejny huk wystrzału, ułamek sekundy, i nóż leżał na ziemi, po tym jak mężczyzna strzelił, o milimetry mijając moją dłoń, teraz trzęsącą się.

Cofnęłam się niepewnie dwa kroki, patrząc na reakcje czarnowłosej postaci. Nie poruszył się, więc obróciłam się i zaczęłam biec. Tylko co to za koleś?!

Nagle obok mojego ucha świsnął pocisk. Instynktownie schowałam się za najbliższe drzewo i usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki.

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co robić, gdy nastała cisza przerywana moim nierównym oddechem i odgłosami lasu. Ostrożnie wyjrzałam zza pnia. Nikogo nie było.

- Gdzie on jest?- wyszeptałam do siebie i rozejrzałam się dokładniej. Żadnego ruchu.

Nagle poczułam dłoń na ustach.

- Mmmmmmm!- wpiłam palce w rękawiczkę, próbując ją oderwać, a potem zaczęłam się wyrywać. Usłyszałam przy prawym uchu cichy, zimny szept.

- Jakbym chciał cię zabić, to już byś nie żyła.

Zamarłam na chwilę, a potem szarpnęłam się. Poczułam zimną stal na szyi i

znów znieruchomiałam, jednak po ułamku sekundy przeniosłam prawą dłoń na ostrze. To nie było mądre, bowiem, gdy niekontrolowanie zacisnęłam palce na nożu, syknęłam z bólu przez zęby i palce nieznajomego, a po dłoni słynęła krew. Przeniosłam krwawiącą rękę na nadgarstek przeciwnika.

- Puść, nic ci nie zrobię.

„ _Jasne, tylko zastrzelisz albo podetniesz gardło." _

Pomyślałam, i nie dość, że nie zareagowałam tak jak chciał, to jeszcze próbowałam odciągnąć stal od szyi.

Jedyna reakcja ze strony napastnika, to było mocniejsze przyciśnięcie ostrza, co wywołało ból i kilka kropel krwi spłynęło po skórze, a potem wsiąkło w bluzę.

Czując pieczenie, jęknęłam cicho i rozluźniłam palce. Widać, że nie miał skrupułów jeszcze bardziej przycisnąć nóż. Z duszą na ramieniu opuściłam rękę.

- Tak lepiej.- stwierdził obcy i uwolnił moją szyje oraz usta. Odetchnęłam cicho z ulgą.- Nawet nie próbuj krzyczeć.- ostrzegł w chwili, gdy miałam wrzasnąć na pomoc.

- Tak ma być!- pochwalił. Nie podobało mi się jego zachowanie, ale cóż… teraz on dyktował warunki.

- Kim jesteś?- syknęłam, ale nie odwróciłam się.

- Tego nie musisz wiedzieć.- odparł.- Zapewne dowiesz się później.

- Czemu mnie zatrzymałeś?

- Nie wiem. – usłyszałam i zamknęłam oczy zirytowana, choć dalej przestraszona.

- Nie wiesz?

- Nie. Może dla zabawy…

Zignorowałam ostatnie zdanie.

- To pozwól mi teraz odejść.- warknęłam z nutką irytacji w głosie.

- A proszę bardzo. – usłyszałam szelest. Odsunął się.- Tylko wiedz, że nie przeżyjesz sama w tym lesie dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

Znów zignorowałam ostatnie zdanie i obróciłam się robiąc krok do przodu tak, by dystans między nami się zwiększył. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Teraz mogłam się chwilę przyjrzeć. Zero uczuć, blada skóra, dość twarde rysy, czarne włosy pod kapeluszem i… jego oczy.

Wstrzymałam oddech i zobaczyłam złośliwy półuśmiech na twarzy.

- Jesteś… jesteś….- zająknęłam się i obróciłam się przerażona w tył- Nie! To niemożliwe!

Odbiegłam jak najdalej od mężczyzny. Od tego potwora.

* * *

**Rozdział II**

Wpadłam do chatki w lesie, zatrzasnęłam drzwi, i oparłam się o nie, oddychając ciężko. To niemożliwe, żeby był potworem, skoro mnie puścił! Przecież oni są bezlitośni! Jak ten upiór, którego zabił!

- Straszny widok, prawda?- podskoczyłam ze strachu- Tyle krwi…

Od stołu wstał mężczyzna, brunet ubrany w mundur żołnierza. Jego oczy przykuły moją uwagę.

„_Drugi?!"_

Widziałam jak wyglądały ciała moich rodziców na kocu oraz mężczyznę, więc pierwsza myśl jaka mi wpadła do głowy mnie przeraziła.

„ _Jestem sama z wampirem…"_

- Nie, nie, nie…- wyszeptałam. Obróciłam się i nacisnęłam klamkę. Nic.

„_Jak to możliwe, że zamknięte?!"_

- Szybko do tego doszłaś.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając kły. Podniósł w moją stronę rękę, a ja poczułam, że jakaś niewidzialna siła pcha mnie, prosto do wampira.

- Kim jesteś?! CZYM jesteś?!- wrzasnęłam przerażona, próbując się oprzeć sile.

- CZYM jestem? Nie obrażaj naszego gatunku.

- Dla nas jesteście „czymś"… - zaczęłam, ale chwilę potem zostałam złapana.

- Nie radzę mnie złościć…- ostrzegł, a ja zamilkłam przestraszona, co mógłby zrobić, bym cierpiała przed śmiercią.- Chciałaś znać moje imię. Jestem Ian. Twój nowy Pan!

To był trochę zbyt dumny tekst na sytuacje, ale nie odezwałam się. Zaczął mi rozwiązywać chustkę, a ja zamknęłam oczy i poddałam się, w oczekiwaniu . Bo co mogłam zrobić? Jedynie czekać na szybką i jak najmniej bolesną śmierć.

Nagle odepchnął mnie tak, że upadłam zaskoczona.

- Zdejmij to! Albo cię zabiję!

„ _Zabijesz mnie tak, czy owak…"_

Chwycił karabin leżący na stole i wycelował we mnie.

„_Ale wole nie zostać rozstrzelana"_

Chodziło mu o krzyżyk wiszący na mojej szyi. Drżącymi rękami zaczęłam odpinać łańcuszek. Nie umiałam go dobrze chwycić, tak mocno trzęsły mi się ręce.

„ _A może właśnie lepsze byłoby rozstrzelanie…"_

Nagle drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, a próg przekroczył czarnowłosy mężczyzna, którego spotkałam na polanie.

- T… ty.- wyjąkałam szeptem tak, że chyba tylko ja sama to usłyszałam.

Ian wycelował w przybysza, ale ten się tylko zaśmiał:

- Chcesz mnie zabić TYM?!

W odpowiedzi usłyszałam serię z karabinu. Gdy Ian skończył, przeładował magazynek, a nowoprzybyły upadł.

Patrzyłam z przerażeniem (i drżącymi ustami) na zmasakrowane ciało leżące na podłodze. Mówił, że nie przeżyję dziesięciu minut, nie wiedząc, że jego też się to tyczy. Sam sobie wyznaczył los, przychodząc tutaj. Byłam bliska płaczu. Dlaczego tak dużo ludzi zginęło dzisiaj?! On, moi rodzice, za chwilę ja, i zapewne wiele innych…

Nagle poczułam silne uderzenie w twarz. Ian chciał zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę.

- A ty na co czekasz? Ściągaj ten diabelski przedmiot!

„ _Diabelski? Sam jesteś diabelski!"_

Otoczyła nas gęsta mgła. Tak gęsta, że widziałam zaledwie zarys trzymającego mnie wampira. A do tego była szara, prawie czarna.

„ _Mgła w chacie?"_

Gdy opadła, zobaczyłam stojącego zaledwie trzy metry ode mnie mężczyznę w kapeluszu. Jęknęłam, jeszcze bardziej przerażona.

„ _Jednak jest?!"_

Na polanie miałam nadzieję, że to może soczewki sprawiły, że miał rubinowe oczy, czy coś, ale teraz miałam już pewność.

- Zmartwię cię Alicio, ale tak. Jednak jestem.- potwierdziła spokojnie czarnowłosa postać.- Ale ty nie musisz się obawiać.

„ _Jeszcze słyszy co myślę?!"_

Czyli stałam teraz między dwoma nieśmiertelnymi krwiopijcami, z czego jeden przed chwilą najspokojniej na świecie wstał, po wystrzelaniu w niego całego magazynku karabinu. I czytał w myślach. A na obronę miałam jedynie krzyżyk, którego jeszcze nie zdjęłam. Świetnie.

Spojrzałam z przestrachem na stojącego przede mną mężczyznę. Nagle Ian wybuchnął gniewem:

- JAK ŚMIESZ PRZERYWAĆ MI POSIŁEK?! ZA KOGO TY SIĘ UWAŻASZ?!

- Nazywają mnie Alucard.- odparł spokojnie brunet, takim tonem, jakby nawet nie zauważył wściekłości wampira.

- Alucard?- powtórzył Ian. Słychać było w jego głosie strach. Puścił mnie, a ja upadłam na ziemię.

„ _O co tu chodzi?! Najpierw ja, a potem on?!"_

-Taa… to ja. Ten sam.- odparła czarnowłosa postać uśmiechając się złośliwie.- A ile znasz osób o tym imieniu?

Stojący obok mnie wampir zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Pora wyrównać stare rachunki, co?- spytał z roztargnieniem.

„ _Oni się znają?!"_

Alucard prychnął kpiąco.

- Czy się znamy? Oczywiście, że się znamy! Ian jest jednym z wampirów, którzy przeżyli spotkanie ze mną.- zaśmiał się złowrogo.

- Hej... a może ja ci oddam tę dziewczynę, będziesz mógł wypić całą jej krew, a mi pozwolisz odejść w spokoju?- Ian zaczął negocjować.

- Hm… nawet dobra propozycja, ale jak cię zabiję, to również będzie moja.- zobaczyłam kolejny kpiący uśmiech na twarzy Alucarda.

„ _Cokolwiek się stanie, trafię do jednego z nich"_

- A tak poza tym, to nie mam zamiaru jej nawet gryźć…- spojrzał na mnie, a jego wzrok jakby złagodniał. Zatopiłam się nieświadomie w jego oczach- …prawda, Alicio?

Otworzyłam usta, ale nie umiałam wydobyć z siebie głosu. Spojrzenie znowu stało się twarde.

- No dobrze, nie musisz odpowiadać, skoro nie chcesz.- westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do Iana.- Hm… na czym skończyliśmy…? A, tak! A więc cię zabiję!- wycelował swój olbrzymi pistolet w wampira, ale zanim zdążył nacisnąć spust, poczułam szarpnięcie i nagle znalazłam się w ramionach Iana.

Chciał się mną zasłonić.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy zaskoczona, a potem spróbowałam krzyknąć, ale jęknęłam jedynie cicho.

Za to zobaczyłam półuśmiech, usłyszałam prychniecie i Alucard skierował lufę pistoletu w dół.

- Proszę, proszę… Ianie, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak tchórzliwy!- czarnowłosy mężczyzna był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Za to mi w ogóle nie było do śmiechu. Alucard, choć wtedy mnie puścił, nie wyglądał jakby teraz miał taki zamiar. Zrobi wszystko, by zabić Iana. To było widać po jego oczach i zachowaniu.

- Może i jestem tchórzliwy, ale to moja sprawa!- lek w głosie wampira był tak zaraźliwy, że jeszcze bardziej zaczęłam się obawiać decyzji czarnowłosego. A nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli przeżyję, to czemu Alucard, wampir, miałby mnie zostawić przy życiu?!

- Zabijesz ja, by się zemścić? Możliwe, że została tylko ona!

- Tylko?- odparł, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Obojętnie jak strzelę, ona i tak zostanie martwa.

Wstrzymałam na chwilę oddech, przerażona tymi słowami.

- Ale niech będzie, nie strzelę.- zobaczyłam, że chowa pistolet pod płaszcz.

„ _Co zamierzasz, Alucard? Nie wyglądasz na takiego, który się poddaje"_

Pomyślałam, nie mając wcale zamiaru przesłać mu tej myśli, tak samo jak nie chciałam usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Mimowolnie zastanawiałam się, pod czyimi kłami wolałabym zginąć.

„ _Alucard… Nie, żeby wyglądał na łagodniejszego, ale jednak, coś w nim bardziej mnie „przekonywało" niż u szatyna… Ale to jego się boi Ian, więc jest bardziej groźny… Cholera! To nie ode mnie zależy! Teraz zależy od tego, co zrobią!"_

Dałam sobie spokój z tymi myślami, choć chyba był to Alucard…

- Poddajesz się?- Ian był tak zaskoczony, że aż rozluźnił lekko ręce.

- Nie.- zdążyłam zobaczyć chytry uśmiech, a potem wszystko potrwało ułamek sekundy.

Alucard zniknął, Ian mną szarpnął, obracając w swoją stronę, a potem poczułam lekki powiew powietrza, zobaczyłam mignięcie czerwonego materiału za wampirem i poczułam rozdzierający ból w miejscu, gdzieś pod splotem słonecznym. Otworzyłam usta, wypluwając krew, a potem poczułam, że z rany coś zostało wyszarpnięte. Zakrztusiłam się, znów wypluwając zbędną substancję, a potem opadłam na kolana, i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, powoli dotknęłam dziury ziejącej w mojej klatce piersiowej.

Oparłam się dłońmi o ziemię, by nie upaść, i wykaszlałam dużo krwi. Bardzo dużo.

„ _Co… co on zrobił…?"_

Myślałam, patrząc tempo na czerwoną kałuże na podłodze.

„ _Czy… on przebił mnie, by zabić Iana? Nie strzelił… co zrobił?! Dlaczego ta rana jest taka duża?!"_

Wzrok na chwilę stracił ostrość, a przede mną pokazały się wysokie, skórzane buty. Drżąc ze strachu, co zobaczę, podniosłam głowę wyżej. Przede mną stał Alucard, z całkowicie świecącymi się, rubinowymi oczami, oblizując czerwoną substancję z prawej ręki i patrząc na mnie… chyba z pragnieniem krwi.

Zrozumiałam co się stało.

„ _Przebił Iana dłonią, a mnie musnął, gdy za bardzo wysunął ja do przodu…? Wolałabym zastrzelenie…"_

- Masz dobrą krew.- stwierdził, nie odrywając wzroku od moich oczu.

Nie jęknęłam, bo nie miałam siły, ale spróbowałam się odczołgać od wampira. Udało mi się dwa metry, potem znów się odezwał.

- Przepraszam, przebiłem ciebie, gdy zabiłem Iana. Odruch, by wysuwać rękę daleko… O mały włos, i trafiłbym twoje serce.

Zignorowałam to, dalej się cofając, centymetr po centymetrze.

- Jednak nie uszkodziłem żadnego z ważniejszych…

- Przestań.- przerwałam mu cicho.

- Co…?- chyba go zbiłam z tropu.- Dlaczego mam przestać?

- Nie staraj się mnie uspokoić, skoro za chwilę mnie zabijesz.

Ruszył w moim kierunku powolnym krokiem.

- Nie.- zaprzeczył stanowczo- Nie zabiję cię.

Zobaczyłam pistolet Iana, leżący obok mnie, i złapałam go.

- Chcę ci pomóc.- powiedział.

Skierowałam lufę w jego kierunku.

- Zapewne pomożesz zmieniając?- warknęłam- Nie podchodź.

- Strzelisz?- spytał spokojnie.

- Ty strzeliłeś!

Nacisnęłam spust i… usłyszałam kliknięcie. Zamarłam, a potem zaczęłam gorączkowo naciskać, ale dalej nic.

„ _Nie teraz!"_

Pomyślałam panicznie. Czemu musiał się zaciąć?! Zawsze muszę mieć takie szczęście?!

- I co teraz?- usłyszałam pytanie.

Opuściłam broń, z niej już pożytku nie będę miała, i podciągnęłam się do pozycji siedzącej, czy raczej półsiedzącej-półleżącej.

- Zabij mnie, albo zostaw!

„ _Oczywiście wolałabym to drugie"_

- Nie.- padła krótka odpowiedź.- Gdybym chciał cie zabić, to zrobiłbym to tam.

Wzmianka o „spotkaniu" na polanie. Skrzywiłam się na samą myśl o tym, oraz jednocześnie z bólu.

- A w tej chwili zostawić cię nie mogę.

Wampir nagle ruszył w moją stronę.

- Nie!...- „wykrzyknęłam" panicznie, na jednym tchu i znalazłam w sobie dość siły, by się cofać.

- Chciałem po dobroci.

Poczułam chłód ściany na plecach i zamarłam.

„ _A więc to koniec"_

Pomyślałam mimowolnie i w odruchu zasłoniłam twarz prawą ręką.

- Ale muszę cię nie posłuchać.

Poczułam lodowatą dłoń zaciskającą się na moim prawym nadgarstku. Wampir zmusił mnie do opuszczenia ręki, a potem jego palce chwyciły mój podbródek i uniosły lekko w górę. Gwałtownie się szarpnęłam. Nic nie zdziałałam.

- Nie…- patrzyłam kątem oka, jak wampir zbliża się do mojej szyi.

„ _On chce mnie ugryźć!"_

- Puść mnie…

Spróbowałam krzyknąć, ale głos odmówił mi posłuszeństwa. Alucard przekręcił moją głowę w lewo, a potem w prawo, ciągle przyglądając się szyi.

- Przestań…!

- Nie ugryzł cię.- w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę ulgi. Puścił moją brodę i nadgarstek, a ja natychmiast oparłam dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i spróbowałam odepchnąć. I przestałam móc się ruszać.

- Co… ty mi zrobiłeś?- wydusiłam, zaskoczona niemocą.

Wampir zsunął bluzę z moich ramion.

- Przestań…!

- Uspokój się, chcę cię opatrzyć.

- Po co?

- Jak to „po co"? Bo się wykrwawisz.

- I dobrze!

Podniósł lekko moja bluzkę, a ja gwałtownie się zaczerwieniłam.

- Cholera, Alicio, nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy!- Wampir po części stracił cierpliwość. Zamilkłam przestraszona.

I, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, jego opatrywanie nie było urozmaicone jakimikolwiek niepotrzebnymi ruchami, które mogły by naruszyć moją intymność. Oprócz faktu, że podszedł.

Alucard opatrzył mnie, odcinając rękawy bluzy i nogawki moich spodni- i tak już nadających się do wyrzucenia.

- Zabij mnie.- odezwałam się stanowczo, opanowując drżenie głosu.

- Przestań z tym zabiciem.

- To mnie zabij!

- Nie zabiję cię.

- Powiedziałeś Ianowi, że mnie zabijesz!- teraz ja traciłam cierpliwość. A najgorsza była ta niepewność, dotycząca tego, co ze mną chce zrobić, skoro już się upierał przy nie zabiciu mnie.

- Powiedziałem, że i tak będziesz martwa.

- A jest różnica?!

- Wielka.- odparł.- Oficjalnie, prawdopodobnie zostaniesz uznana za martwą.

- A nieoficjalnie?- spytałam zaskoczona i przestraszona odpowiedzią.

- Nieoficjalnie ci nie powiem, dowiesz się później.

Zamilkłam nie mając siły się kłócić. Mój umysł był chyba tak samo wyczerpany jak ciało.

Jego „umiejętności medyczne" pomogły mi, i już nie miałam trudności z oddychaniem. Przynajmniej tak wielkich.

Gdy skończył opatrywać, odsunął się lekko, a ja podjęłam udaną próbę podniesienia się.

„ _No to teraz pozwolisz mi wrócić do domu, skoro nie masz zamiaru mnie zabić?"_

Poczułam, że wampir chwycił mnie za kaptur bluzy i pociągnął w dół.

„ _Chyba nie"_

- Siadaj.- warknął, a ja upadłam obok niego z okrzykiem bólu.- Poczekanie na mnie będzie w tej chwili dla ciebie najkorzystniejsze.

- Nie rozumiem co ty ode mnie chcesz. Nie zabijesz mnie, ale nie pozwolisz odejść.- spojrzałam na niego z nienawiścią i podciągnęłam się tak, że siedziałam. Alucard wyciągnął jakiś sztylet, a ja zamarłam ze strachu. To chyba ten sam, którym mi zagroził.

„ _Co chcesz zrobić?"_

Przez sekundę nic nie mówił, a potem odparł:

- Pożyczyć ci go.- wsunął mi go do ręki. - Jeśli jakiś ghoul…- urwał, widząc mój pytający wzrok.- … ghoul to wampir taki jak…- zawahał się. Chyba jednak ma uczucia- … ten co zamordował twoich rodziców. Więc jeśli ghoul dostanie się do chatki, to przebij go tym. To go zabije.

- Zabija wampiry?- spytałam z nadzieją w głosie.

- Taa.

- A ciebie też?

- Mnie nie, ale jak mnie spróbujesz zabić, to ostrzegam, skrócisz sobie życie.- odparł chłodniej, a mnie znowu opuściła nadzieja. Machnął w moją stronę ręką, a ja poczułam, że nie mogę się ruszyć.

„ _Czy to jakiś wampirzy czar?!"_

- Jak będziesz chciała, to ci opowiem więcej jak wrócę.- położył obok mnie mój nóż, po czym wstał.- Proszę, zostań tu. Tu jest bezpiecznie.

„_Gdzie idziesz?"_

- Na polowanie.- uśmiechnął się i zniknął w drzwiach.

„ _Na polowanie?! Jak to niebezpiecznie zabrzmiało w ustach wampira. Co on chce zrobić? Pozabijać wszystkich we wsi?!"_

* * *

**Rozdział III**

„ _Muszę się ruszyć… muszę uciekać… on tu wróci… i mnie zabije! Rusz się… rusz się, Alicia!... rusz się… on cię zabije!"_

Wykorzystałam całą siłę woli na uwolnienie się od czaru. Wstałam powoli i zachwiałam się, ale udało mi się nie upaść. Ciągle czar działał, miałam tylko mniej ograniczone ruchy. Podniosłam swój nóż, i mocniej ścisnęłam ten od wampira.

„_Może on naprawdę działa"_

Usłyszałam huki wystrzałów, ale z daleka.

„ _Mam nadzieje, że to on. Jeśli tak, to jest zajęty i nie będzie mnie gonić. A jeśli nie… to jest jeszcze gorzej"_

Wyszłam ostrożnie z chaty i skierowałam się tam, gdzie jak mi się zdawało, był bliższy koniec lasu.

„ _Jak wyjdę na widok, do miasta czy wsi, to przecież nie będzie mnie ścigał, prawda?_

Po parunastu kolejnych minutach musiałam odetchnąć.

„ _Przez te rany jestem wolniejsza… a to źle"_

Kucnęłam i zaczęłam myśleć co się stało:

„ _Moich rodziców zabiły wampiry, a ja zdążyłam uciec. W chatce złapał mnie kolejny i chciał zabić, ale 'uratował mnie' Alucard, którego bał się Ian. Uwięził, po czym odszedł gdzieś, każąc mi poczekać. A ja nie miałam zamiaru czekać, bo po co mam czekać na…"_

Moje rozmyślania przerwał atak. Coś ciężkiego spadło na mnie, przygważdżając mnie do ziemi. Po zapachu domyśliłam się (łagodnie mówiąc nie pachną zbyt ładnie), że to... jak on je nazwał? Ghoul? Taki co zabił moich rodziców w każdym razie. Z cichym jękiem przewróciłam się szybko na plecy i przebiłam sztyletem wampira.

„ _Alucard wiedział po co mi daje ten nóż. Przydał się. Mam nadzieję, że przyda się jeszcze do czegoś. Na przykład do obrony przed nim"_

Spojrzałam i krzyknęłam zaskoczona, a zarazem przerażona. Przede mną rozlatywała się w pył moja matka. W krzakach na lewo ode mnie coś zaszeleściło i wyskoczył z nich kolejny upiór. Mój tata.

„ _To w obronie własnej"_ starałam sobie tłumaczyć, gdy przebijałam go ze łzami w oczach.

Upadłam i rozpłakałam się. Jednak po chwili z powrotem wstałam.

„_Nie mogę się teraz rozczulać. Goni mnie wampir! Muszę uciec!"_

Jęknęłam, bo zabolała mnie mocniej rana, ale ruszyłam dalej. Czułam coraz większy niepokój. Pewnie to podświadomość próbowała zwrócić więcej mojej uwagi na fakt, że było już bardzo ciemno, pewnie trochę przed północą. Że była noc, a księżyc ledwie prześwitywał przez chmury.

- Naprawdę jest silna… Jak jej się to udało?- mruknął Alucard stojąc w drzwiach pustej chaty- Wstała będąc tak ranną i będąc więziona czarem… przynajmniej trochę pomyślała i wzięła sztylet. I już zabiła upiora. I dobrze. Mam mniej do roboty. Ale ma tak świeży zapach krwi, że nie da się przeoczyć… Za chwilę znowu będzie przede mną uciekać.

Wampir znów wzruszył ramionami, i poszedł w kierunku, w którym odbiegła Alicia.

Znalazłam najwyższe drzewo w okolicy i z wielkim trudem weszłam na nie. Siadłam na upatrzoną gałąź i spojrzałam w dół.

„ _Dość wysoko. Może mnie nie zobaczą… a raczej zobaczy"_

Oparłam głowę o pień, zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam się użalać. Tak, teraz chyba mogłam.

„ _Co ja zrobiłam źle, że spotkała mnie taka kara? To wszystko przez ten piknik… gdyby nie te rodzinne bzdety, wszyscy siedzielibyśmy sobie teraz w domu… ale nie! Ściga mnie wampir, a ja zabiłam rodziców!"_

- Nie zabiłaś.- prawie spadłam z drzewa. Spojrzałam w dół i wrzasnęłam. Na gałęzi dwa metry niżej siedział Alucard i patrzył na mnie, z (chyba) lekkim rozbawieniem, swoimi rubinowymi oczami. Wstałam błyskawicznie, chwiejąc się.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju!- wrzasnęłam- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!- zakaszlałam, i znów straciłam na chwilę równowagę.

Nagle wpadłam na szalony pomysł. I samobójczy.

Podniosłam prawą rękę i przystawiłam sztylet wampira do swojej szyi, tak, że gdyby po prostu popchnąć za trzonek, szpic wbiłby się głęboko w moje ciało. Ku mojej satysfakcji, przez twarz Alucarda przemknął cień zaskoczenia i niepokoju.

- Jak nie odejdziesz, to sama się zabiję!

- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie?

Zawahałam się, a moja ręka zadrżała.

„ _Czy jestem w stanie się zabić?"_

Po chwili powróciła pewność siebie i trochę mocniej przycisnęłam sztylet. Poczułam, że kropelka krwi spływa po szyi. Nie zrobiło to jednak na wampirze większego wrażenia.

„ _Tak. Jestem w stanie. Jeśli ma mnie zabić nieśmiertelny krwiopijca, to wolę samobójstwo" _

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.- odpowiedziałam mu stanowczo.

Nagle Alucard zniknął, a ja poczułam silny uścisk na prawym nadgarstku. Przez chwilę się zmagałam z wampirem, ale zacisnął palce mocniej, tym samym zmuszając mnie do otwarcia zaciśniętej pięści i wypuszczenia sztyletu. Spadł i odbił się o głaz kilkanaście metrów niżej. Szarpnęłam się w próbie uwolnienia.

- Skoro jesteś w stanie, to mam obowiązek cię powstrzymać.- usłyszałam przy prawym uchu.

- Naprawdę? Masz obowiązek mnie powstrzymać? A to czemu?- syknęłam. Nie odpowiedział.

- PUŚĆ MNIE!- wrzasnęłam.

- Jak chcesz.- usłyszałam i jak w spowolnionym tempie czułam, że wampir puścił mój nadgarstek, i, że potem próbowałam odzyskać równowagę straconą zamachem. Ale nie udało mi się.

„ _Nie tak miało być"_

Zaczęłam spadać.

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

Poczułam lekkie szarpnięcie i wylądowałam na ziemi, nie robiąc sobie krzywdy. Może poza szokiem.

„ _Co się stało?"_

Przetoczyłam się na plecy.

„ _Złapał mnie i położył na ziemi? Spowolnił mój lot? W każdym razie żyję. A on też. Więc jest źle! Bardzo źle!"_

Chyba powoli zaczynałam rozumieć, że nie ucieknę przed nim, ale nie zwracałam uwagi na taką myśl. Nie miałam zamiaru się poddać. I zostać zabitym, a tym bardziej zjedzonym. Dostałam od losu druga szansę, gdy się uwolniłam od czaru w chacie, nie mogę tego zmarnować!

Wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Znowu go nie było. I sztyletu też. Alucard pewnie go wziął, gdy spadałam… „Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa" zapewne.

„ _Nudzi mu się i bawi się mną, czy naprawdę mnie zostawił? Mam nadzieję, że to drugie"_

Ruszyłam chwiejnie dalej.

„_Dlaczego… Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego okolice mojego domu?!"_

Myślałam przerażona i przyspieszyłam trochę.

„_Dlaczego Alucard jest wampirem? Dlaczego pojechaliśmy na ten piknik, dlaczego…"_

- Przestań się o wszystko pytać.

Usłyszałam chłodny głos, dobiegający zza moich pleców.

- Alucard!...- zamarłam i prawie nieświadomie wymówiłam imię czarnowłosego. Nie śmiałam się poruszyć, bojąc się, że pogorszę sytuację.

- Proszę…- jęknęłam w końcu, błagalnym tonem.

- O co?

- O… o zostawienie mnie. Dlaczego tak usilnie mnie gonisz? Dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz? Dlaczego się mną bawisz?!- ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczałam.

- O, to już wiesz?- usłyszałam, tuż przy lewym uchu, szept. Odskoczyłam z krzykiem.- Już wiesz, że się tobą bawię?

- Oboje wiemy, że nie mam szans. Nie miałam ich również wcześniej. Nawet, gdy byłam w pełni sił.- wydusiłam, starając się zapanować nad ogarniająca mnie paniką.- Nawet gdybym ja była w pełni sił, a ty wykończony.

- Skoro tak, to czemu wciąż uciekasz?

Zlustrowałam wampira wzrokiem. Czy on nigdy nie był zniecierpliwiony? Ciągle ta sama postawa- luźna i dominująca. A jestem pewna, że uciekając ciągle byłam irytująca.

- Uciekam…- odpowiedziałam po chwili-… bo tym sposobem przedłużę sobie życie o kilka minut, może nawet godzinę.- dokończyłam warknięciem i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciłam się, i biegiem uciekłam.

Ale po chwili zatrzymałam się raptownie, gdy znów zagrodził mi drogę.

- Możesz przestać uciekać?

- Nie!- odpowiedziałam krótkim sykiem, błyskawicznym ruchem chwytając grubą i prostą gałąź leżącą na ziemi. Przyjęłam pozycję obronną, stojąc na lekko ugiętych nogach. Gałąź, moją „broń" uniosłam tak, by przeszkadzała Alucardowi w zbliżeniu się do mnie.

- Uciekając ześlesz na siebie kłopoty.- zauważył, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

- Tak jakbym ich nie miała.- odpowiedziałam, starając przyjąć jak najchłodniejszy ton.

- To będziesz miała większe.

Zignorowałam te słowa, nie mogąc znaleźć riposty.

- Nie waż się podchodzić.

- Dlaczego?- spytał trochę beztroskim tonem.

- Bo…- zawahałam się. Bo co? Co ja mogłam mu zrobić? Ja, zwykły człowiek, wampirowi!- Bo… cię zranię!

Była to głupia odpowiedź, ale przynajmniej coś odpowiedziałam.

- A co ja mogę ci zrobić?- spytał.

- Za dużo.- mówiąc to, zdałam sobie sprawę ile. Mógł mnie zastrzelić, zabić sztyletem, wypić krew, i torturować! I nie wiem co jeszcze!

- Zgadza się.- potwierdził- Ale unikniesz tego, jeśli przestaniesz się sprzeciwiać, zaczynając od opuszczenia broni.- zaznaczył delikatnie ostatnie słowo.

- Nie.- warknęłam szykując się na ewentualny atak. Nie minął ułamek sekundy, gdy poczułam powiew, i usłyszałam obok swojego ucha.

- Aż tak przewidywalny jestem?

Zamachnęłam się zaskoczona, gdy zorientowałam się, że moja gałąź została patykiem, który kończył się pół centymetra przed moimi palcami.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, jak dobrze Alucard władał różnoraką bronią. Na polanie minął pociskiem mój nóż o milimetry, a teraz miałam w ręce kawałek drewna, który kończył się gładkim cięciem tuz przy moich palcach. Jego nóż musiał być bardzo ostry. Bardzo, bardzo ostry.

Podniosłam wzrok z patyka na wampira, który stał niewinnie na wcześniejszym miejscem, bawiąc się sztyletem.

Przerażona obróciłam się tyłem do Alucarda i zaklęłam, po czym, odrzucając patyk, odbiegłam.

Po jakimś czasie, wreszcie dotarłam na koniec lasu. I zamarłam, bowiem przede mną ukazały się zgliszcza po jakiejś mniejszej wsi.

Ten widok sprawił, że narastająca we mnie wściekłość na wszystko co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, wreszcie znalazła upust.

- Co to, do diabła, ma być?!- wrzasnęłam, ale ułamek sekundy później pożałowałam tych wykrzyczanych słów, bowiem z ciemności zaczęły wyłaniać się upiory, kierując się na mnie. Zerknęłam za siebie i w końcu zauważyłam, że nie są aż tak głupie na jakie wyglądają. Za mną też już były. Byłam w pułapce.

Zaczęła mnie ogarniać panika. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu największej luki w otaczającym mnie tłumie, ale zamiast tego zobaczyłam stojącego kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie, w lesie, Alucarda. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i miałam wrażenie, jakby o coś mnie prosił. Czy o takie kłopoty mu chodziło? Spodziewał się, że tu trafię? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego mnie nie zatrzymał?

Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, bowiem skoczył na mnie najbliższy upiór, powalając mnie na ziemię.

Miał mnie już ugryźć, gdy nagle rozleciał się proch, tak jak wszystkie inne, stojące na około mnie. Zakrztusiłam się pyłem. Nie usłyszałam wystrzałów z pistoletu? Chyba naprawdę zaczynać tracić zmysły.

Patrzyłam tak w niebo, leżąc na plecach, gdy nagle zauważyłam, że Alucard dalej był w pobliżu.

„ _A co jeśli to on zastrzelił wszystkich wokół? Uratował mnie!"_

Pomyślałam nagle, ale nie zwróciłam większej uwagi na tą myśl. On mnie nie mógł uratować! Na pewno miał inny powód na zabicie tych wampirów! Podniosłam się jak najszybciej, i zaczęłam biec w stronę przeciwną do tej, gdzie stał wcześniej czarnowłosy.

Ale nie przebiegłam nawet stu metrów, gdy poczułam, ze moje mięśnie zamierają. Przewróciłam się boleśnie, wciąż nie mogąc się ruszyć. Zaklęłam w myślach.

„ _To jest silniejsze od tamtego!" _

Porównywałam ten czar, z tym w chatce, gdy nagle pomyślałam:

„ _Nie! Nie tak powinnam myśleć!"_

Zaczęłam szukać panicznie czegoś, czego mogłabym się chwycić, i spróbować ruszyć. Po paru sekundach coś znalazłam.

„ _Nie mogę nie móc się ruszać! Przecież nic mnie nie trzyma w miejscu! Żadnych więzów nie mam na sobie, więc nie może mnie nic powstrzymywać!"_

Te myśli tak na mnie zadziałały, że udało mi się poruszyć. Podparłam się powoli dłońmi i wyprostowałam łokcie.

Przez sekundę tak trwałam, z drżącymi z wysiłku mięśniami (czar dalej mnie powstrzymywał), a potem poczułam silne, bardzo silne kopnięcie w brzuch, które wyrzuciło mnie w powietrze, po czym kilkanaście metrów dalej uderzyłam w jedną z ocalałych ścian.

Osunęłam się po niej, z zaciśniętymi z bólu powiekami. Powoli wyjęłam nóż i otwarłam go. Usłyszałam szybkie, coraz głośniejsze kroki i zdążyłam jeszcze tylko mocniej ścisnąć broń, po czym Alucard chwycił mnie za szyję i podniósł tak, że nie dotykałam ziemi czubkami butów. Uderzył mną w ścianę i zacisnął palce mocniej. Wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze i poczułam jeszcze silniejszy chwyt.

„ _Cholera, puszczaj mnie!"_

Podniosłam wolną rękę i zacisnęłam palce na nadgarstku wampira, próbując oderwać jego rękę. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami.

„ _Za chwile stracę świadomość…"_

Moje wysiłki nic nie zdziałały, a ja poważnie miałam problem z oddychaniem. Uchyliłam lekko powieki i zobaczyłam, ze wampir chyba jest zniecierpliwiony. Zerknął w dół, chyba na moją dłoń trzymającą nóż, po czym rzucił mną znowu tym razem o wiele dalej, a ja uderzyłam w kolejną ścianę, która nie wytrzymała. Przebiłam się przez nią i wylądowałam w pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś mogło być salonem.

- Au…- jęknęłam, gdy uderzyłam lewą stroną w twardą podłogę.

„_Bawi się ze mną… chce mnie złamać. Patrzył na mój nóż, będzie mną rzucał dopóki go nie wypuszczę?! Jeśli tak, to nie zrobię tego! Dopiero po śmierci!"_

Ścisnęłam mocniej moją broń i otworzyłam oczy akurat, by zobaczyć, jak Alucard pojawia się dwa metry ode mnie. Błyskawicznie się schylił, zacisnął palce na pozostałości po mojej bluzie na szyi i podniósł wysoko.

Spojrzałam dość buntowniczo w oczy wampira, a ten odpowiedział groźniejszym spojrzeniem i warknięciem.

- Czemu nie wypuścisz noża? Oszczędzi ci to wielu cierpień!

- Czemu?- wychrypiałam, nie wiedząc czy się cieszyć, że miałam racje.- Pytasz czemu?

- Przecież już wiesz, że jesteś pokonana! Jestem silniejszy! Widzisz tą różnice?! Czy nie?!- wybuch Alucarda mnie zaskoczył, ale nie miałam czasu pomyśleć, bo wampir zacisnął palce mocniej i rzucił mną o przeciwległą ścianę pomieszczenia. Krzyknęłam z bólu, ale nie otworzyłam zaciśniętej pięści. Podniosłam wzrok na Alucarda, który już mnie podnosił wysoko za bluzę.

- Więc?! Dalej nie widzisz?!- poczułam nieznaczny ruch, który zwiastował rzut.

- Przestań.- wyszeptałam, a wampir zahamował i zamiast rzucić, przycisnął mnie mocniej do ściany.- Pewnie, że widzę.- na mojej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.- Widziałam już w chacie i wcześniej, tylko co z tego? Myślałeś, że jak zobaczę różnicę, to się poddam? Heh, śmieszne.- prawdę mówiąc byłam trochę rozbawiona.- Nie jestem jak inni ludzie!

Nagle zobaczyłam uśmiech, jeszcze bardziej złowrogi, przez co mój zniknął.

- Skoro ci tak do śmiechu , to co ty na to, byśmy się zabawili? Jeśli uda ci się utrzymać nóż przez minutę, to cię zostawię w spokoju, a jeśli nie… to cóż. Zrobisz co ci powiem.- jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Rozbawienie, które u mnie przez chwilę gościło, znikło bez śladu ustępując miejsca całkowitemu przerażeniu.

„_Więc jednak umrę dzisiaj…"_

Myślałam gorączkowo, gdy nagle zrozumiałam co on powiedział. „… co ty na to… "

Czy to oznacza, że mam wybór?

- A… co jeśli się nie zgodzę na tą zabawę, Alucard?- nacisnęłam specjalnie na jego imię.

- Hmm… pomyślmy…- udał, że się zastanawia.- Myślę, że pocierpisz jeszcze więcej.- stwierdził.

Miałam nadzieję, że usłyszę „to umrzesz od razu", co byłoby mi bardziej na rękę, ale wszystko dzisiaj zmówiło się przeciwko mnie.

„ _Patrząc na mój stan psychiczny i fizyczny mam bardzo poniżej jednej setnej procenta szansy, że utrzymam nóż… Nie dał mi wyboru. "_

- Obrażasz mnie. Oczywiście, że dałem ci wybór. Możesz zagrać, bądź nie.

Prychnęłam na taką odpowiedź, a potem spuściłam wzrok zrezygnowana.

- Kiedy zaczynamy?- spytałam cicho.

- Kiedy powiesz.- Alucard udał uprzejmego, poczym puścił mnie. Upadłam zaskoczona, ale po chwili oparłam się mocniej o ścianę, by miał utrudnione rzucenie mną, jakby miał zamiar, i ścisnęłam mocniej nóż.

W chwili gdy miałam powiedzieć „już", wpadłam na dość ciekawy pomysł. Nie myśląc o nim długo (powód: Alucard czyta w myślach), przyszykowałam się, poruszyłam prawą ręką, tą z nożem, i… wbiłam ostrze w brzuch wampira.

* * *

**Rozdział V**

Poczułam , że krew Alucarda spływa mi po ręce, a po sekundzie mężczyzna zacisnął palce na moim prawym nadgarstku.

„ _Jaka ja głupia!" Zapomniałam, że jest nieśmiertelny! Przecież Ian wystrzelał w niego cały magazynek!"_

Przerażona podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam w oczy Alucarda. Nic nie wyrażały, za to on odczytał moje uczucia.

- Masz rację, teraz masz się czego bać.

- Pocze…- chciałam go zatrzymać, ale nie zdążyłam. Poczułam, że wampir jeszcze mocniej chwycił mój nadgarstek i rzucił mną o ścianę.

Uderzyłam z krzykiem, lądując (jakimś cudem) na siedząco. Gdy podniosłam głowę, by widzieć Alucarda, mój nóż wbił się obok mnie, przecinając lewy policzek.

Otwarłam usta zaskoczona, a potem je zamknęłam i ruszyłam na czworaka w stronę dziury, którą tu wpadłam. Wiedziałam, że mam zerowe szanse na ucieczkę, lecz mimo to wydostałam się z budynku. Krwawiłam z nowej rany, ale nie zwracałam uwagi na ten szczegół. Teraz to było nic.

„ _On mi nie wybaczy tego ataku!"_

Przeszła koło dziesięciu metrów, gdy kolejne kopnięcie wyrzuciło mnie w powietrze. Nie napotkawszy żadnej ściany zaszurałam boleśnie o ziemię dwadzieścia metrów dalej.

Zacisnęłam jednak zęby i znów się podniosłam. To była moja ostatnia szansa. Na pewno ostatnia. Chwiejnie ruszyłam naprzód. Nie przeszłam jednak daleko, bo przede mną pojawił się Alucard. Tak nagle, i blisko, że zachwiałam się i cofnęłam instynktownie.

- A ty gdzie?- spytał chłodno. Zrobiłam kolejny krok do tyłu, ale źle postawiłam stopę, i upadłam.

- Poddaj się.

- Nie… -jęknęłam i zaczęłam się podnosić, gdy nagle zamarłam. Nie mogłam się poruszyć, wampir rzucił na mnie czar. Zaklęłam w myślach. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł i nachylił się do mnie. Zatopił swoje palce w moich włosach i brutalnie szarpnął, podnosząc moja głowę. Po policzkach słynęło kilka łez, ale nie zwracałam na nie uwagi. W końcu musiały wypłynąć. I tak długo je zatrzymywałam. Spojrzałam na niego spanikowana. Jego twarz znalazła się przy mojej szyi, a ja zaczęłam niekontrolowanie drżeć, gdy krucze włosy zaczęły łaskotać moja skórę.

- Przestań..- wyszeptałam błagalnie, gdy język wampira zwilżył moją szyję. Zbladłam ze strachu. Naprawdę chce mnie ugryźć. W chacie sprawdzał, czy nie zostałam ugryziona, ale teraz niewątpliwie chciał to zrobić- Proszę…- drżałam coraz bardziej.

„ _Ty zostałeś wampirem z własnej woli, czy też nie, ale ja nie chcę… Wiesz jak wygląda przemiana, i jak boli ugryzienie, ale ja tego nie chcę wiedzieć… zabiłeś wiele ludzi, nie chcę być jednym z nich. Wiem, że łakniesz krwi, choć podejrzewam że dzisiaj już piłeś, ale…"_

Przerwał mi kłujący ból na szyi. Spięłam się zaciskając dłonie w pięści i syknęłam cicho.

- Nie… Proszę… - jęknęłam.

- Ja cię nawet nie ugryzłem.- usłyszałam cichy szept przy uchu. Zlizał płynącą krew.- Ledwie zahaczyłem o skórę.

- Zabijesz mnie…- jęknęłam równie cicho. Przeciwstawiłam się czarowi, i nacisnęłam dłońmi na klatkę piersiową wampira, próbując go odepchnąć. Równie dobrze mogłam pchać ścianę. Palce Alucarda zacisnęły się na moich nadgarstkach, unieruchamiając je. Przez chwilę zmagałam się z wampirem, próbując go odepchnąć i uwolnić ręce, a potem, gdy nic nie zdziałałam, zaszlochałam cicho.

„_Zostanę wampirem"_

W tym momencie słowo „wampir" tłumaczyłam jako potwór, nieśmiertelny krwiopijca i morderca, a TYM zostać nie chciałam.

- Nic ci nie grozi. Nie zostaniesz wampirem. Do tego potrzeba bardziej złożonego procesu.

Odetchnęłam lekko z ulgą, ale wciąż był tu Alucard.

- Chcesz wstać?- spytał, prostując się lekko.

- Wolę zostać tak jak jestem, jeśli gdy wstanę, cię zadowolę.

Usłyszałam śmiech i spojrzałam na Alucarda. To nie był złośliwy śmiech.

- To może ci pomóc w ucieczce.

- Co?- zamurowało mnie, ale potem zacisnęłam ze złości pięści, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to kolejny złośliwy żart krwiopijcy, mający zbudzić we mnie nadzieję.- Nie będę uciekać.- warknęłam.

- Myślę, że, nawet bez nadziei, będziesz.

Zawahałam się. Niestety, ale on chyba miał rację. Nie miałam w zwyczaju poddawać się. Nawet w takiej sytuacji.

Wyprostowałam się, nie będąc już więziona czarem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i zachwiałam się, zamykając oczy. Nie odzyskałam równowagi, ale też nie upadłam. Poczułam pod twarzą i dłońmi materiał. Otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam trochę wzrok.

- Aaa!- krzyknęłam przerażona. Oparłam się o klatkę piersiową Alucarda! Odskoczyłam, czyli w moim wykonaniu znów się zachwiałam, robiąc krok do tyłu. Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na bluzie, chroniąc przed upadkiem, a potem przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że jego nos prawie dotykał mojego. Drgnęłam przerażona bliskością. Usta drżały, a po policzkach znów popłynęły łzy, naruszając przy okazji ranę. Alucard uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne.

- Poddajesz się?

Oddychałam urywanie, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. Czemu ja w ogóle tak uciekam?! Miał rację… JA miałam racje. Jest za silny. O wiele za silny. Nie jestem w stanie uciec przed nim, ilekolwiek razy bym próbowała. Wiedziałam to już wcześniej, więc dlaczego się opierałam? Dlaczego po prostu nie dam się ugryźć?! Boję się śmierci, zostania wampirem, czy samego ugryzienia i związanego z tym bólem.

- Poddajesz się?- powtórzył, a jego ton zaostrzył się trochę, przez co zmusiłam się do odpowiedzi.

- Powiem teraz coś, czego nie chciałabym uważać za poddanie się… Nie chcę cierpieć, nie chcę kolejnych ran zadanych przez ciebie, nie chcę byś mnie ugryzł ani zabił…

Rozbawiony uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy wampira, a on sam nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

- Nie chcę zostać wampirem, jakkolwiek wygląda ten „proces". Proszę, nie torturuj mnie.

Wampir milczał, a ja również zamilkłam.

Nagle znów się nachylił. Choć było zimno, przeszedł mnie dreszcz, a kropelka potu spłynęła po skórze.

„ _Wiedziałam, że nie posłucha…"_

- Zgoda.- usłyszałam tuż przy uchu. Odetchnęłam, dość zaskoczona.- Do czasu.- dodał jeszcze ciszej, a ja zamarłam. W tych słowach dało się wyczuć chłód i tajemnicę.

- Co to znaczy?

- To co usłyszałaś… Będzie jak mówisz, do czasu.

- Kiedy… kiedy ten czas nadejdzie?

- Idź spać.

Nie chcąc, by zmienił zdanie, nie nalegałam na odpowiedź.

- Dobrze…- wyszeptałam. Uległam zmęczeniu, które mnie zaatakowało, zapewne za sprawą Alucarda.- Dziękuję… mam nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz…

Zasnęłam, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Alucard podniósł nieprzytomną i krwawiącą dziewczynę, po czym zniknął.

Pojawili się w innym, oddalonym o setki kilometrów lesie.

- Ile wytrzymała…- mruknął, a potem uśmiechnął się do siebie- Przynajmniej miałem trochę zabawy, nie jak z ghoulami i wampirami.

Ruszył szybkim krokiem przez las, trzymając w ramionach nieprzytomną Alicię Stone.

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

Leżałam w wygodnym łóżku przypominając sobie coraz więcej fragmentów snu.

„ _Piknik, śmierć rodziców zabitych przez wampiry… Kiedy ja ostatnio czytałam o wampirach? Skąd się ten pomysł wziął?"_

Przewróciłam się na lewą stronę i poczułam ból. Skrzywiłam się lekko i dotknęłam bolącego miejsca, lewej strony klatki piersiowej.

I zamarłam. Pod palcami poczułam bandaż.

„ _To nie sen"_

To stwierdzenie zaczęło do mnie docierać, i już byłam spięta.

„ _Wampiry istnieją"_

Powoli, ale gorączkowo zaczęłam badać swoje ciało.

„ _Jestem w domu Alucarda"_

Od pępka po szyje zabandażowana, na policzku plaster i mnóstwo mniejszych zadrapań i skaleczeń na ciele.

" _Alucard do wampir "_

Na nogach te same spodnie, w których zemdlałam.

„ _Jestem w domu wampira"_

Na włosach nie miałam wsuwek, były tłuste i poczochrane.

„ _Bezbronna"_

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu rozpoznając poszczególne kształty. Pokój był duży.

„ _Zagubiona"_

Wrogu szafa, stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Szafka nocna, a na niej mój nóż…

„ _Nie bezbronna"_

I… drzwi. Nie jedne! Od tego pomieszczenia odchodziły dwa wyjścia, które prowadzi na zewnątrz?!

„ _Spanikowana"_

Zaczęłam rozpaczać, miałam tylko jedną szansę. Które to wyjście?

Nagle usłyszałam kroki, które chyba zbliżały się do „mojego" pokoju.

„ _Przerażona"_

Zamknęłam oczy i zamarłam bojąc się, że ruch, czy nierówny oddech zdradzi, że nie śpię. Usłyszałam kliknięcie zamka i ciche skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, więc wyrównałam oddech zdając sobie sprawę, że o mały włos przestałabym oddychać ze strachu.

Zrobiło się jaśniej.

„ _Na zewnątrz się świeci? Jest dzień, czy ktoś po prostu zapalił światło? Ja chcę dzień…"_

I nagle osoba stojąca w drzwiach podeszła bliżej.

„ _Zdradziłam się?!"_

Przerażona, nie drgnęłam jednak. Usłyszałam szelest i stłumiony odgłos rzucanego materiału, a potem oddalające się kroki.

Otwarłam lekko oczy i stwierdziłam, że dalej mam otwarte drzwi, a na krześle obok stołu leży… szara bluza i adidasy. Prawie otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia, ale postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację, że mam wolną drogę. Chociaż to zapewne była pułapka, nic niemiałam do stracenia. Życie już straciłam wtedy. Jeśli ucieknę, odzyskam je. Życie… dotknęłam szyi. Nie. Chyba nie byłam ugryziona. Nie czułam bólu, który prawdopodobnie bym czuła po ugryzieniu.

Wstałam cicho, błogosławiąc nieskrzypiące deski, ubrałam bluzę, wcisnęłam do kieszeni nóż i wsunęłam na bose stopy adidasy, ale nie miałam czasu ich zawiązać, bo usłyszałam jakiś nieznajomy głos, dobiegający z pokoju obok.

- Jeszcze śpi. Powinna tak długo? Już trzy dni.

„ _Trzy dni" _powtórzyłam niedowierzając.

- Ech, Walterze, Walterze…- ten głos zmroził mi krew w żyłach- … aż tak łatwo cię nabrać?

- Słucham?

- Ona nie śpi. Obudziła się chwile przed twoim wejściem.

Znieruchomiałam, przerażona. Chciałam się poruszyć, uciec, ale nie mogłam zrobić kroku ze strachu.

„ _Cholera! On wie. Rusz się, Alicia!"_

- Naprawdę? To świetnie udawała!- mężczyzna, ten Walter, był zdziwiony tak mocno, jak ja przestraszona.

- Idę do niej.

Powtórzyłam przekleństwo przerażona. Usłyszałam szelest i wypadłam z pokoju, kierując się w drugą stronę niż głosy.

Nacisnęłam klamkę najbliższych drzwi. Zamknięte. Tak samo następne, po prawej poprzedni Zostały ostatnie, gdy kątem oka zobaczyłam czerwony materiał. Błyskawicznie skręciłam w stronę ostatnich drzwi, gdy nagle przede mną pojawił się Alucard, blokując wyjście. Cofnęłam się krok do tyłu, z otwartymi ustami patrząc na wampira.

- Nie wyjdziesz.- powiedział stanowczo, patrząc mi w oczy.

Zacisnęłam zęby, i z krzykiem podbiegłam do niego, z całej siły odpychając go w bok.

- Co…- tak go zaskoczyłam, że nie poczułam oporu. Teraz nie stał mi na przeszkodzie do wyjścia. Wykorzystałam jego zdziwienie i szarpnęłam za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się, a mnie zaatakowała fala chłodu z zewnątrz. Była noc i chyba przymrozki.

- Poczekaj chwilę! Nic ci… - nie słyszałam reszty zdania, bo wybiegłam z domu.

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

- … nie zrobię.- skończył z westchnięciem Alucard. Wyszedł za dziewczyną przez otwarte na oścież drzwi i spojrzał na nią, która była około pięćdziesięciu metrów dalej, potykając się co chwila. Tylko on ją widział. Był wampirem, widział w ciemności, nie jak Alicia i mężczyzna, który również pojawił się na zewnątrz. To on rozmawiał z Alucardem, gdy „ofiara" się obudziła – Teraz to mnie zaskoczyła. Zmieniła nastawienie? Nie zaczęła się cofać, jak za każdym razem. Odepchnęła mnie… ciekawe, czy to ją podniesie na duchu… chciałem ją zatrzymać, na zewnątrz jest niebezpiecznie, zwłaszcza jak jest w tym stanie. Nie miała uciec.

- Powiadasz, że zrobiła coś co się nie zgadzało z twoim planem? Toż to nowość.- stwierdził ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, z iskierką rozbawienia i ciekawości w oczach. Wampir spojrzał na niego chłodno, jednak ten nie zareagował.

- Tak, Walterze, nie miała zdążyć uciec. Ale to nawet dobrze, prościej ją będzie uspokoić.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jeśli na zewnątrz pokażę, że nic jej z mojej strony nie grozi, to powinna się uspokoić. I przestać mnie bać.

- Wierzysz w to?

Alucard się zaśmiał.

- Średnio.

- Co chcesz z nią zrobić?- Walter zmienił temat.

- - Nie wiem… nie zabiję jej, coś mnie odwodzi od tego pomysłu. W jej krwi jest coś… znajomego i nowego jednocześnie. A puścić jej też nie mogę. Wygadałaby się.

- Już widzę, jak jej wszyscy wierzą.- zaśmiał się Walter, gorzko.- Zamieszka z tobą?

Alucard westchnął.

- Najwidoczniej tak. Ale musi się przestać mnie bać.

- To nie będzie proste.- zauważył Walter.

- Zważając na małą niespodziankę, którą jej naszykowałem…

- Nie przesadzaj tylko, skoro ma się przestać bać.- przerwał mu mężczyzna.- I nie rań jej więcej. Co opatrywałem jedna ranę, znajdywałem następną! A ta koło serca… przesadziłeś.

- Wiem, aczkolwiek… O cholera.- zaklął, patrząc na dziewczynę.

- Co jest?- spytał Walter, wyczuwając coś złego.

- Anderson.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął.

Biegłam, potykając się i raniąc o nisko zwisające gałęzie. Co chwila zerkałam za siebie, ale i tak nic nie widziałam, za ciemno było.

„ _On wiedział, on wiedział, że nie śpię! Znajdzie mnie, za chwilę mnie zatrzyma, zabije… jak mam mu uciec?!"_

Nagle nadepnęłam na sznurówkę i runęłam przed siebie, z krzykiem. Przez dwie sekundy byłam oszołomiona, a potem, gdy chciałam się podnieść, zobaczyłam przed sobą parę butów.

Wrzasnęłam i odskoczyłam do tyłu, znów się potykając i upadając.

" _Ale ... "_

Przyjrzałam się mężczyźnie.

„… _to nie Alucard"_

Stał przede mną potężnie zbudowany blondyn.

- Cóż to za zbłąkaną duszyczkę spotykam na swej drodze?- jego głos był zaciekawiony, ale nie wyczuwałam w nim ciepła (czy innego pozytywnego uczucia).

- Ja… - zawahałam się. Jeśli mu powiem, to sprowadzę na niego niebezpieczeństwo!

- Nie obawiaj się, powiedz co cię dręczy. Jestem księdzem, prawdopodobnie będę ci umiał pomóc.

- Jest ksiądz egzorcystą?

- Tak, ale co się stało?- chyba go trochę zaskoczyłam. Jakby nie było, miałam na sobie podarte spodnie, cała góra mojego tułowia była owinięta bandażem, a na tym bluzę.

" _Cholera! "_

Właśnie zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę.

„ _Czy… czy to on mnie opatrywał?! Obmacywał mnie?!"_

Spłonęłam rumieńcem.

- Ktoś został opętany?

Wróciłam myślami do stojącego przede mną blondyna.

- Nie, ale chyba będzie mi ksiądz w stanie pomóc… goni mnie wampir. - oczywiście, że byłam pełna wątpliwości co do jego pomocy czy bezpieczeństwa, ale co mogłam zrobić?

Blondyn zrobił w moja stronę krok, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mi wstać, jednak cofnęłam się, dając mu znak, że nie chce by się zbliżał.

- Wampir?- powtórzył, lecz, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, w jego głosie nie było nawet nutki zdziwienia czy niedowierzania. Otworzyłam usta, by potwierdzić, gdy nagle poczułam delikatny, zimny powiew i usłyszałam za sobą klikniecie odbezpieczanego pistoletu. Zamarłam.

- Odejdź stąd.- usłyszałam znajomy, zimny głos i drgnęłam, jednak nie uciekłam.

- Alu…- zaczęłam szeptem, lecz blondyn mi przerwał. Sądząc po jego głosie, był trochę zaskoczony przybyciem wampira.

- Witam znów, Alucardzie.- w jego tonie, i ruchach dało się jednak wyczuć kpinę i sarkazm.- O tobie mówiła?

- Odejdź.- powtórzył mężczyzna stojący za mną, ignorując słowa blondyna.- Anderson, ostrzegam po raz ostatni, i niech cię nie obchodzi kim ona jest.

- Okej, okej.- nieznajomy uniósł ręce, w sposób wyrażający obojętność.- Tylko się przechadzałem.

Potem obrócił się tyłem i znikł w ciemności.

- Przechadzał…- usłyszałam prychnięcie.

- Czekaj!- zaczęłam się gramolić, chcąc wstać i pobiec za nim. Na pewno był mniej niebezpieczny niż Alucard, a ja znów zostałam z nim sam na sam!

Poczułam na prawym ramieniu dłoń. Znieruchomiałam.

- Proszę, nie idź za nim. On jest moim wrogiem, i wcale nie jest bezpieczny.

- Puść mnie.- wyszeptałam, drżąc ze strachu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nacisk na ramię zniknął. Odsunęłam się jak najszybciej od wampira i obróciłam w jego stronę. Właśnie chował pistolet pod płaszcz, nie patrząc na mnie. Jednak byłam pewna, że obserwuje mnie wszystkimi innymi zmysłami.

Po kilku sekundach podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie, a mi zrobiło się dziwnie chłodno.

- Dlaczego mnie odepchnęłaś i uciekłaś? Wołałem, że nic ci nie zrobię, a na zewnątrz jest o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznie.

„ _On chciał, żebym została w tamtym pokoju. Twierdzi, ze nic mi nie zrobi, mam uwierzyć? A poza tym… wszędzie jest bezpieczniej niż przy tobie"_

Nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył w moją stronę.

- Nie podchodź!- ogarnęła mnie panika. Zaczęłam się cofać, ale czego bym nie zrobiła, on i tak zmniejszał dystans.

Nagle potknęłam się o coś, znów upadając.

- Zostaw mnie!- wciąż krzyczałam przerażona, tyle, że teraz cofałam się na siedząco, gdy nagle ucichłam, czując na plecach pień. Zerknęłam szybko na boki. Za duże do wyminięcia. Nie dałabym rady go okrążyć, zanim Alucard by podszedł.

Spojrzałam przerażona, i przypomniało mi się, że w kieszeni mam nóż. Błyskawicznie (tak mi się zdawało) wyjęłam go, otworzyłam i skierowałam drżące ostrze na Alucarda.

Zatrzymał się, a ja wstałam, wciąż opierając się o drzewo. Skoncentrowana na utrzymaniu się w pionie (od czterech dni nic nie jadłam, i jeszcze to uciekanie), prawie podskoczyłam czując, że mój nóż jest spychany na bok. Wampir zrobił w moją stronę krok, wciąż blokując moją broń, a ja zamarłam mimowolnie, bo teraz już nie mogłam nic zrobić.

- Proszę, nie za…

- Cicho.- przerwał mi, a ja zaczęła oddychać płytko i urywanie, gdy jego palec dotknął miejsca, gdzie pod bandażem było zagłębienie na szyi. Równocześnie poczułam, że zmniejszył się nacisk na nóż i teraz moje ręce zwisają luźno.

- Dobrze wiesz…- odezwał się cicho- … że mogę sprawić, że będziesz cierpieć.

Nacisk na moją szyję zwiększył się, a ja jeszcze bardziej znieruchomiałam, patrząc na jego dłoń i bojąc się, że popełnię jakiś błąd, który będzie mnie kosztować zdrowie lub, co gorsza, życie.

- I chciałbym to zrobić.

Jednak na te słowa nie wytrzymałam i niekontrolowanie zamachnęłam się nożem. Zraniłam Alucarda w lewe ramię. Wstrzymałam oddech przerażona swoim ruchem, ale ten się tylko odwrócił, a jego rany już nie było.

- Teraz chcę tobą rzucić, jak wtedy.

Osunęłam się na ziemię, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Teraz patrzałam na Alucarda z dołu, przerażona.

„ _Dlaczego twierdzi, że mnie nie skrzywdzi, skoro tak się zachowuje?! I kim był ten blondyn?!"_

- … ale Walter narzekał, że masz za dużo ran, więc…

Kucnął przy mnie, a ja odruchowo cofnęłam głowę uderzając nią w pień. Jęknęłam, ale wampir nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

-… spróbujmy się dogadać.

- Co?- wyrwało mi się. Zaskoczył mnie zupełnie.

- To, co usłyszałaś.- schował rękę pod płaszcz i poszperał chwilę.- Chcesz się napić?- wyciągnął butelkę z wodą.

- Nie wezmę od ciebie niczego.- wyszeptałam cicho, wciąż przerażona.

- A porozmawiasz?

Opuściłam wzrok, a potem kiwnęłam lekko głową.

- Świetnie.

- Ale, proszę, odsuń się trochę.

Wampir spełnił moją prośbę.

- Czego się boisz?- padło pytanie.

- Ciebie…- wyjąkałam, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Mnie… ale czemu, skoro nie chcę cię zabić?

Na to nie umiałam odpowiedzieć. Alucard westchnął.

- Ci ludzie…

- Jesteś wampirem.- znalazłam odpowiedź.

- Ojej, jestem wampirem, ale co z tego?

- Rzucałeś mną.

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

- I ci nie wierzę.

- Oj, to już twoje zdanie. Ale dlaczego?

- Z tych samych powodów, z których się boję.

- No to błędne kółeczko zataczasz. I jakby cie tu uspokoić…?

Prawdę mówiąc, po tej wymianie zdań byłam spokojniejsza.

- Poszłabyś teraz do domu, a tam by cię Walter opatrzył, bo zaś się pokaleczyłaś?

- NIE!- wykrzyknęłam tak nagle, że nawet Alucard się wzdrygnął.- Nie chcę tam wrócić!

- Czemu?

Zawahałam się. Nie wiedziałam czemu. Po prostu nie chciałam.

- Skoro nie wiesz, to cię tam zabiorę siłą.

Zadrżała mi ręka z nożem w proteście.

- Nawet nie próbuj.- Alucard położył swoja dłoń na mojej zaciśniętej pięści, czym sprawił, że spięłam się.- Puść go.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić wykonałam polecenie, a wampir złożył go i wsunął do kieszeni mojej bluzy.

- Przykro mi, ale nie masz wyboru. Zabiorę cię tam siłą, albo pójdziesz dobrowolnie. Co wybierasz?

Po paru sekundach stałam zrezygnowana, wiedząc z „ doświadczenia", jak skończy się odmowa.

- Dobra decyzja.

Podniósł mnie z taką łatwością, jakbym była piórkiem, i wylądowałam na jego ramionach.

- Czemu tak?!- wykrzyknęła czerwieniąc się lekko, bowiem sposób, w jaki mnie trzymał, przypominał mi parę młodą, czy kochanków.

- A masz inny pomysł?

Mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi, odwracając wzrok speszona. Ja tu się przejmuję tym jak mnie trzyma, a jestem zdana na łaskę wampira!

Gdy dotarliśmy do środka, zamiast skierować się do „mojego" pokoju skręcił drugą stronę, wchodząc do pomalowanego na szaro pokoju.

- Alucard…- zaczęłam czuć się dziwnie.- … co to za pokój?

- To…- uśmiechnął się, a ja wykryłam nagle podstęp- … jest moja jadalnia.

Minął ułamek sekundy, zanim pojęłam o czym mówi. Wrzasnęłam i zaczęłam się wyrywać, ogarnięta paniką. Wampir puścił mnie, a ja upadłam. Miałam „ruszyć" w stronę wciąż otwartych drzwi, gdy poczułam, że chwycił mnie za kaptur i pociągnął w tył tak, że wylądowałam przed nim.

- Nie!- znowu „ przeraczkowałam" obok niego.- Zostaw mnie!

Przyspieszyłam i byłam już w progu, gdy kolejne szarpnięcie sprawiło, że wylądowałam w rogu pokoju. Nie poruszyłam się, zdając sobie sprawę, że próby ucieczki nic tu nie zdziałają. Spojrzałam przerażona na Alucarda, który podchodził powoli do mnie. Zaszurałam nogami, jakbym próbowała wniknąć w ścianę za sobą.

Zobaczyłam obok siebie jakoś przedmiot. Bez namysłu chwyciłam go, i rzuciłam w wampira. Złapał to, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, ze była to torebka medycznej krwi.

- To wypiję później.- stwierdził trochę zmęczonym tonem, chowając przedmiot pod płaszcz. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl.

„ _Co on jeszcze ma pod tym płaszczem?"_

- Skończyłaś już?- spytał, dość znudzony.

- Potwór! Kłamca!- ja już nawet nie krzyczałam, a jęczałam przerażona.

- Z pierwszym się zgodzę, wampir jest potworem…- chwycił mnie za bluzę i podniósł- … ale drugiemu się sprzeciwię.

Tylko refleksu mnie uratował. Chwyciłam nadgarstek Alucarda w chwili, gdy ten się zamachnął chcąc mną rzucić na ścianę. Zawisnęłam, kurczowo uczepiona ręki, a ten spojrzał zaskoczony.

- Puść mnie.

Rozprostowałam palce i wylądowałam przed Alucardem. Moja kolejna próba wciśnięcia się w kąt skończyła się niepowodzeniem, bowiem najpierw mnie unieruchomił, a potem dopiero podniósł.

- Jeśli teraz powiesz coś nie tak, to nie unikniesz o wiele silniejszego rzutu.- ostrzegł, a ja zbladłam i lekko pokiwałam głową, stwierdzając, że właśnie pozbył się wszelkich oporów na zabicie mnie, jeśli takie miał.

Posadził mnie na krześle stojącym na środku, którego nie widziałam wcześniej, i zamknął drzwi, co sprawiło, że pokój oświetlało jedynie szare światło zza okna.

„ _Jest rano? Jak uciekałam, to było ciemno"_

- Zbliża się szósta rano, tak dla twojej wiadomości.- uśmiechnął się złowrogo.- Świetna pora na posiłek.

Znowu zaczęłam zmagać się z niewidzialnymi więzami.

- Nic nie zdziałasz, jest silniejszy.

- Uda mi się.- warknęłam, choć wiedziałam, że to prawda. Nie dość, że czar był silniejszy, to jeszcze ja słabsza.

- I co wtedy?

Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, bo zaatakowało mnie zmęczenie.

- Przestań…- jęknęłam, znowu błagalnym tonem, ale czar tylko się wzmógł i straciłam świadomość, zdana na jego łaskę.

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

Otworzyłam oczy i zachłysnęłam się, odsuwając głowę do tyłu. Na wysokości moich oczu wpatrywały się we mnie oczy Alucarda. Otworzyłam usta, by wrzasnąć „na pomoc!", ale wampir powstrzymał mnie przykładając mi palec do ust.

- Ćśś… spokojnie. Nie ma czego się bać. To potrwa chwileczkę.- odezwał się, a ja spróbowałam go ugryźć- Ale agresywna.

- Mam powód.- syknęłam.

Alucard zaczął rozwiązywać bandaż na szyi, a ja zaczęłam walczyć z czarem, który wciąż działał.

- Przestań się szarpać.

- Czemu? I tak nie ma już dla mnie nadziei!

- Jest.

- Taak?- spytałam kpiąco- A jaka?

- Duża. Chyba, że dalej będziesz mi przeszkadzać.

- Przestałam ci wierzyć! Ty mnie zabijesz!

- Pamiętasz jak cię zostawiłem w chatce?

- Tego nie zapomnę. To był początek końca.

- Byłaś przeze mnie więziona czarem.

- Wiem. Domyśliłam się.

- A gdy byłem daleko, to po prostu wstałaś i wyszłaś.

- Ledwie wstałam.

- Ale wstałaś.

- A ty mnie potem i tak złapałeś i przyniosłeś tutaj.

- Przestań mi przerywać.- warknął, zmieniając nagle ton. Przestraszyłam się.

„ _Już nie będę…"_

- Mam nadzieję. A wracając do twojej ucieczki, to teoretycznie nie powinnaś się umieć ruszać. Oznacza to, że masz bardzo silną wolę. A skoro tak, to nie powinno cię to zabić.

- Nie?- spytałam zdziwiona.

- Chyba, że bym chciał.

- Ale nie chcesz?- upewniłam się.

- Nie.

„ _Skoro nie zabije, to…"_ pomyślałam i przeraziłam się, że jest taka możliwość.

- Ale nie chcesz zmienić?

- Nie chcę.- wzruszył ramionami.- Ale czy ty tego chcesz?

- Nie chcę.- odpowiedziałam szybko.- A może mnie wypuścisz?- spytałam z nadzieją.

- Zaczynasz mnie irytować. Czy tobie, aż tak bardzo zależy na rozzłoszczeniu najstarszego wampira?

Zamarłam. Dotąd unikałam jego spojrzenia, ale teraz nie zobaczyłam w nich tej zimnej iskry, którą zdawał się mieć przy zabijaniu Iana i innych upiorów. Jedynie irytacja i zniecierpliwienie. Poczułam, że ogarnia mnie lekki spokój.

Potrząsnęłam lekko, acz stanowczo głową.

„Nie, nie, nie i NIE! Nie Zaufam ci już! Czy ty manipulujesz uczuciami?!"

- Nie manipuluje.- jego spokojny głos sprawił, że spadła mi adrenalina. Odezwałam się troszkę spokojniej, choć wciąż przerażona:

- Jesteś…

- Tak jestem.-przerwał mi, a przy okazji sprawił, że straciłam głos- A teraz się uspokój.

„ _Nie uspokoję się! Nie poddam się!"_

- Walka nic nie da. Silniejszy zwycięży.

„ _Ale się nie poddam!"_

Patrzyłam buntowniczo na Wampira, który skończył rozwiązywać bandaż.

„ _Najlepiej będzie dla mnie, jak się sama zabiję!"_

- A jak chcesz to zrobić? Sztyletu nie masz. I nie możesz nawet ruszyć rękami.

„ _Gdy już się wgryziesz to stracę tę silną wolę, po której mówiłeś!" _

- Na to ci nie pozwolę.

Rozpiął mi bluzę do połowy i zsunął z ramion. Gdybym umiała wydać z siebie głos, to bym zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Ale nie miałam takiej możliwości. Jedynie wzrok, myśli i słuch. Więc patrzyłam bezradnie, jak Wampir zbliża się do mojej szyi.

Gdy kły Alucarda musnęły moją skórę, szarpnęłam się w przypływie paniki, i, o dziwo, czar mnie nie powstrzymał. W sumie, to chyba w ogóle go nie było.

Szybkim ruchem sięgnęłam pod płaszcz Wampira, po jego pistolet, po czym odepchnęłam Alucarda od siebie. Ustawiłam pistolet _(„jaki on ciężki! Ile waży?!")_ tak, że gdybym strzeliła, to bym przebiła Alucarda.

- Nie marnuj naboi, bardzo cię proszę.

- Prosisz?- syknęłam, patrząc z nienawiścią. Najpierw mnie „ratuje", potem przekonuje, że nic mi nie zrobi, chroni przed wrogiem, a teraz chce mnie gryźć!

- Tak proszę. Chwilowo mam mało pocisków.- zobaczyłam jak robi krok w moim kierunku.

„ _Stój, albo strzelę!"_

Z wielkim trudem utrzymywałam pistolet. Od tego ciężaru ręce zaczęły mi drżeć. Wampir zatrzymał się, ale…

- Co powiesz na taki?- oniemiałam. Trzymał w ręce podobny, tyle, że czarny i większy, który był skierowany prosto w moje oczy.

- Skoro mi nie wierzysz, to mam spełnić twoją wersję?

Uśmiechał się kpiąco, z lekka wyższością. Wyglądał również na wściekłego, ale widziałam w jego oku iskierkę czegoś, czego nie umiałam określić. Podziw? Radość?

-Jesteś silna, ale z nabojem, to chyba byś sobie nie dała rady, co?- nie śmiałam nawet się poruszyć, czy odezwać. A nawet pomyśleć.- Mnie pociski z Casulla nie zabiją.- domyśliłam się, że chodzi o pistolet, który trzymałam.- Może troszkę zabolą, ale nie zabiją. Mówiłem ci. Jestem najpotężniejszym Wampirem. Jestem Prawdziwym Nieśmiertelnym. Nic mnie nie zabije. Ogień, święcona woda, kołek, karabiny… a ty chcesz mnie zabić moją własną bronią? Ale skoro nie chcesz się poddawać…- zanim zdążyłam zareagować zniknął, a krzesło razem z nim, i pojawił się z powrotem- … to próbuj uciec. Tylko gdzie? To cię nie minie. Przyrzekam. Możesz zacząć panikować, ale nie uciekniesz.- skończył z lekkim, złośliwym uśmiechem.

„ _Może uda mi się opóźnić"_

Wystrzeliłam kilka naboi, które utkwiły w klatce piersiowej Wampira. Upuściłam pistolet, bowiem nie miałam już siły go utrzymać i pokuśtykałam do drzwi. Nacisnęłam klamkę, a jak nic to nie dało, to zaczęłam szarpać. Też nic. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu.

„ _Jest okno, ale musiałabym przejść obok Alucarda"_

Znieruchomiała ze strachu, a nie przez czar, patrzyłam na śmiejącą się postać. Już się wyleczył. Mrugnęłam parę razy, i zniknął.

Przerażona cofnęłam się pod ścianę rozglądając się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu. Zapięłam bluzę. To też mogłoby trochę opóźnić.

„ _I co teraz? On jest wściekły"_

- Nie zaprzeczę, ale zabawa to zabawa.- Wampir wychylił się ze ściany za mną i wykręcił mi prawą rękę do tyłu. Krzyknęłam cicho, czując ból. Alucard pociągnął, prawdopodobnie moim, nożem po dłoni, sprawiając, że krew zaczęła kapać na podłogę. Spróbowałam się wyrwać, ale jakby tego nie zauważył, tylko zlizał krew z mojej skóry. Ręka przestała tak boleć, ale nie miałam czasu na zauważenie tego, ponieważ odezwał się.

- Przecież to taka fajna zabawa… uwielbiam takie ofiary… co uciekają.

Nagle doznałam olśnienia. Znieruchomiałam wiedziona złośliwością i desperacją.

- Czemu przestałaś?- zaskoczyłam Alucarda.

- Dla ciebie… to przyjemność.- wycedziłam, wciąż próbując złagodzić ból wykręcanego nadgarstka.

- No i?

- Odbiorę ci ją.- zamknęłam oczy, przerażona słowami, które miałam za chwilę powiedzieć.- Zabij mnie, pozwól mi przeżyć. Ale wampirem nie chcę zostać. Chociaż to uszanuj. Nie będę ci się już przeszkadzać.

- Naprawdę?- poczułam, że zbliżył się do mojej szyi i o skórę otarło się coś ostrego zostawiając delikatny ślad. Próbowałam pokazać, że nie rzucałam słów na wiatr, ale drgnęłam, gdy przesunął językiem po szyi. On czerpał przyjemność nie tylko z prób uciekania, ale także z samego strachu. Tego, niestety, nie mogłam go pozbawić.

Zamarłam, gdy kieł znów dotknął skóry.

- Nie ruszę się.- wycedziłam, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo drży mi głos.- Ale przestań mnie prowokować i się bawić.

Gdy to powiedziałam, Alucard mnie puścił. Szybko przycisnęłam krwawiącą dłoń do bluzki. Wampir pojawił się przede mną, a widząc mój ruch, podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i zanim zdążyłam zareagować, wyszedł. Tylko gdzie i po co?

Teraz, gdy nie było go w pomieszczeniu, poczułam się troszkę lepiej i uspokoiłam się trochę. Przyjrzałam się pokojowi dokładniej i zauważyłam, że i tak nie miałam szans na ucieczkę przez okno. Po prostu było za wąskie.

Zapiekła mnie dłoń, więc spojrzałam na ranę.

„ _Nie wygląda najlepiej. W ogóle nie chce przestać krwawić"_

Poszukałam mojego noża, który leżał za mną, przy ścianie. Podniosłam go i odcięłam pięciocentymetrowy pas materiału z bluzy, który owinęłam wokół rany.

Zastanawiałam się też, czemu gdy nie ma w pokoju Alucarda, to się nie boję i jestem dość spokojna. Nie znalazłam rozwiązania.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Wampir. Poderwałam gwałtownie głowę. Trzymał coś w ręce, ale nie widziałam co to jest. Spięłam się cała i odruchowo schowałam prawą rękę za siebie, mając dziwne wrażenie, że zrobiłam coś złego. Alucard podszedł do mnie.

- Pokaż dłoń.

Ostrożnie podniosłam lewą rękę.

- Nie tą. Prawą.- przewrócił oczami z irytacją.

Spojrzałam podejrzliwie, ale powoli wykonałam polecenie. Przyjrzał się mojemu „bandażowi".

- Nie umiesz robić opatrunków.- stwierdził. Zdjął pasek materiału z rany i owinął bandażem, który przyniósł.

Potem się wyprostował, a ja wstałam z ociąganiem. Znowu mnie ogarnął strach i niepokój. Alucard zrobił krok do tyłu. Byłam mu wdzięczna za ten ruch, czułam, że stoi za blisko. Wampir wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń. Teraz dopiero zauważyłam, że nie miał rękawiczek. Automatycznie cofnęłam się o krok. Westchnęłam, denerwując się na samą siebie.

Jak miałam mu pozwolić mnie ugryźć, skoro się boję, gdy chce mnie dotknąć?!

Nagle popchnął mnie na ścianę, i sam zrobił krok, zbliżając się do mnie. Odgarnął mi włosy z lewej strony szyi.

Przez dwa czy trzy ostatnie dni, nie licząc tych przespanych, usilnie uciekałam przed Alucardem i tym co się za chwilę stanie, a teraz co? Dobrowolnie pozwalam mu się ugryźć, nie znając tego skutków! Piękna ze mnie skała! Ale mam upór!

Zaczęłam sobie wyrzucać.

- Bo masz.- usłyszałam przy lewym uchu i wzdrygnęłam się lekko. Zamyślając się, przestałam zwracać uwagi na to co robi Wampir. A to nie było mądre.- Długo uciekałaś, dłużej niż oczekiwałem. Wystarczy już, dość się namęczyłaś.- jego głos zmienił się na łagodny szept. Taki ton i sposób mówienia był nowością i wielkim zaskoczeniem.

- Ale mnie nie obchodzę twoje oczekiwania.- odpowiedziałam całkiem szczerze, spinając się- JA oczekiwałam, że ci ucieknę.

- To nie było możliwe.- zbliżył się do szyi, a ja przycisnęłam drżące ze strachu ręce do ściany za sobą, nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić.

- Chwyć mnie.

- Co?- spytałam zdezorientowana, a ułamek sekundy później przypomniałam sobie, że słyszy co myślę. Niepewnie i z pewnym oporem podniosłam ręce i zacisnęłam palce na nadgarstkach Wampira, a ten opuścił dłonie zmuszając mnie do tego samego.

Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że mimowolnie cofnęłam głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią w ścianę. Powstrzymałam się od jęknięcia, bowiem Alucard zahaczył skórę kłami. Wstrzymałam oddech, jednocześnie drżąc i stojąc nieruchomo.

- Spokojnie.- wyszeptał Wampir i przebił skórę delikatnie.

Przeszło mi przez głowę pytanie, czy on specjalnie spowalnia „działania" doprowadzając mnie do strachu, czy po to, bym się przestała bać i mnie nie bolało.

Ale bolało. Bolało trochę mocniej niż skaleczenie nożem i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Alucard ledwie mnie drasnął.

„ _Skoro tak boli teraz, to co będzie, gdy już ugryzie do końca?!"_

_P_rzeraziłam się. Jęknęłam z bólu, gdy Alucard wbił kły głębiej, i ścisnęłam z całej siły nadgarstki Wampira, chcąc w ten sposób wyładować ból. Ale drżałam i nic nie mogłam poradzić. Nagle przypomniałam sobie coś.

- Alucard ...?

- Hmm?- mruknął, a potem dodał- Uwaga.

Kły zagłębiły się do końca. Krzyknęłam głośno z bólu i zacisnęłam kurczowo palce na rękach Alucarda. Musiałam przyznać, to trochę pomagało. Opanowałam się, wciąż drżąc, i powtórzyłam jego imię.

_Tak?_

Drgnęłam zaskoczona.

" _Aby ... ty? "_

_Taa_

Na chwile zaniemówiłam. On nie tyle co słyszał moje myśli, co tez mógł do mnie mówić!

A potem spytałam.

„ _Kim był ten mężczyzna, blondyn?"_

_Do ... Alexander Anderson_

Nagle, nie wiem czy specjalnie czy przez przypadek, zacisnął mocniej szczęki, tak, że wydobyłam z siebie dźwięk, coś miedzy jękiem, a krzykiem.

_Anderson pracuje dla Watykańskich Sił Specjalnych, inaczej Iscariote, czy Wydział 13. Więcej ci powiem później. Okej?_

„ _Okej…"_

Pomyślałam, czując, że blednę. I to nie tak przysłowiowo, a naprawdę. Znów zalała mnie fala bólu, o której częściowo udało mi się zapomnieć poprzez „rozmowę", z której i tak nic nie zrozumiałam. Zaczęłam jęczeć (błagając) i ściskać nadgarstki wampira mocniej.

- Proszę… przestań już!...

Ale Alucard nie drgnął. Wpiłam paznokcie w jego ręce czując, że słabnę i zaraz upadnę. Zatoczyłam się lekko i poczułam, że jestem przytrzymywana za ramiona, przez Wampira.

Coraz nie pewniej się czułam, nogi mi drżały, wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać i coraz bardziej rozluźniałam palce.

- Pozwól mi usiąść.- wymamrotałam niewyraźnie. Poczułam, że wysunął kły z mojej szyi i odsunął się lekko. Podniósł trochę swoje ręce pomagając mi się osunąć.

Gdy już siedziałam puściłam Alucarda i lewą ręką przycisnęłam rany na pulsującej bólem szyi. Opadła mi głowa, opierając się o klatkę piersiową. Po chwili poczułam, że Alucard dwoma palcami na podbródku podnosi ją. Jęknęłam cicho, gdy dwie ranki się naciągnęły. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Dolna jej część była cała zakrwawiona, ale oczy patrzyły na mnie z opanowaniem. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Spojrzałam błagalnie.

- Wystarczy… proszę.- wyszeptałam.

- Jeszcze chwila.- odparł.

- Czy jak stracę świadomość, to umrę?

- Nie.

- Idę spać.- wymamrotałam, i z westchnieniem zamknęłam oczy.- Miało nie boleć…- wyżaliłam się jeszcze.

Znów poczułam ból. Jęknęłam i oparłam głowę o ścianę, tym samym dając więcej miejsca Alucardowi.

A potem „zasnęłam" mając nadzieję, że faktycznie nie umrę.

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

Obudził mnie cichy szelest kartki papieru, a potem cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odczekałam chwilę, po czym wstałam i rozejrzałam się. _„Ten sam pokój"._

Gdy przekręciłam głowę, poczułam ostry ból na szyi i przypomniały mi się ostatnie wydarzenia. Dotknęłam rany zaklejonej plastrem. To był dowód, że nie był to koszmar, czy halucynacja. Uważnie sprawdziłam czy w pokoju na pewno nikogo nie ma, a upewniwszy się, że jestem sama podniosłam białą kopertę leżącą na stoliku. Obejrzałam ją.

„_Chyba zwykły list"_

Na drugiej stronie napisane było „Alicia Stone". Ostrożnie otwarłam i wyjęłam z niej złożoną kartkę papieru. _„List od NIEGO?"_

Pomyślałam zdziwiona.

Alicio, przyniosłem Ci wszystkie twoje ubrania i rzeczy. Ubrania są w szafie, a kosmetyki w łazience. Na stole, obok koperty leżą owoce, może cię zainteresują. W końcu od prawie tygodnia nie jadłaś.

„_To było kilka dni temu?! Wydaje się takie odległe…"_

Jak będziesz gotowa to przyjdę do ciebie. Tylko proszę, nie przed zmrokiem.

Nosferatu Alucard

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na list.

„_On chce tu przyjść!"_

Ogarnął mnie nagły strach. W końcu znajdowałam się w jednym domu z Wampirem. Podeszłam do okna.

„ _Mam zaledwie godzinę do zmierzchu. To trochę mało"_

Spojrzałam do szafy i wybrałam ubrania: swoją drugą w kolejności ulubionych bluzę.

„_Pierwszą Alucard mi podarł_"

Po chwili się poprawiłam:

„_Z pierwszej Alucard zrobił opatrunek"_

_S_podnie bardzo podobne do poprzednich. Poszłam do łazienki, po czym po chwili namysłu przekręciłam klucz w zamku.

Po umyciu wysuszyłam i uczesałam włosy. Wreszcie nie były takie tłuste. Podeszłam do stołu i przyjrzałam się owocom podejrzliwie. Winogrona, jabłka, maliny, gruszki… cały zestaw. Wzięłam jedno z jabłek i ugryzłam_._

„_Chyba zwykłe"._

Jadłam już trzeci owoc, gdy za mną odezwał się głos:

- Może chcesz coś bardziej pożywnego?- podskoczyłam ze strachu, a obok mojego ucha pojawiła ręka w białej rękawiczce, trzymająca tacę. Wampir położył jedzenie na stole.

- Mógłbyś się tak nie zakradać i mnie nie straszyć?- starałam się mówić spokojnym tonem i nie okazywać strachu. Obejrzałam się do tyłu w chwili, gdy Alucard zniknął.

- Postaram się, a ty… -pojawił się na krześle przede mną.- …dobrze się spisałaś. Wytrzymałaś, a nawet masz już ten swój sposób patrzenia na świat.- spojrzałam mu w oczy. Kryła się w nich troska oraz…

- Współczucie?!- krzyknęłam.

- Owszem. Ale tylko troszkę.- zaznaczył.- A teraz pytaj o co chcesz.- zaskoczył mnie tym- Jestem ci to winny.

Zastanowiłam się.

- Ile spałam?

- Dwie doby. Dużo odpoczywałaś.

- Po tym co mi zrobiłeś… Czy Pan Walter ma jakąś broń?- spytałam zaskoczona własnym pomysłem.

- Zgadza się, ale nie powiem jakiej. I nie nalegaj na niego, kiedy będzie chciał, sam ci powie.

- Wasza ślina jest znieczulaczem?- przypomniało mi się, jak przestała mnie boleć rana na ręce po polizaniu.

- Tak jak ślina nietoperzy, owszem jest. Ale całkiem nie znieczula. Nie bolało tak mocno jak się spodziewałaś?

- Bolało mniej, ale długo trwało. Ile jeszcze… hmm… piłeś, gdy zasnęłam?

- Kilka minut.

- I ja żyję?! Nie wypiłeś całej?!- wykrzyknęłam.

- Trochę musiałem zostawić.- uśmiechnął się- Żebyś przeżyła.

- A czemu czar przestał działać, gdy zbliżyłeś się do mojej szyi?

- Gdy wampir się pożywia, jego zaklęcia nie działają.

- Wezmę to pod uwagę jak będę się bronić.- roześmiał się na mój komentarz, choć ja mówiłam pół serio, pół żartem- A teraz najważniejsze. Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

Chwila ciszy, podczas której wzięłam sok i zaczęłam go pić.

- Myślę, że od września pójdziesz do szkoły.

Zakrztusiłam się piciem.

- CO?

- Pójdziesz do szkoły.- powtórzył spokojnie Wampir.-Ale ostrzegam, że jeśli ktoś się dowie lub domyśli to już nie żyje. Jednak oficjalnie też będziesz żywa.

- Którego dzisiaj?

- 29 kwiecień.

- Jutro są…- głos mi się załamał.

„_Jutro są urodziny mojego taty"_

- Jutro powinny być urodziny twojego taty.- poprawił mnie- Nie są, tylko były.

- Nie pomogłeś.-warknęłam do niego.- Czy moja krew jest tak dobra, że musiałeś mnie gonić po całym lesie?

- Nawet nie uwierzysz jaka pyszna jest. Ale nie tylko z tego powodu cię ścigałem. Zostałaś jedyną żyjącą osobą z wioski. Gdybyś poszła do innej wsi i zaczęła rozpowiadać co się stało, musiałbym cię wyeliminować.

Wzdrygnęłam się na te słowa.

- A co z twoim…- zawiesiłam głos. Nie chciałam tego mówić.

- Posilaniem się?- podpowiedział, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Skoro tu mieszkam, to musiał być jakiś warunek. I miałam rację- Proponuję co drugi dzień pod wieczór, a jak pójdziesz do szkoły to w piątki.- Zamyśliłam się.

„_Niezła propozycja, ale jakiś haczyk chyba jest… Czuję go. Ale na razie…"_

- Myślę, że zgoda.- znów z trudem opanowałam drżenie głosu. Byłam teraz spokojniejsza, ale wiedziałam, że będzie wciąż pił moją krew.- A właśnie! Gdy mnie zostawiłeś chacie, to gdzie musiałeś iść? Podobno te naboje nie są na ludzi?…

- Mam swoje zadania. Zabijam inne, zagrażające życiu ludzi wampiry. Dlatego zabiłem tego śmiecia, a potem cię zostawiłem. Poszedłem zabijać jego sługi.

- Czemu uważasz mnie za silną?

- Bo tak jest. Masz silną wolę i nie dałaś się zabić.

Zamyśliłam się.

- Zdążyłam zauważyć, że bardzo lubisz uciekające i panicznie bojące się ofiary.- spojrzałam na niego chłodno. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Alucard odwrócił wzrok.

- Jestem wampirem, to normalne.

Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie.

- Chyba ostatnie pytanie. Co teraz? Przed pójściem do szkoły.

- Nie jestem pewny, ale chyba dostanę zlecenie od swojej Pani…

- Pani?! Ty masz PANIĄ?!- zawołałam zszokowana. Alucard miałby wypełniać czyjeś rozkazy?!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A mam. Duża część wampirów ma za swojego władcę człowieka. A co do ciebie, to nie wiem. Myślę, że Walter mógłby cię oprowadzić po domu.

- Dobra.- przytaknęłam.

Nagle znikł, a ja poczułam silne uderzenie w mostek. Poleciałam do tyłu, uderzając o ścianę. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam złapać oddech.

„_Co ty robisz?! Uderzenie w mostek nie jest przyjemne…"_.

Na prawo ode mnie coś się poruszyło.

-Bu.- odezwał się tuz przy moim uchu Wampir. Po raz kolejny podskoczyłam ze strachu. Bolała mnie głowa od uderzenia. Powoli wstałam, chwiejąc się. Po mojej lewej stronie pojawił się Alucard. Zamachnęłam się, ale trafiłam tylko w pustkę. Wyprostowałam się, zamknęłam oczy i starałam uspokoić.

„_Mówił, że nie chce mi nic zrobić… nie ma się czego bać…"_

-Dokładnie.- usłyszałam za sobą i znowu się zamachnęłam. Poczułam jak Alucard blokuje cios i chwyta moją dłoń. Otworzyłam oczy i odepchnęłam go, a on znikł ze śmiechem. Niespokojnie rozglądając się, cofnęłam się pod ścianę. Lustrowałam pokój szukając jakiejś oznaki, gdzie Wampir jest.

- Ten sam błąd.- odezwał się za mną głos. Zamarłam.- Znowu stanęłaś pod ścianą.- poczułam jak odrywa plaster i przykleja nowy.

-A ja chciałem ci tylko zmienić opatrunek…- Odwróciłam się do niego.

- To po co mnie atakowałeś?- warknęłam. Uśmiechnął się.

- Żeby zobaczyć jak zareagujesz. Musisz się wiele nauczyć.

- Skoro już mam nowy opatrunek, to Walter może mnie oprowadzić?

- Jeszcze jedna rzecz.

- Jaka?

- Dzisiaj mnie karmisz.- odruchowo się cofnęłam.

- Czemu?! Przecież nie minęły…- nagle załam sobie sprawę.- …dwa dni.- wyszeptałam. Znowu zrobiłam krok do tyłu.- Wiedziałam, że jest jakiś haczyk! To nie fair!

- To może być tak jak w szkole…

- Okej. – rozluźniłam się.

- … tyle, że jest dzisiaj piątek.- dokończył.

Znowu zamarłam, a potem podbiegłam do drzwi. Zamknięte.

„_Znowu?! Kolejny czar…"_

Zaczęłam szarpać klamkę, a Wampir przyglądał się moim poczynaniom, stojąc spokojnie w jednym miejscu.

- Już się uspokoiłaś?- spytał.

- Nie!- wrzasnęłam i podbiegłam do niego z zamiarem przebicia go swoim nożem, który odkąd mieszkałam z Wamirem postanowiłam nosić w kieszeni. Wykonałam pchnięcie, a on znikł i pojawił się za mną. Chwycił mnie tak, że nie umiałam się wyrwać i zasłonił mi ręką usta, żebym nie krzyczała. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale po chwili przestałam i osunęłam się na ziemię, dalej trzymana przez Alucarda.

- Już?- spytał ponownie. W odpowiedzi spuściłam głowę, a z oczu poleciały łzy, mocząc białą rękawiczkę.

„_Przebiegły i złośliwy krwiopijca…"_

- Dziękuję za komplement.- swobodny głos Wampira mnie zirytował- A teraz przechyl głowę.- zignorowałam polecenie i spróbowałam się szarpnąć.

- Uspokój się. To nic nie da.- liznął moją szyję. Po raz kolejny spróbowałam się uwolnić.

-Chcesz, żebym cię związał?- mruknął.

- Nie.- syknęłam przez jego palce.- Chce żebyś mnie puścił.

- Tego się nie da zrobić.- szepnął mi do ucha i wbił kły w skórę.Poczułam falę bólu. Nie krzyknęłam, bo nie chciałam mu sprawiać przyjemności. Przestałam się szarpać.

„_Bo po co? Jeśli się poruszę, kły rozszarpią mi szyję i prawdopodobnie umrę. W co ja się wpakowałam?!"_

Pomyślałam i znowu poleciały mi łzy_._

„_Ale dzisiaj się nie poddam. Nie zasnę" _

Postanowiłam.

Starałam się nie zamykać oczu na zbyt długo. Po kilku minutach wzrok zaczął mi się rozmazywać i przywracałam go do stanu używalności przez szybsze mruganie.

Przestałam czuć nogi i poruszyłam nimi.

- Spokojnie. Tylko odpływa z nich krew…- mruknął Alucard.

- Spokojnie? Tylko?- jęknęłam.

- Odpływa nawet jak śpisz, więc nie ma powodu do obaw.

Spuściłam głowę i zaszlochałam.

„_W co ja się wpakowałam?"_

- Wolałabyś umrzeć?- spytał łagodnie Wampir. Zezłościłam się.

- A żebyś wiedział.- warknęłam. Poczułam jak krew płynie szybciej.

- Przestań się złościć. Ubywa ci krwi.

- A nie ubywa jak pijesz?!

- Teraz ubywa na daremne… a tak możesz wykarmić niewinnego wampira…- zaśmiał się cicho.

- Niewinnego…- prychnęłam, ale moje sprzeciwy zostały przerwane, gdy znów zaczął pić.

Po kilkunastu minutach powstrzymywania się przed uśnięciem, poczułam jak przestaje. Zlizał pozostałe kropelki, a potem wyjął coś, co jak się domyśliłam było plastrem i nakleił mi na ranę. Wodziłam oczami po rozmazanych kształtach nie mogąc się ruszyć. Alucard podniósł mnie, położył do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam ledwie widoczny, rozmazany uśmiech.

- Wytrzymałaś, ale teraz możesz już iść spać.

„ _Najpierw mną rzuca i mnie gryzie, a teraz okazuje troskę…"_

* * *

**Rozdział X**

- Hm… dostałam kalendarz i zegar… pewnie, żebym wiedziała ile spałam i która godzina.- stałam przed ścianą, na której były zawieszone te dwa przedmioty.- Znów dwa dni…

„_Tym razem Alucard miał rację. Zostałam tylko ja. Nie ma rodziców, więc nie powinnam się użalać o mnie, tylko się cieszyć, że żyję. Nawet u wampira. Urodziny taty POWINNY być wczoraj."_

Poszłam do łazienki. Gdy wyszłam ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju.

- Proszę!- zawołałam, a do pokoju wszedł Walter.

- Skoro się już obudziłaś, to proszę obiad- podał mi tacę. Oraz mam wiadomość.

- Jaką?

- Sir Integra Farburke Wingates Hellsing chciała się spotkać z tobą i z Panem Alucardem.

- A kto to jest?

- To Moja Pani.- do pokoju wszedł Alucard. Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie i mimowolnie cofnęłam się o krok. Zignorował ten ruch.- O dwudziestej przyjedzie tutaj.- spojrzałam na zegarek. Siedemnasta.- Bądź gotowa.

- A co twoja pani chce ode mnie?

- Chce cię poznać.

- Czemu?

- Kazała się powiadomić jak będziesz gotowa. Jak już się zaaklimatyzujesz.- zobaczyłam cień uśmiechu.

- Po co?

- Oj… przestań już się pytać.- Wampir westchnął.- Chodź, Walter. Panienka Stone musi się znaleźć sobie jakąś odpowiednią sukienkę.

- SUKIENKĘ?!

- Tak, sukienkę. Nie chcę, byś wypadła źle przy Pani.

Tym razem ja westchnęłam.

- No dobra…

Wyszli, a ja zajrzałam do szafy i wybrałam ładną, długą, białą suknię.

„_Pewnie mam też ubrać ładne buty… takie z obcasami… NIENAWIDZĘ OBCASÓW"_

Ja, chłopczyca, nigdy nie lubiłam, i nie będę lubić sukienek, spódniczek i pięknych bucików. Adidasy i jeansy są lepsze. Jednak tutaj muszę ubrać się „kobieco". Wybrałam te z najmniejszymi obcasami.

- Jak myślisz, jaka będzie reakcja Integry, jak się dowie, że się opiekujesz jakimś dzieckiem?- spytał Walter.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że spokojna…- westchnął Alucard.- Zresztą, ona już wie, że się nią opiekuje. Gorzej z tym, że jestem z nią umówiony picia na raty…

- No to się módl, żeby przyjęła to spokojnie.

Oboje się zaśmiali cicho, siedząc w bibliotece.

Gdyby Alicia zobaczyła teraz Alucarda, rozmawiającego z Walterem, mogłaby go nie poznać. Przy niej okrutny Wampir, a bez niej zwykły mężczyzna.

Ktoś zapukał.

- Jestem już gotowa!- zwołałam. Do spotkania było tylko pięć minut.

- Skoro tak, to zapraszam.- do pokoju wszedł Walter i poprowadził mnie przed drzwi jednego z pokojów do którego nie mogłam wchodzić. Stał tam Alucard, ubrany tak jak zawsze.

„_To ja musze się przebrać, a ty nie?!"_

Wampir zignorował to i chwycił mnie za rękę. Nie zdążyłam zaprotestować, ponieważ otworzył drzwi.

Na środku sali był dwuosobowy stół przy którym siedziała długowłosa blondynka w okularach, zza których patrzyły na mnie chłodne, błękitne oczy. Były tak przenikliwe, że zapomniałam o strachu przed wampirami i schowałam się za Alucarda. Wyjrzałam zza jego pleców i zobaczyłam, że kobieta się uśmiecha.

- Zakładam, że to Alicia Stone, tak Alucardzie?

- Zgadza się.- odpowiedział Wampir.

- Czego ty się tak boisz? Mnie?- zaśmiała się.- Ja cie nie ugryzę. –utkwiła chłodny wzrok na Alucardzie - Podejdź tutaj.- zwróciła się znowu do mnie.

Powoli wyszłam zza Wampira i podeszłam do stolika.

- Usiądź.- wykonałam polecenie.- A wy, Alucardzie, Walterze możecie wyjść.- usłyszałam cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

„_Wyszli?"_

Odpowiedzią na moje pytanie było chłodne spojrzenie Integry na coś za mną.

- Też Ty, Alucard.

- Chciałem tylko ostrzec, że ta panienka umie się bronić, gdy się boi.

- Ja też umiem się bronić, a tu nie ma czego się bać. A teraz idź.

Usłyszałam cichy szelest peleryny i wzrok kobiety zwrócił się na mnie.

- Wiesz kim jestem?

- No… - zawahałam się- …pani jest Panią pana Alucarda i nazywa się pani Integra Farburke Wingates Hellsing?

- Alucard się uwziął, żebyś zapamiętała całość?- westchnęła kobieta.- Większość, i to nie tylko przyjaciele, nazywa mnie Integra Hellsing.

Zakłopotałam się.

- Po co pani mnie chciała zobaczyć?

- Żebyś się zapoznała jaki naprawdę jest świat.

- Przepraszam..ale nie rozumiem…

- Na przykład to, że istnieją wampiry, że ja i moja agencja, Agencja Hellsing walczy z nimi. Zabija je.

- To czemu…- zawahałam się. Powinnam zadać to pytanie?

- Pytaj o co chcesz.

Okej, najwyżej się Pani, bądź co gorsza Alucard, wkurzy.

- Czemu Alucard jeszcze żyje?

Integra nie wyglądała na zaskoczona tym pytaniem.

- Są dwa powody, dla których żyje. Po pierwsze, uratował mi życie, więc jestem mu coś winna, a i on przyrzekł mi posłuszeństwo. Po drugie, gdy są jakieś trudniejsze misje wysyłamy go. On jeden w naszej Agencji jest niezawodnym łowcą.- przypomniała mi się tamta noc, gdy zginęli moi rodzice i wzdrygnęłam się. Niezawodny łowca?

- Dziesięć lat temu, mój umierający ojciec, Arthur Hellsing powiedział do mnie, że jeśli osaczy mnie jakiś silny wróg, to mam zejść do podziemnych lochów. Tam jest coś co mnie ochroni. Tak też zrobiłam, dowiedziawszy się, że mój wujek, a brat Arthura, Richard czekał na śmierć mojego ojca kilkadziesiąt lat, by móc przejąć rządy w Organizacji. Ale w lochach znalazłam tylko trupa. Po chwili wujek znalazł mnie tam i postrzelił w lewe ramię. Moja krew pochlapała twarz trupa i podłogę. Zapewne domyślasz się, że to nie był trup, a uśpiony wampir?- kiwnęłam ledwie widocznie głową, więc kontynuowała- Więzień zlizał krew, a następnie zaatakował, zabijając towarzyszy Richarda, a jemu samemu odrywając nadgarstek.- wzdrygnęła się, a mi się zrobiło niedobrze.

Alucard pijąc moją krew jako pierwszą od dwudziestu lat uznał mnie za swoją Panią i od tamtego czasu mi służy. A wuja zabiłam ostatecznie ja, stając się jedyną dziedziczką Hellsinga.

-Aa… można wiedzieć ile Pani miała wtedy lat? Jak została głową rodziny?

- Tyle co ty teraz.- zdumiałam się.

„_Trzynaście lat i już być dyrektorem?!"_

Nagle wpadło mi do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- Przepraszam, mogę jeszcze o coś spytać?

- Tak?

- Dlaczego pan Alucard mnie nie zabił, a nawet ocalił?

Integra westchnęła.

- Nie wiem. Sama muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Zamarłam zaskoczona. Alucard nawet nie informuje swojej pani o swoich działaniach i planach?

_- _Masz jakieś jeszcze pytania?- spytała Integra.

- Ja nie, ale czy pani ma?

- Nie mam, a jak będę miała, to zapytam. Potem krzyknęła.- Walter!- do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna- Zaprowadź Alicie do pokoju. A ty, Alucard, zostań chwilę.

- Tak jest, Pani.- poczułam powiew na plecach, i jak wstałam, zobaczyłam patrzącego na mnie Wampira. Spuściłam wzrok, z nieznanych powodów nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia, a potem podążyłam za Walterem. Gdy wyszliśmy w pomieszczenia mężczyzna się odezwał.

- Proponuję teraz się położyć spać, jest późno, a oprowadzę panienkę później.

- Dziękuję.- poszłam do swojego pokoju.

Alucard patrzył na swoja Panią zdziwiony.

- Opowiedziałaś jej cała historię?

- Powinna wiedzieć, skoro masz się nią opiekować. A co do ciebie, to musisz jechać na północ, jakiś wampir przejął już kilka wiosek, i w jego planach jest ich jeszcze dużo.

- Oczywiście, Moja Pani.- Alucard skłonił się i ruszył do wyjścia, jednak Integra go zatrzymała.

- Jeszcze jedno.

- Tak?- Wampir odwrócił się w stronę sir Hellsing.

- Co cię napadło, by się nią opiekować?! I jeszcze pić jej krew na raty?!- wybuchła.

Ten się zaśmiał widząc to.

- Spokojnie, Integro. Była ostatnia z żywych osób w tym terenie. A krew ma dziwną, taką znajomą. Nie chcę jej zabijać. Podejrzewam, że jeszcze się przyda.

- To do ciebie niepodobne.

- Wiem.- padła krótka odpowiedź- Czy chcesz coś jeszcze, Integro?

- Nie, możesz iść.- odpowiedziała, choć dalej nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na pytanie.

- Tak jest.- ukłonił się i wyszedł, by wykonać zadanie.

* * *

**Rozdział XI**

- Macie tu bibliotekę?!- stałam wraz z Walterem w drzwiach gigantycznego pomieszczenia, z mnóstwem regałów.

Mężczyzna właśnie, według umowy, oprowadzał mnie po budynku, domu Alucarda, i teraz także moim. Byłam już w jadalni (jakbym zgłodniała, to mogę tam iść, zawsze coś się znajdzie), w salonie (zupełnie nie wiem po co on jest, Alucard pewnie tam nie przesiaduje), pokój w którym rozmawiałam z sir Integrą, chyba pokój gościnny, oraz drzwi pokoju Alucarda, zawsze zamknięte. Nie miałam tam wstępu, chyba, że Alucard mnie tam wpuści.

- Oczywiście, że mamy. Zamiast w Kwaterze Głównej Hellsinga, to tutaj jest biblioteka, jako, że były trzy pokoje na zbyciu.

- Trzy pokoje książek…- westchnęłam. Lubiłam czytać, taka biblioteka to był dla mnie raj.

- Połączone zostały trzy pokoje, tworząc główna bibliotekę. Jest jeszcze mniejsza, z _libri proibiti, _tam wstępu nie masz.

- Z czym?- zrobiłam wielkie oczy. Po jakiemu on to powiedział?

Walter sie zaśmiał.

- To po włosku "zakazane księgi".

Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Po co powiedział po włosku?I co tam jest...?

- Ile jest książek, które mogę czytać?

- Ponad sto tysięcy. Wszystkie gatunki. Fantastyka, przygoda, biografie...- zaczął z lekką dumą wyliczać.

Westchnęłam z zachwytem.

" _Przynajmniej bedę miała co robić, gdy nie będe spała"_

- Dziękuję, pozwolisz, że sie tu rozejrzę?

- Proszę.- Walter ukłonił się lekko, ogarniając ręką księgozbiór, a potem wyszedł.

- Od września Waltera nazywasz ojcem, a mnie wujkiem.- powiedział Alucard stojąc w drzwiach mojego pokoju.

- Że co?!- wykrzyknęłam.- Ty moim WUJKIEM?! To, że Walter ma być ojcem, to przeżyję, ale ty wujkiem?!

- Będziesz musiała.- odparł krótko.- Wszystkie papiery sa już załatwione. Pamiętaj. Twoja matka zginęła w skutek wojny dwóch gangów. Napadli na twoją wieś, tylko ty przeżyłaś. Zostałaś przeniesniona do ojca, który od dwóch lat z wami nie mieszka. Chodzisz do pierwszej klasy, do gimnazjum w Londynie. Do szkoły jest pięć kilometrów, więc Walter bedzie cię odwoził. A co do twoich ocen... nie obchodzą mnie. Jedyne co mogłoby mnie zainteresować w twojej szkole, to fakt, że ktoś cos podejrzewa. Jesli tak będzie...

- Tak wiem, zabijesz go.- przerwałam mu zniecierpliwiona.

- Zginie w przypadkowych okolicznościach, czyli na przykład ktoś go porwie, czy zostanie potrącony przez samochód. Ostrzegałem i ostrzegam.

- A jeśli to moja przyjaciółka?

- To pomyślę.

- Ale to, że zostałeś moim wujkiem? To bez sensu...!

- Jakoś musi być.- Alucard wzruszył ramionami- Jutro w południe jest akademia. To pierwszy dzień szkoły, wypadnij dobrze. Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło...

Usmiechnęłam się pod nosem

Ubrana galowo weszłam na aule i zbliżyłam się do miejsc na końcu sali, obok brązowowłosej dziewczyny.

- Jestem Kate.- powiedziała, jak tylko usiadłam, obracając się do mnie z wyciągniętą ręką.

- Alicia Stone.- odpowiedziałam jej powoli, potrząsając dłonią. Była bardzo gadatliwa, ale przeczuwałam, że mogłybyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić.

- Proszę o uwagę.- usłyszałam głos z głośników.- Witam wszystkich tu obecnych, a szczególnie pierwsze klasy. A teraz, wyczytam, gdzie pierwszoklasiści mają się udać, i z kim. Klasa Ia- pani Claire Cross, Klasa 1b- Michael Smith. Klasa 1c- pani Isabella Wright, Klasa Id- pan Benjamin Ruber. Dziękuje za uwagę, a teraz proszę się udać za wychowawcami.- Dyrektor usiadła, a nauczyciele wstali.

Pani Cross wyczytała uczniów swojej klasy, do której, szczęśliwym trafem należałam i ja, i Kate.

Poszłyśmy za nią do sali 102.

Usiadłam razem z nowopoznaną dziewczyną, i słuchałam nauczycielki.

- Witam całą klasę. Jak słyszeliście, nazywam się Claire Cross i uczę matematyki, również was.

- Pani z maty na wychowawczynie...- jęknęła cicho Kate.

- Panno Parker, ma pani cos do powiedzenia?- odezwała się pani Cross.

- Eee...- dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zerknęła na mnie szukając pomocy.

- Niech się wszyscy przedstawią.- wyszeptałam prawie bezgłośnie.

- Tak... chciałabym, by wszyscy się przedstawili, ja znam tylko Alicię, na przykład.

- Dobrze, a więc niech każdy przedstawi się. Zacznijmy od ciebie.- wskazała na piegowatego blondyna siedzącego w pierwszej ławce.

- Ja...?- zająknął się chłopak.- Jestem Max Rider.

- Witaj.- Pani Cross pierwszy raz sie uśmiechnęła.

Gdy ja sie przedstawiłam zapadła głucha ększość osób znała historię jedynej osoby która przeżyła atak gangów. Po chwili rozloegły sie szepty.

- Proszę o ciszę. Panna Stone na pewno nie chce o tym mówić, tak?

Zawstydzona pokiwałam głową, choć w środku się śmiałam. Gdyby znali prawdę, to nikt, by teraz nie siedział i sie nie przedstawiał, tylko kryliby się gdzieś, tak, żeby go nie zaleźli.

* * *

**Rozdzał XII- połowa marca**

Razem z Kate wracałyśmy ze szkoły. Był piątek, więc miałyśmy luzik. Przynajmniej ona, nie ja, lecz starałam sie o tym nie myśleć.

Nagle spytała zaintrygowana:

- Dalczego, gdy do ciebie dzwonię, to nie odbierasz?

- Kiedy?- zdziwiłam się, choć wiedziałam.

- W weekendy!

- Jeździmy na wycieczki, a tata nie pozwala wziąść telefonu. Też mi się to nie podoba. Wolałabym te dni spędzić inaczej, uwierz.

" _Jak Alucard może mi zajmować wszystkie weekendy?!"_

Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Ja wogóle nie miałam weekendów!

- A ten też masz zajęty?

- A co byś chciała?

- Żebyś do mnie przyszłą na noc.

- Chcesz to mogę przyjść.

- Naprawdę?- ucieszyła się Katie- To ekstra!

" _Alucard pewnie słyszysz co się dzieje, wytrzymaj ten weekend beze mnie, proszę"_

Kate mieszkała niecały kilometr od szkoły, toteż nie szłysmy długo.

Przez cały wieczór robiłyśmy lekcje, i gadałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Późnym wieczorem położyłam sie na przygotowanym materacu i zasnęłam.

Śnił mi się "mój wujek". Nie wiem, czy wszedł mi do głowy, czy to był mój sen, ale ostrzegał mnie przed takim zachowaniem. Wystraszona, obudziłam się z cichym krzykiem.

- Wszystko okej?- spytala zaniepokojona Kate siadając na moim materacu.

- Taa, to tylko koszmar.

Zaśmiała się.

- Tak straszny, że musiałam ciągle powatrzać "Alucard"?

- "Alucard"? A co to jest?- zdziwiłam się. W myślach przeklinałam swoja głupotę. Mogłam pójść do domu, powiedzieć Alucardowi, a potem przyjść do przyjaciółki.

- Nie mam pojęcia!- zachichotała- To twój koszmar!

- Która godzina?- zmieniłam temat.

- Przed południem.

- Już?!- wyskoczyłam spod koca- Tata mnie zabije!

" _A może wujek?"_

Pomyślałam mimowolnie.

Godzine później stałam w drzwiach państwa Parker.

- Na pewno nie chcesz, by cie podwieźć?- spytała po raz kolejny matka Kate.

- Nie, naprawdę nie trzeba, proszę pani. Ale dziękuję za propozycję.- odpowiedziałam stanowczo, acz łagodnie, by nie urazić przypadkiem rodziców dziewczyny. Podniosłam swój plecak- Do widzenia. Pa, Katy!- pożegnałam się i ruszyłam ulicą.

Kilometr później usłyszałam cichy świst i poczułam pieczenie na wierzchu lewej dłoni. Zaskoczona spojrzałam na nią i zobaczyłam cienką ranę, jakby od noża.

" _Alucard? "_

Pomyślałam zdziwiona, ale i przerażona. Ruszyłam do centrum, ale po kilku krokach coś mi kazało zmienić kierunek. Trafiłam do wąskiej uliczki, na której nikogo nie było. Byłam teraz między dwoma blokami, wysokimi na tyle, by słońce minimalnie oświetlało drogę.

Przerażenie powoli opanowywało moje ciało i zaczęłam się cofać z powrotem do słońca, wciąż obrócona tyłem. Nagle poczułam, że plecami czegoś dotknęłam.

Z wrzaskiem odskoczyłam, obracając się przodem do „przeszkody". Zobaczyłam czerwony kapelusz i płaszcz. Odetchnęłam, opierając się o ścianę budynku i odwracając wzrok.

- Nie strasz tak.

- Czemu poszłaś do tej dziewczyny?- spytał bezbarwnym głosem.

- Ciągle do mnie wydzwaniała, a mi zrobiło się smutno, jest moja przyjaciółką.

- Nie powinnaś mieć przyjaciół.- jego ton się zmienił, ale nie umiałam określić na jaki.

- Zabiłeś kogoś?- spytałam, starając się zmienić temat. Udało mi się.

- Nie.

- To dobrze.- odetchnęłam z ulgą. Byłam z nim umówiona, a właśnie złamałam tę umowę, więc spokojnie mógłby kogoś ugryźć i zabić. Wyprostowałam się , starając się powstrzymać westchnięcie. Po raz kolejny zaatakowały mnie myśli o bezsensie mojego życia. I znów wtrącił się Wampir.

- Dzięki tobie nie zabijam innych ludzi.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że tego nie robisz?

Alucard nie odpowiedział, a ja związałam włosy gumką i odgarnęłam na drugie ramię. Alucard zbliżył. Zadrżałam, gdy otoczył mnie ramieniem. Wciąż nie umiałam się do tego przyzwyczaić, to wciąż bolało. Znieruchomiałam, a mężczyzna zahaczył moją szyję kłami. Dostałam gęsiej skórki (jak za każdym razem), ale dalej się nie ruszyłam, ale gdy zalała mnie fala bólu, choć nie tak mocna, nogi się pode mną ugięły. Osunęłam się z jękiem, a potem, nie sprzeciwiając się czarowi, zasnęłam.

* * *

**Rozdział XIII**

Jakiś miesiąc później siedziałam na łóżku, czytając, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Odłożyłam książkę, wkurzona, ze mi przerywa, i podniosłam wzrok na otwierające się drzwi.

- Czego…- zaniemówiłam. W drzwiach stał Alucard trzymający… Kate.

- Powiedz jej co chce wiedzieć, byle szybko.

- Co…- byłam wciąż w szoku. Alucard wyszedł, zamykając drzwi i zostawiając drżącą i przerażoną dziewczynę w pokoju.

- Katy!- jęknęłam, i podbiegłam do przyjaciółki, która zatoczyła się.

- Al… kim on jest? Powiedz mi, kim on jest!

Zignorowałam to. Odpowiedź na to będzie potem.

- Zrobił ci coś?- spytałam, przerażona. Co Kate robi w tym domu?!

- Nie… ale kim on jest?!- wykrzykiwała histerycznie dziewczyna. Objęłam ją, i pociągnęłam w stronę łóżka. Siadłyśmy tam.

„ _Alucard powiedział, że mogę jej wszystko powiedzieć… ale to oznacza, że ją zabije!"_

- To mój wujek…- wolałam jej nie mówić prawdy, przeraziłabym ja jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie kłam… - mimo swojego stanu umiała rozpoznać, czy mówię prawdę. Jak to przyjaciółka.

- Co się stało, ze tu jesteś?

- Spotkałam twojego tatę w sklepie… a gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz, poszłam za nim gdy wracał.

Zaniemówiłam. Przez to, że nie znała mojego adresu, skazała siebie na śmierć. A to ja go jej nie podałam, więc czy to z mojej winy siedzi tu, obok mnie?

- Przez chwilę rozmawiał z nim w drzwiach waszego domu, a potem… a potem…

Rozpłakała się, a ja cierpliwie poczekałam, aż się uspokoi.

- Gdy zniknął już w drzwiach, chciałam iść zapukać, ale… ale on mnie zatrzymał… stał za mną… co on tam robił?! Dlaczego stał za mną skoro widziałam jak wchodzi do domu?!

Nic nie powiedziałam, tylko przycisnęłam płaczącą dziewczynę do siebie. Alucard lubił zachodzić ludzi od tyłu, wiedziałam to z własnego doświadczenia.

„ _Cholera, Alucard, coś ty zrobił?!"_

Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, Katie też milczała, a resztę już znałam.

- Powiedz, kim on jest...?- wyszeptała Kate. Nie odpowiedziałam, nie chciałam jej mówić prawdy. Będzie… nie, nie bezpieczniejsza, ale mniej przestraszona, jak nie wie.

Rozległo się pukanie, a my spięłyśmy się i ścisnęłyśmy mocniej. Do pokoju wszedł Alucard, a Katie jęknęła, całkowicie przerażona. Mężczyzna powoli do nas podszedł.

- Proszę…- jęknęłam błagalnie, gdy poczułam, że nas unieruchomił. Spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy, tak samo jak mina nic nie wyrażały. Może nawet smutek, ale złośliwości na pewno nie było.

- Al… nie mogę się ruszyć.- jęknęła szeptem przyjaciółka.

- Ja też.- odszepnęłam.- Proszę cię… - zwróciłam się do bruneta.

- Nie chcesz jej powiedzieć wszystkiego?- spytał Alucard bezbarwnym tonem. Westchnął- Będę to musiał zrobić ja.

- Nie…- odezwałam się, patrząc błagalnie na Wampira.

„ _Nie mów jej tego"_

Dokończyłam w myślach, jednak czarnowłosy po prostu oderwał ode mnie Kate.

- Alicia!- krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna, jednak nic nie mogłam zrobić, ani ja, ani ona. Obie byłyśmy unieruchomione, choć ja mogłam poruszać palcami. Ale co to dało?

Wampir wyszedł z nastolatką, a ja, gdy drzwi się zamknęły, mogłam się poruszać.

Podbiegłam do nich i otwarłam na je na oścież, a w tym samym momencie zamknęły się drzwi z pokoju Alucarda. Przypadłam do nich i nacisnęłam klamkę. Nic. Zaczęłam w nie walić.

- ALUCARD, OTWIERAJ TE DRZWI, DO CHOLERY!- wrzasnęłam, dalej waląc w drzwi.

Kate stała sparaliżowana. Nie wiedziała co się stało, ale nie mogła się ruszyć, po tym jak wyrwała się temu mężczyźnie i uciekła pod drzwi.

- Al!- krzyknęła, słysząc walenie w drzwi i wrzaski przyjaciółki.

- Dla dobra Alicii, potrwa to krótko.- odezwał się bezbarwnym tonem mężczyzna.- Nazywam się Alucard, jak zapewne się domyśliłaś, po krzykach tej tam.- wskazał od niechcenia na drzwi, a potem schował ręce do kieszeni. Jego postawa była przerażająco luźna i dominująca.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedział ten mężczyzna. Że nazywa się Alucard. Czyli Alicia ją okłamała? Dlaczego powiedziała, że nie zna żadnego Alucarda?!

- Żeby cię chronić.- powiedział brunet, tuż przy jej prawym uchu. Wrzasnęła i podskoczyła przestraszona i zaskoczona. Kiedy on do niej podszedł?! A do tego, czyta w myślach?!

Zrobiła krok w bok, byle dalej od tego Alucarda, i potknęła się o coś. Upadła z krzykiem… i zobaczyła o co się potknęła.

- Krew medyczna… - powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem, a potem spojrzała na bruneta- Kim… jesteś? Dlaczego Alicia mieszka z tobą, na takim obrzeżu?!

- Alicia chciała cię chronić, nie chciała ci tego mówić, ale skoro pytasz, to musze ci powiedzieć.

- Ale…- zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz umilkła, gdy Alucard utkwił w niej zimny wzrok.

- Jestem wampirem.- powiedział bez ogródek.

- Ale…- zająknęła się i zaczęła się dalej cofać. Mężczyzna ruszył powolnym krokiem za nią.- Ale wampiry nie istnieją!...

- Nie istnieją, powiadasz?- powtórzył brunet.- To co powiesz na to?

Zamarła, gdy odchylił usta i pokazał… kły.

- To… - znów się zająknęła i zaczęła intensywniej cofać.- … niemożliwe… Dlaczego Alicia z tobą mieszka?

Gdy wymieniła jej imię, zdała sobie sprawę, że wrzaski przyjaciółki ucichły, a w drzwiach słychać skrobanie. Mężczyzna- wampir- westchnął i również spojrzał w stronę chrobotu.

- Chyba niszczy mi drzwi swoim nożem. Bardzo chce się do ciebie dostać. Ona wie co się za chwile stanie.

- Dlaczego z tobą mieszka?- ponowiła pytanie Kate, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ostatnie zdanie… wampira. Nagle poczuła na plecach ścianę. Zamarła.

- Musi, inaczej ją zabiję. Ale mamy układ.

- Układ…? –powtórzyła nastolatka.

- Zgadza się. Zapewne domyślasz się, czego on dotyczy?

- Tak… Nie… - dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Jeśli człowiek stojący przed nią naprawdę był wampirem, to pewnie, że się domyślała.

- A chcesz mieć pewność?- Alucard nachylił się nad nią, tak, że jego oczy znalazły się prawie na poziomie jej oczu.

Gdy nie odpowiedziała, odezwał się znów.

- Piję jej krew co piątek. Dlatego właśnie nie mogła się z tobą spotykać w weekendy.

- Naprawdę jesteś…- jęknęła, a gdy nachylił się nad jej szyją, zamarła, drżąc.- Proszę, nie.

Poczuła, że liże ją, przez co przeszły ją dreszcze.

- Była jeszcze jedna umowa, dotycząca jej chodzenia do szkoły.

Katy nie odpowiedziała. Znów się domyślała.

- Jeśli ktoś się dowie cokolwiek , zginie.

Zaniemówiła, a gdy poczuła, że ręce wampira łapią ja za nadgarstki i unieruchamiają, szarpnęła się, starając uwolnić. Nic to nie dało, a Alucard szepnął jej do ucha.

- Chcę to zrobić szybko, by nie męczyć Alicii.

- Nie zabijaj mnie… nie gryź, proszę… - wyszeptała, a wampir znów polizał jej szyję.

- Za późno. Trzeba było nie śledzić Waltera.

Po tych słowach zatopił kły w szyi dziewczyny. Ta wrzasnęła i spróbowała odepchnąć mężczyznę, ale pchała skałę.

- Proszę, puść mnie!- załkała.

* * *

**Rozdział XIV**

Usłyszałam wrzask.

- Kate!- krzyknęłam, odrzucając nóż, którym dłubałam na około zamka. Zaczęłam walić w drzwi. Po dwóch minutach, zaczęłam biegać po domu, w poszukiwaniu Waltera. Kolejna minuta zeszła.

_Nie ma go w tym domu, nie trudź się._

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- wrzasnęłam na całe gardło, wracając do drzwi. Uderzyłam z całej siły w drzwi, zaciśniętą pięścią, i poczułam w niej ból.

- Cholera!- krzyknęłam. Chyba właśnie uszkodziłam sobie kostki lewej reki. Jeszcze minuta ciszy, a potem chwyciłam nóż w prawą dłoń.

- OTWIERAJ TE DRZWI, DO CHOLERY!- kopnęłam je i… otworzyły się.

Wpadłam, dosłownie, do pokoju i rozejrzałam się. Na jednym końcu, dalej od drzwi stal Alucard, ocierając wierzchem dłoni usta i brodę. Na drugim leżało zakrwawione ciało. Przypadłam do Kate, upuszczając nóż.

- Kate!- krzyknęłam. Żadnej reakcji. Sprawdziłam puls, na szyi- wbrew pozorom nie była w takim złym stanie. Nawet najmniejszego drgnięcia (nie licząc całej drżącej mnie). Zacisnęłam powieki, ale łzy i tak poleciały. Powoli, z opuszczoną głową, wstałam.

- Naprawdę ja zabiłeś.- wycedziłam- Zabiję cię!

Po tych słowach podniosłam głowę i, wściekła, rzuciłam się na Alucarda z zamiarem uderzenia go zdrową ręką. Złapał mój nadgarstek, unieruchamiając moją rękę w jednym miejscu. Nie zważając na ból, zamachnęłam się lewą. Wykręcił mi prawy nadgarstek tak mocno, że krzyknęłam z bólu.

- Puszczaj!- syknęłam, a ten, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wykonał „prośbę", jednocześnie odpychając mnie od siebie. Przypadłam z powrotem do martwej dziewczyny, ale teraz tylko po to, by wziąć swój nóż. Nie zdążyłam, bo broń zniknęła. Obróciłam się, wściekła, do Alucarda. Trzymał go.

Choć zrozpaczona i wkurzona (mało powiedziane!), nie miałam szans wygrać z Wampirem. Z żalem, że zostawiłam Katie, opuściłam pokój i budynek, biegnąc na oślep.

Po minucie intensywnego biegu usiadłam pod drzewem i siedziałam tam, dopóki zapas łez mi się nie skończył, a trochę to trwało.

„ _Jak on mógł?! Prawie na moich oczach?!"_

Myślałam, a po chwili w jakiś dziwny sposób uwierzyłam, że od niego ucieknę, więc znów się podniosłam i zaczęłam biec.

Ściemniało się powoli, więc przyspieszyłam. Nagle wypadłam an wolną przestrzeń- chyba koniec lasu.

A tam, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, stał on. Alucard.

" _Cholera! "_

Zaczął iść w moją stronę. Zerknęłam na jego twarz. Ledwie było coś widać, ale z tego co było, wywnioskowałam, że znów nie okazuje uczuć. Nagle osłabłam. Zachwiałam się, ale przemogłam czar wampira, obróciłam się na pięcie i znów uciekłam w las.

Po chwili potknęłam się o wystający korzeń i wpadłam na krzaki jeżyn które miałam przeskoczyć. Syknęłam, kiedy roślina powbijała kolce w moje ciało. Dzięki obecnym uczuciom, nie czułam bólu tak mocno jaki jest, toteż bez dalszych skrupułów podniosłam się i dalej zaczęłam biec.

Po chwili uderzyłam w Wampira, odbiłam się i upadłam.

- Musiałem.- klęknął przy mnie.

- Zostaw mnie!- wrzasnęłam, wstałam jak najszybciej i odwróciłam się od Alucarda. Zaczęłam uciekać, ale zatrzymało mnie nagłe szarpniecie prawej ręki. Wampir chwycił mnie za nadgarstek.

- Puść mnie!- krzyknęłam, ale on tylko zmusił mnie do spojrzenia na siebie.

- Musiałem.- powtórzył spokojnie.

- Nie prawda!

- Uspokój się.

- Nie!

- Bo ja cie uspokoję.

- Nie!

Zapewne moja odpowiedź byłaby inna, gdybym nie była tak wściekła. Wyrywałam się w napadzie szału, ale, oczywiście nic nie zdziałałam.

Nagle Wampir unieruchomił mnie, wykręcając nadgarstek do tyłu. Powoli zaczynało mnie wszystko boleć, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi.

- Ile jeszcze musi cie zaboleć, byś odzyskała panowanie nad sobą?- syknął mi do ucha, jednak nie ze złością, a zniecierpliwieniem.- Pęknięte kostki, powbijane kolce z jeżyn…

Nie dokończył, bo wbił kły w moją szyję.

- Co ty…- zaczęłam, ale zacisnął mocniej i wrzasnęłam z bólu. Już do mnie docierało, co się dokładnie dzieje, ale Wampir nie chciał przerwać.

Przemogłam ból kostek i złapałam Alucarda za włosy, starając się odciągnąć. Gdy to nic nie dało, zaczęłam się wyrywać, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłam, gdy pił, bowiem bałam się, ze kły zmasakrują mi szyję. Wrzeszczałam, kopałam i próbowałam uwolnić rękę z jego uścisku. Wolną dłonią zasłonił mi usta, co zagłuszyło moje krzyki.

Po minucie zaczęły dokuczać mi również rany po spotkaniu z jeżynami. Z każdą sekundą moje sprzeciwy słabły.

Po chwili Alucard puścił moją prawą rękę, a ja wpiłam paznokcie w dłoń, która zasłaniała mi usta. Nie krzyczałam już, tylko jęczałam (przez jego palce), by przestał.

Nagle puścił mnie, a ja upadłam. Nie wypił tyle krwi, bym straciła świadomość, i nie mogła się ruszyć, a to było dziwne. Spróbowałam zatamować wciąż płynącą krew lewą dłonią, i podparłam się o najbliższe drzewo. Podniosłam się chwiejnie.

Nie zwracałam uwagi, na wampira, a on też nie przeszkadzał mi. Spróbowałam zrobić krok do przodu, ale kolano się pode mną ugięło, zachwiałam się i upadłam.

Straciłam świadomość, myśląc, jak sprawić, by Alucard pożałował swoich czynów.

„ _Zabiję cię…"_

* * *

**Rozdział XV**

Otwarłam oczy. I pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to było leżąca na szafce nocnej książka. Ta sama, którą czytałam kilka dni temu. Drugie zaś, to moja lewa ręka, owinięta bandażem.

Wraz z tymi dwoma rzeczami przypomniały mi się ostatnie wydarzenia.

- Alucard!- wrzasnęłam wściekle, siadając i rzucając książka w miejsce, gdzie zawsze siedział. Miała, rację, był tam, na krańcu mojego łóżka. Złapał lecący przedmiot, położył na materac i zniknął.

Minął ułamek sekundy, zanim zostałam przygwożdżona do łóżka jego dłonią.

- Puszczaj mnie!- zaczęłam się wyrywać, ale po kolejnej chwili znieruchomiałam i zaniemówiłam z przymusu.

„ _Przestań mnie czarować!"_

Oddychałam ciężko, naciskał na moją klatkę piersiową. Gdy się „ uspokoiłam" nachylił się.

- Wybacz mi to, co zrobiłem i zrobię.

" _Co ... "_

Krzyknęłam z bólu, gdy wbił kły się w szyję. Znów zaczęłam się szarpać, ale unieruchomił moje nadgarstki.

Zaatakowało mnie zmęczenie. Nie mogłam się oprzeć i zasnęłam, wciąż wściekła i zrozpaczona.

„ _Dlaczego znów mnie ugryzłeś?!"_

Znów otworzyłam oczy. Byłam słaba, ciągłe picie krwi, raz za razem wyniszcza organizm.

Obróciłam się na brzuch i zaczęłam płakać. Wiedziałam, że Alucard tu jest, ale byłam prawie pewna, że „ unieszkodliwi" mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy się wkurzę.

- Dlaczego ją zabiłeś? Czemu nie wymazałeś jej pamięci, na przykład?- spytałam do poduszki.

- Nie umiem.

- Co?- obróciłam się i spojrzałam na Alucarda. Nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć tych słów, w szczególności z jego ust.

- Nie umiem.- powtórzył cierpliwie.

- Jak to… nie umiesz?

- Po prostu.- wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.- Nie umiem wszystkiego. Nie miałem wyboru.

Moja złość trochę spadła, ale to tylko dlatego, że była szansa, by mówił prawdę. Była szansa.

- Naprawdę.- znów spróbował mnie przekonać, słysząc moje myśli.

- A może chciałeś po prostu wypić trochę innej krwi niż moja?- starałam się tego nie mówić ze złością, ale średnio wyszło.

- W każdej chwili mogę wypić medyczną.

- Nie wmawiaj mi, że medyczna jest dobra.- to już warknęłam.

- Nie zrobiłbym ci czegoś takiego, gdybym miał wybór.

Nie wierzyłam mu. Powoli wstałam i zachwiałam się, a potem ruszyłam do łazienki.

W połowie drogi Wampir zablokował mi drogę. Objął mnie, a ja się spięłam, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi (miałam nadzieję, ze zaraz mnie nie ugryzie). Po chwili zrozumiałam, że próbuje mnie pocieszyć. Co prawda nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, ale sam gest był miły i pocieszający. Również go objęłam i rozpłakałam się.

* * *

**Rozdział XVI**

Kilka dni później zaczęłam chodzić do szkoły. Nieobecności zostały usprawiedliwione wyjazdem, a ja, z powodu mojej „rodziny" nie musiałam nadrabiać. Chociaż taki plus mieszkania z wampirem.

Stałam teraz przed drzwiami szkoły, czekając, aż przyjedzie Walter, gdy nagle poczułam powiew zimnego powietrza. Obróciłam się za siebie.

- Alu…- przerwałam. Nie, to nie był Alucard. Jakiś szatyn o czerwonych oczach. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, złapał mnie za rękę i poczułam, że wszystko na mnie napiera.

Po chwili zobaczyłam, że jestem w lesie, a mężczyzna, którego „ spotkałam" pod szkołą stoi kilka metrów ode mnie.

- Wampir?- jęknęłam, starając się nie bać. Zatoczyłam się, raczej nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takich podróży.

„ _Dobra krew jest przekleństwem"_

- Chyba nas już znasz.- mruknął nieznajomy.

- Od prawie roku mieszkam jednym z was. Źle sobie wybrałeś ofiarę.- odpowiedziałam, po czym obróciłam się tyłem do wampira i zaczęłam iść. Starałam się zachować spokój.

„ _Jakiś wampir mnie porwał ze szkoły, jestem z nim sama, i to jeszcze w nieznanym mi lesie. Nie panikuj, spokojnie… wampiry lubią bojące się ofiary, a ty nie chcesz mu przecież sprawiać przyjemności, prawda?"_

- A ty gdzie?- zawołał nieznajomy.

- Do domu.- odparłam sucho, nie odwracając się.

- Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jesteś.- zauważył, chyba trochę rozbawiony.

- Gdzieś na pewno dojdę, a stamtąd pojadę do domu.- odpowiedziałam wyniośle.

„ _Co ja robię?! Kto o zdrowych zmysłach prowokuje wampira?!"_

- Nie zdążysz dojść.

- Bo co?- odwróciłam się do niego, wciąż idąc, teraz tyłem.

- Bo będziesz martwa.

Zniknął, a ja zaczęłam biec. Zatrzymał mnie, wykręcając ręce do tyłu. Odchylił bluzkę, a ja zaczęłam wrzeszczeć. Naprawdę miał mnie zamiar zabić!

- Alucard!

- Hmm? Alucard?

- Dowiesz za chwilę.- warknęłam, a panika prawie mną zawładnęła. Co jeśli się nie dowie? Jeśli Alucard nie zdąży?

- Jak chcesz.- chyba wzruszył ramionami.

- Alu…- przerwał mi, zatapiając kły w moim ciele. Wrzasnęłam z bólu i złości.

„ _Ratuj mnie! On nie jest taki jak ty! Nie dba, czy przeżyję!"_

Pomyślałam próbując oderwać od siebie wampira, ciągnąc go za włosy.

Nie przeszkodziłam mu zbytnio, a ten za karę zacisnął mocniej szczęki, prawie miażdżąc mi tchawicę. Zacharczałam i podwoiłam wysiłki. Bolało bardziej niż najgorzej u Alucarda!

- Puść ją.- otworzyłam lekko oczy, i poczułam, że wampir przestaje pić. Mimo rozmazanego wzroku rozpoznałam czerwony płaszcz. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

- A ty to kto?- spytał zaskoczony szatyn. Usłyszałam klikniecie odbezpieczonego pistoletu.

- Puść ją.- powtórzył Alucard, tak zimnych tonem, jakiego jeszcze nie słyszałam.

- Nie możesz mnie zabić.- Nieznajomy nie stracił pewności siebie. Tym razem Wampir się uśmiechnął złośliwie.

- Nie? Nawet srebrem?

- Srebrem?- szatyn stracił trochę pewności- Dlaczego miałbyś mieć srebro?

- Cóż, mam swoje powody.

„ _Ja krwawię! Skończ tą gierkę!"_

Pomyślałam, czując jak krew moczy mi bluzkę.

- Skoro tak chcesz.- odpowiedział na głos, i wyczułam jeszcze większe zdziwienie trzymającego mnie szatyna.

- Jak strzelisz, to ją zabiję.- ostrzegł.

- Nie zdążysz.

Rozległ się huk i upadłam wśród popiołu, naciskając na ranki i starając się zatamować krwawienie. Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam kucającego obok mnie Alucarda.

- Alu…- zaczęłam.

- Przeniosę cię do domu.- przerwał mi.- Uwaga.

- Cze…- nie zdążyłam, bo dotknął mojego czoła i powietrze zaczęło na mnie napierać. Zaczęłam z trudem łapać oddech, a potem opadłam na łóżko, w swoim pokoju.

- Alucard?- spytałam w przestrzeń- Alucard!

Zero odzewu, nie było go w tym domu. Usłyszałam szmer i spadłam z łóżka, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. Spojrzałam na niego.

- Walter…- jęknęłam słabo- Gdzie Alucard?

- Nie wrócił jeszcze.

Podszedł do mnie, pomógł wstać i położył z powrotem na łóżko.

- Poczekaj chwilkę.- rzucił, wychodząc z pokoju.

Leżałam tak patrząc w sufit. Dlaczego Alucarda nie ma? Dlaczego tam został, a mnie tu przysłał? Nie jestem w takim złym stanie, jak mogłoby się wydawać!

Walter wrócił z opatrunkiem w ręce.

- Walter… jeśli Alucard nie przyjdzie dopóki się nie obudzę…- zaczęłam, ale resztę zdania wymamrotałam niewyraźnie. Zaczęłam odczuwać skutki ugryzienia i przenosin. Oczy mi się zamykały, powoli nie mogłam się ruszyć i nic powiedzieć.

* * *

**Rozdział XVII**

Otworzyłam oczy. Tym razem nie musiałam sobie przypominać co się wydarzyło, wiedziałam od razu. Usiadłam na łóżku i skrzywiłam się z bólu. Jednak była różnica między ugryzieniami Alucarda, a tego wampira. Alucard dbał chyba, by nie uszkodzić mi ważniejszych nerwów, ale ten co mnie zaatakował po prostu chciał się napić, nie obchodziło go, czy przeżyję…

W pokoju Alucarda nie było.

- Alucard!- wrzasnęłam, ale widziałam, że w domu też go nie ma. Zawsze, gdy się budziłam po… gorszym dniu, siedział na krańcu łóżka. Ale teraz był ten gorszy dzień, a go nie było.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Walter, z talerzem zupy i sztućcami.

- Gdzie Alucard?

- Nie wrócił.

- Dlaczego go tak długo nie ma?!

- Zjedz coś.

- Nie zjem, dopóki tu nie wróci!

Nie wiem co się ze mną działo. Czy ja się martwiłam o Wampira?!

- Dobrze, zostawię ci tu tą zupę, a ty sobie czekaj, aczkolwiek nie mam pojęcia kiedy wróci, a nawet dlaczego go nie ma. Miał tylko uratować cię, i wrócić do domu.

- No właśnie!- zaszlochałam- A co… jeśli mu się coś stało?! Jeśli…

- Nie ma jeśli. Coś mu po prostu wypadło. Zjedz zupę.

- Nie.

- Zostawię ci ją, jak zgłodniejesz, to zjesz, a teraz pozwól, ze cie opuszczę, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Upadłam na łóżko i wtuliłam się w poduszkę.

„ _Co się ze mną dzieje? Ugryzł mnie ktoś inny, Alucard uratował, a potem nie wrócił… czy ja się o niego martwię? Czemu, w takim razie? On jest najsilniejszym wampirem na świecie, najstarszym! Ale… dlaczego go nie ma?! Czy ten wampir, co mnie ugryzł, przeżył i… i zabił Alucarda?! To niemożliwe!"_

I potem zaczęłam się zastanawiać poważniej nad moimi warunkami życia. Ale w sposób, w jaki nie zastanawiałam się wcześniej. Pod kątem plusów.

„ _U Alucarda jestem bezpieczna… nie tak jak w szkole nawet. Tutaj mnie nie znajda inne wampiry, a Alucard jest… łagodny. W każdym razie łagodniejszy od innych… Co się stanie ze mną jeśli nie wróci? Błagam cię, wróć…"_

Bałam się tej niepewności… już o wiele bardziej niż Wampira.

„ _On był złośliwy i wredny… ale dobry."_

- Był?- usłyszałam obok ucha i, z piskiem, sturlałam się na ziemie.- Już mam nie być?

Podniosłam wzrok na stojącego obok mnie mężczyznę.

- Ty…- stanęłam przed Wampirem, drżąc.

- Mówiłem, że nie zabije mnie byle kto.- uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- … głupku!- wrzasnęłam, wkurzona, i uderzyłam go pięścią w twarz, tak, że się zatoczył lekko do tyłu i zgiął, zaskoczony.- Nie strasz mnie tak!

- No, no, widzę, że siły ci nie ubyło.- wyprostował się, trzymając dłoń na żuchwie i patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem.

Zdałam sobie z tego co zrobiłam.

- O Boże, przepra…

Zaśmiał się.

- Za co? Należało mi się. Chyba

- Gdzie byłeś?

- Integra mnie wysłała do wioski, daleko…

Nie dałam mu skończyć, bo przywarłam do niego, mocząc mu łzami płaszcz.

* * *

**Rozdział XVIII- Watykan**

Siwowłosy mężczyzna stał przy oknie, patrząc zamyślony na panoramę Watykanu.

- Przeklęta Anglia.- mruknął- Nie umie uciszyć wampirów. A przecież mają tego swojego Alucarda!

Znał tego Wampira ze słyszenia nigdy się z nim nie spotkał. Zresztą gdyby tak się stało prawdopodobnie by nie żył…

Hellsing zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. A do tego to, co się dowiedział przed kilkoma minutami…

Mężczyznę wyrwało z zamyślenia pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejdź.- obrócił się w stronę wchodzącego blondyna.

- Wzywałeś.- odezwał się.

- Taa…- przytaknął, trochę niedbałym tonem.- Wiesz co zrobił Alucard niedawno, Anderson?

- Nie, a co? Znowu kłopoty w Anglii?

- Zgadza się. U Alucarda zamieszkała nastolatka.

- Nastolatka? – powtórzył mężczyzna niedowierzającym tonem.- Wiesz coś więcej?

- Nie znam powodu, dla którego tak jest, ale jeśli cie to zainteresuje, dziewczyna nazywa się Alicia Stone, ma rude włosy i chodzi do gimnazjum.

- Rude…?- Andersonowi przypomniała się jego „wycieczka" do Anglii, podczas której spotkał młodą, rudowłosą dziewczynę. Zaraz potem zjawił się Alucard i „przepędził" go.

- A wracając do tematu, z powodu którego wezwałem cie tu, mam zadanie dla ciebie.

- Hmm?

- Przekażesz Integrze list.

- A co z ta dziewczyną?

Siwowłosy odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od Andersona.

- Możesz zabić.

Alexander z uśmiechem odwrócił się i nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi.

- Oczywiście, biskupie Maxwell.

* * *

**Rozdział- XIX**

- Gdzie mnie zabierasz?- spytałam, podejrzliwym tonem, Alucarda. Od ataku minął miesiąc, zwykły nudny miesiąc, a teraz Wampir zabierał mnie gdzieś, niewiadomo gdzie. Był wieczór, powoli się ściemniało, najwygodniejsza pora dla niego, ale czy dla mnie…?

- Zobaczysz.- odparł tonem, który oznaczał „nie pytaj więcej, bo ci i tak nie powiem"

Umilkłam zirytowana, i spojrzałam w kierunku w którym szliśmy. Za kilkaset metrów będziemy na krańcu lasu.

A Alucard nie robił mi takich niespodzianek. Nigdy. Gdzie on mnie zabiera…?

- Nie!- poczułam, że Alucard popchnął mnie na bok. Zatoczyłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Zamarłam.

W klatce piersiowej Wampira wbite było kilka, a nawet kilkanaście długich noży. Które najwidoczniej były przeznaczone dla mnie.

- Alucard!- krzyknęłam, podbiegłam do niego i kucnęłam obok. Jego ręka mnie zatrzymała przed próbą pomocy mu w podniesieniu się.

- Uciekaj.- wyjął pierwsze ostrze i wbił w ziemię.

- Dlaczego?

Nie odpowiedział.

- Alucard, powiedz, dlaczego?!

Skończył wyjmować ostrza, wstał, ciągnąc mnie do góry za rękę, i zaczął się rozglądać.

- Dlaczego?!- powtórzyłam, coraz bardziej przerażona. Kto go zaatakował?!

- Anderson.

- Ten…- zaczęłam, myśląc o blondynie, którego spotkałam przy ucieczce ponad pół roku temu.

- Ten sam.- potwierdził z kamienną twarzą, wyjmując pistolet.- Anderson, nie ukrywaj się!- zawołał.

Obrócił się błyskawicznie do tyłu, i strzelił. Też tam spojrzałam i zobaczyłam mężczyznę, tego samego co kiedyś, stojącego kilkadziesiąt metrów od nas, i zmierzającego w naszym kierunku. Rana, która pojawiła się w jego klatce piersiowej już znikała.

„ _Dlaczego on się regeneruje?!"_

Alucard nie poruszył się, czekając aż blondyn podejdzie.

- Chcesz zabić Alicię.- stwierdził bezbarwnym tonem. Anderson nie odpowiedział.

Zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć, blondyn rzucił się na Wampira, powalając go na ziemie. Upadłam, popchnięta przez Alucarda, i odsunęłam się na jeszcze większa odległość. Mężczyźni zaczęli walczyć tak szybko, że mój mózg wyłapywał co dwudziesty ruch.

Kilka sekund później zobaczyłam bruneta przybitego do pnia drzewa tak, że nie mógł wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

- Alucard!- krzyknęłam, i podniosłam się, chcąc do niego podbiec.

- Jesteś rozkojarzony.- Anderson zatrzymał mnie w połowie drogi, wykręcając rękę do tyłu i przykładając ostrze do gardła.- Kilka sekund walki i już cię unieszkodliwiłem.

- Czego… czego chcesz?- wydusiłam, patrząc jak Wampir się szarpie, próbując uwolnić ręce.

- Widzieć, jak Alucard cierpi.- wyszeptał mi do ucha blondyn, i zobaczyłam jak czarnowłosy nieruchomieje.

- Nie masz prawa.- usłyszałam ledwie dosłyszalny syk, wydobywający się z ust bruneta.

- Co chcesz zrobić?- spytałam, drżącym głosem.

- Zabić cię.- usłyszałam satysfakcję w jego głosie, a potem poczułam, że jego nóż ześlizgnął się z szyi na klatkę piersiową. Podniosłam wzrok na Alucarda, który również patrzył na poczynania Andersona, z miną, której nie umiałam rozszyfrować.

„ _Alucard, on naprawdę chcę mnie zabić?"_

Pomyślałam przerażona, ale nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.

- Co się stanie, jak to zrobię?- teraz blondyn zwrócił się do Wampira.

- Zabije cię.- warknął w odpowiedzi brunet.

- Nie uda ci się. Nie umiesz mnie zabić, tak samo jak ja ciebie.

„ _Nie możesz go zabić?!"_

Alucard nic nie powiedział, ani w myślach ani na głos. Poczułam jak Alexander ciągnie mnie do tyłu, a potem popycha na drzewo. Uderzyłam w nie lekko, a potem jak najszybciej, zwróciłam się w kierunku Alucarda, chcąc do niego podbiec, ale Anderson znów mnie zatrzymał, przykładając do szyi nóż. Zerknęłam na Wampira, oddychając płytko, i prawie odetchnęłam z ulgą. Alucardowi udało się uwolnić obie ręce.

- No, i nie będzie zabawy…- westchnął Alexander, widząc to.- Trzeba to zrobić szybciej.

Wbił ostrze w moją klatkę piersiową. Zachłysnęłam się, zaskoczona, i upadłam z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dotknęłam ostrza, a potem powoli złapałam za rękojeść i pociągnęłam, wyjmując. Syknęłam cicho z bólu, a z rany zaczęła płynąć krew, jednostajnym strumieniem. Wypuściłam nóż z dłoni, a ten z brzdękiem uderzył w ziemię.

- Alucard…- wyszeptałam.

Przycisnęłam dłoń do rany, starając się zablokować krwotok, ale nic to nie dało. Podniosłam wzrok, widząc koło siebie ruch. To Anderson podniósł zakrwawione ostrze, a potem znowu zalała mnie fala bólu. Jęknęłam, i zobaczyłam, że teraz z mojego brzucha wystaje rękojeść. Znów ją złapałam, odrzucając nóż.

- Ach, jeszcze list… - usłyszałam Andersona, ale nie zwróciłam uwagi na to zdanie.

Spojrzałam w stronę Wampira. Już stał obok mnie, a Blondyna nie było…

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Dlaczego byłam szczęśliwa i smutna jednocześnie, umierając? To takie nienormalne… człowiek nie powinien się cieszyć, gdy zasypiał na zawsze… Moje życie znaczyło niewiele…

- Nie zamykaj oczu.- usłyszałam jak przez mgłę.

Alucard… dlaczego się nie uśmiechasz? Dlaczego masz taką minę? Wreszcie będziesz mógł wpić cała moją krew…

- Nie zamykaj oczu!

Wampir przestał słyszeć myśli dziewczyny. Gwałtownie ją podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić.

- Cholera…- mruknął. Ona już nie żyła, i miał dwie możliwości. Zmienić ją, albo… nic nie zrobić. Jeśli chodziło o przemienienie jej… mu to by bardziej odpowiadało, to było pewne, ale mówiła, że woli zginąć, niż zostać tym, czym on jest… jak większość ludzi, których zabił, lub dał szansę zostania wampirami. A tu można by zaskoczyć Alicię. Taka szansę dał tylko kilku osobom, na przestrzeni wieków. To jego ukochana, którą przemienił gdy umierała, zdradziła go i stworzyła nowy gatunek, który zaczął zagrażać ludzkości.

- Co zrobić…?- mruknął znów, a po kilku sekundach zdecydował.

I był coraz bliżej, do poznania, czyją krew przypomina.

* * *

**Rozdział XX**

„ Ktoś siedzi na moim łóżku…"

Odzywał się we mnie co jakiś czas nieznany mi głos. Wiedziałam jedynie, że leżę na łóżku, a obok mnie inny mężczyzna.

„ Wyciąga w twoja stronę rękę"

To zdanie mnie ocuciło. Błyskawicznie wskoczyłam z łóżka, i uderzyłam w najbliższą ścianę.

- Ał…- jęknęłam i rozejrzałam się. Byłam w tej chwili jakieś trzy metry od łóżka, na którym, plecami do mnie, siedział mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu. Opuścił rękę, którą przez chwilę trzymał w powietrzu. Nie patrzył na mnie.

- Ach, to ty.- westchnęła z ulgą. A potem przypomniałam sobie co się stało.

- Co… przecież nie powinnam żyć! Czy ty…

- Tak. Zmieniłem cię.

- Dlaczego?- kilkoma szybkimi krokami stanęłam przed nim, w odległości dwóch metrów- Obiecałeś, że tego nie zrobisz.

- Wiesz co sobie myślałem, gdy cię gryzłem ostatni raz?- spytał, wyjmując Casulla. Pokręciłam lekko głową.- Że jeśli nie będziesz chciała być wampirem, to cię zabiję.

„Uważaj!"

Słuchając tego głosu, zrobiłam krok w bok, a pocisk przeleciał tuż przed moimi oczami, a potem wbił się w ścianę.

- Co ty robisz?!- krzyknęłam zaskoczona, ruchem Alucarda, jak również moją reakcją.

- Nie ruszaj się.

Znów skierował pistolet w moją stronę. I znów udało mi się uniknąć śmiertelnego pocisku, jednak musnął mnie w ramię. Syknęłam, czując ból, o wiele za mocny jak na zwykłą ranę.

„ _No tak… przecież te pociski są srebrne"_

- Przestań, do cholery!- przeskoczyłam przez łóżko, i od tyłu zatrzymałam rękę Wampira, a wraz z nią pistolet, wykręcając ją tak, by lufa skierowana była do góry.- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz?- syknęłam.- Nie po to mnie uratowałeś, by teraz zabić!

- Chcesz być tym kim ja?- jego głos był chłodny. Dziwnie chłodny… żałował, że mnie zmienił?- Chcesz być nieśmiertelnym krwiopijcą?

- Jeśli masz zamiar mnie zabić, to tak.

Poruszył dłonią, a potem wyrwał rękę z mojego uścisku i wstał.

- Kiedyś wolałaś śmierć od ugryzienia, a co dopiero zostania wampirem.- zauważył, patrząc na mnie z półuśmiechem. Też się uśmiechnęłam. W końcu wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej postawy. Nie podobało mi się to, jak mówił przed chwilą… wolę go złośliwego.

W moich oczach, z nieznanych mi powodów, pojawiły się łzy.

- Nie płacz.- odezwał się Wampir, zmieniając nagle ton na poważny- Wciąż masz wybór.

- Ale ja nie płaczę, bo zostałam wampirem.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a potem przywarłam do jego płaszcza- Jestem szczęśliwa.

* * *

**Rozdział XXI**

- Alucard, kpisz sobie?!

- Nie ma w tym ani krzty kpiny.- odpowiedział spokojnie.- No może trochę…

Stałam w swoim pokoju. Tyle, że teraz w jednym z rogów leżała trumna.

- Nie będę w tym spała!

- Musisz. Inaczej za kilka dni nie będziesz mogła się ruszać z wycieńczenia.

Patrzyłam z niedowierzaniem na pudło, próbując sobie wyobrazić wygodnie śpiącą mnie.

- A teraz się napij.

- Co…- złapałam lecący w moją stronę przedmiot tylko dzięki refleksowi. No tak, krew medyczna. Spojrzałam na torebkę i poczułam palący ból w gardle. Miałam wrażenie, jakby wszystko błyskało czerwienią.

- Proszę cię, wyjdź.- odezwałam się cicho.- Chcę sama…

- Rozumiem.- przerwał mi, i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

Usiadłam ciężko na łóżku i oderwałam rożek worka. Poczułam rdzawy zapach krwi i podniosłam rękę i wlałam sobie zawartość folii do gardła. Westchnęłam z ulgą, i po chwili torebka była pusta. Odłożyłam ją na stolik.

- Cholera!- zaczęłam krążyć po pokoju.

Przypomniały mi się słowa Alucarda. „ Jeżeli pijesz krew medyczną, nie do końca z własnej woli, to nigdy nie osiągniesz pełni bycia wampirem… Dopiero gdy wypijesz krew z ciała, jeszcze świeżą, i bez przymusu, staniesz się prawdziwym Nosferatu. Przenikanie przez ściany, znikanie, teleportacja… lepiej się napić krwi, i po sprawie."

- Ja go zabiję… po prostu zabiję…

- Kogo?- o ścianę oparty był Alucard.

- Andersona.- warknęłam, a potem dodałam.- Miałeś sobie iść.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić? Miałem iść jak będziesz piła.

- Nie wiem jak! Jakkolwiek!

- Na razie po prostu istniejesz. Tylko istniejesz.

- Wiem.- warknęłam- Naucz mnie czegoś.

- Nie mogę.

- Aby zle.

- Broń ci mogę dać.

- Jaką?- zaskoczył mnie tym stwierdzeniem. Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na niego.

- Tą.- wyciągnął pistolet, przypominający Casulla, tyle, ze o wiele mniejszego.- Srebrne kule, 5mm, w magazynku dziesięć.

- Wow… to dla mnie?- westchnęłam z zachwytem.

- Taa… Ale musisz mieć rękawiczki. Jesteś wampirem, a te naboje są na wampiry.

Wyciągnął drugą dłoń, na której leżały czarne rękawiczki.

- Pomyślałeś… o wszystkim.- zauważyłam cicho, zakładając je. Wzięłam pistolet i udałam, że celuję.

- Chciałaś wyjść na zewnątrz.- powiedział po chwili Wampir. To fakt, od kilku dni nie wypuszczał mnie z domu, twierdząc, ze jestem za słaba.

Przytaknęłam.

- Do świtu pozostało kilka godzin, tyle tylko masz czasu.

- Musi wystarczyć.- westchnęłam.

Założyłam kurtkę, wcisnęłam broń do zewnętrznej kieszeni i opuściłam pokój.

Wdychałam powietrze, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak mogłam żyć z takimi przytłumionymi zmysłami.

„ _Gdy byłam człowiekiem, nie miałam wady wzroku ani słuchu, a teraz widzę jakieś 5 razy lepiej niż wtedy… jeśli nie jestem jeszcze Nosferatu, to jak będę widzieć wtedy?"_

Potrząsnęłam głową.

„ _Tego się nie dowiem! Nie zabiję kogoś, tylko po to, by… by co? Nieśmiertelność już mam, na co mi więcej? Wyostrzone zmysły też, na co mi przenikanie przez ściany, czy…"_

Usłyszałam nienaturalny szelest na prawo, za krzakami. Błyskawicznie spojrzałam tam, chowając prawą rękę do kieszeni i zaciskając palce na kolbie pistoletu. Ale nic tam nie zauważyłam. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim znów się wyprostowałam i ruszyłam dalej, jednak wciąż nasłuchując.

Po kilku minutach straciłam czujność i znów zaczęłam się zachwycać naturą. Nagle usłyszałam huk, i poleciałam kilka metrów w powietrzu i uderzyłam w drzewo. Osunęłam się po nim z jękiem i podniosła wzrok. Widziałam niewyraźnie, z nieznanych mi powodów. Zobaczyłam nachylającego się mężczyznę.

- Kim jesteś?- wydusiłam, próbując złapać oddech. Dlaczego nie umiałam? Przecież wampiry nie muszą oddychać, prawda?

- Piękna sztuka mi się trafiła.- odezwał się, dość dumnym głosem, nieznajomy, podnosząc mnie do góry za kurtkę. Słabo sięgnęłam do kieszeni.

- Dlaczego do mnie strzeliłeś?

A raczej, dlaczego byłam tak słaba? To by było ważniejsze pytanie.

- Cholera, zostaw mnie!- przystawiłam lufę pistoletu do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny.

- Jesteś w stanie mnie zabić?

- Strzelałam już do innych, z zamiarem zabicia.- warknęłam i nacisnęłam spust.

Rozległ się huk i mężczyzna puścił mnie. Osunęłam się i spod półprzymkniętych powiek zobaczyłam ciało, leżące kilka metrów ode mnie.

„ _Co za odrzut…"_

Tylko to zdążyłam pomyśleć, a potem straciłam przytomność.

Alucard wstał.

- Co się dzieje?- Walter spojrzał zaniepokojony.

- Czuję krew.

- To możliwe, przed chwilą zraniłem się kartka papieru.

- Nie twoją.- Wampir prawie przewrócił oczami.

Walter naprawdę czuł niepokój. Alucard się tak nie zachowywał, jeśli nie chodziło o Integrę… albo Alicię.

- Masz rację.- potwierdził Wampir.- To krew Alicii. Zaraz wrócę.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Będę czekał.- Walter wstał.- Gotowy do walki.

Alucard zerknął na niego i przytaknął.

Wyszedł z budynku i od razu skierował się w stronę źródła zapachu.

Kolo kilometra dalej leżała Alicia… a kilka metrów obok leżał martwy mężczyzna.

- Nie wampir.- podszedł do dziewczyny i ostrożnie ja podniósł.

Chyba trafiła na jakiegoś łowcę, ten do niej strzelił, a ona go zabiła… zabiła kogoś.

Nie wahała się przy strzeleniu do niego w chacie, ani by podciąć sobie gardło na drzewie, ale to już przesada! Bez zawahania, jak się domyślał, zabiła człowieka!

Alucard ruszył w stronę domu, jednocześnie przyglądając się ranie Alicii. Nie trafił w serce, ale było bardzo blisko… zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

„ _Gdzie jestem?"_

Pomyślałam nieprzytomnie. Stałam w swoim domu, przed… rodzicami. Zaniemówiłam.

- Ubierz bluzę, Może być chłodno.- odezwał się ojciec.

- Ale…

- Żadnych „ale". Jedziemy na piknik, i tego nie zmienisz.- przerwała niecierpliwe mama.

„ _Czy… to wydarzenie sprzed roku? Sen? Nie, zbyt realny…"_

Uszczypnęłam się mocno w ramię, lecz tak, by rodzice nie zauważyli. Bolało, a w śnie chyba nie powinno bolec, prawda?

„ _Przeniosłam się w czasie…? To chyba nie możliwe, ale… jeśli tak, to powinnam uratować rodziców… otrzymałam druga szansę, nie chcę jej zmarnować! Jeśli pojedziemy na ten piknik, to oni zginą!"_

- Nie jedziemy na żaden piknik.

- Czemu?- spytał ojciec, zdziwiony moja stanowczością w głosie.

- Bo…- zawahałam się. Nie mogę powiedzieć o Alucardzie, bo po pierwsze nie uwierzą, po drugie on ich znajdzie i zabije!- … przeczuwam, ze stanie się coś złego.

- Bzdura.- tata machnął lekceważąco ręką- Bądź za piętnaście minut w aucie.

Nie odpuszczą… teraz jedynie mogę się przygotować odpowiednio.

- Dobrze.- westchnęłam i poszłam do pokoju. Tam natychmiast zamknęłam drzwi i zaczęłam gorączkowo myśleć.

„ _Jakaś broń… kijka nie mam, nóż biorę, krzyżyk… mam tylko ja. Dam go rodzicom. Woda święcona… właśnie! Gdzie ona była…? W szafce na przedpokoju był słoiczek chyba…. Pokropię ich nią… i siebie też. Tylko czy to pomoże? Nie, przed Alucardem na pewno nie pomoże, ale przecież ghoule są za słabe by ugryźć pokropioną szyję, prawda?_

Włożyłam nóż do spodni, po czym cichutko poszłam i wzięłam wodę. Zamoczyłam palce i przejechałam po szyi, a potem schowałam słoiczek do kieszeni i poszłam do auta. Tam delikatnie, by nie zauważyli, pochlapałam szyje rodziców.

Gdy dotarliśmy od razu poszłam zrobić kilka patyków.

„ _Wyposażenie jak na wojnę"_

Przeleciało mi przez głowę, gdy patrzyłam na mój zestaw broni.

- Pójdziesz pozbierać mi jabłka? Zrobię w domu jabłecznik.- poprosiła mama.

- Ale…

- Co "ale"?

Odetchnęłam głęboko. Musiałam powiedzieć.

- Jeśli odejdę, zaatakują wampiry i zabiją was, a potem mnie.- powiedziałam na jednym tchu.

- Ta twoja fantazja mnie zaskakuje... Jakie książki czytałaś ostatnio?

- Ale…

- Żadnych „ale". Rodzice chcą porozmawiać o ważnych sprawach.

Odwróciłam się, udając naburmuszoną i ruszyłam w stronę drugiego końca polany.

„ _Nie będę zbierać jabłek, gdy moja rodzina jest w…"_

Przerwał mi przeraźliwy krzyk matki.

„ _Za wcześnie!"_

Odwróciłam się błyskawicznie, akurat, by zobaczyć, jak ghoul zatapia kły w szyi taty, a matkę atakuje drugi.

Zaczęłam biec w ich kierunku, w biegu wyciągając słoiczek, a gdy dobiegłam, pochlapałam wszystkich, a ci rozpadli się w proch. Rodzice też. Upuściłam słoik roztrzęsiona i osunęłam się na kolana. Znów widziałam śmierć rodziny…

„ _Nie mogę iść do chaty, sytuacja się powtórzy… jak tu zostanę, Alucard mnie znajdzie… inny budynek? Uciekać autem? Tata miał kluczyki, a one rozpadły się wraz z nim. Czyli budynek."_

Zajrzałam do pierwszego lepszego budynku, a gdy się okazał pusty, weszłam. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz.

„ _Alucarda to i tak nie powstrzyma, a ghoule chociaż przez chwilę"_

Siadłam przy stole i położyłam na głowę na ramionach.

I po kilku minutach ( które dla mnie trwały wieczność) doczekałam się.

- Witam, panno ...

- Przymknij się, Alucard. Mam gorsze problemy od ciebie.

Zamilkł zaskoczony, a ja się wyprostowałam. Pojawił się tuż przede mną i nachylił się jeszcze bliżej. Nawet nie drgnęłam.

- Znasz mnie?

- Sama tego nie rozumiem, ale spróbuję ci…- przerwałam- PRZESTAŃ!- wrzasnęłam na niego, bowiem zrobiłam się senna. Odepchnęłam go od siebie, i, korzystając z zaskoczenia Wampira, skoczyłam na niego. Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłam, ale gdy byłam jeszcze w powietrzu, poczułam, że zamierają mi mięśnie.

„ _Nie! Nie lubię tego czaru!"_

Upadłam i usłyszałam okropny trzask w prawej ręce. Wrzasnęłam, i przycisnęłam ją do siebie. A Alucard stał i patrzył osłupiały na mnie wijącą się z bólu.

- Ruszasz się.

- Jak mam się nie ruszać, skoro złamałeś mi przedramię?- syknęłam- Wiesz jak to boli?!

Nie odpowiedział.

- Czemu mnie nie złapałeś? Przecież nic bym ci nie zrobiła!

Znów się nie odezwał, a ja straciłam wzrok. Westchnęłam, słysząc, ze podchodzi.

- Czemu mam nie wiedzieć? Uśpij mnie.

Poczułam, że mnie podniósł, bym stała i zbliżył się do mojej szyi.

- Zabiję cię.- wyszeptał zimno, zahaczając skórę kłami. Poczułam gorącą strużkę krwi i nie powstrzymałam się przed wzdrygnięciem. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech.

- To zabij. Może jak zginę tutaj, to tam wrócę.

- Hm?- nie udało mu się ukryć zaskoczenia.- Gdzie?

- Powiem ci, jak mnie przestaniesz straszyć.

Miałam trochę zabawy, wiedząc coś, czego Alucard nie wie. Mimo powagi sytuacji… tak długo czekałam na taki moment.

- Zabierz mnie do siebie.- poprosiłam, czując narastający ból w ręce.

- Gdzie?

- Do Londynu.

Nastała cisza. Wiedziałam, co się teraz stanie. Skoro wiedziałam, gdzie mieszka, to Alucard ma tylko dwie możliwości: zabić mnie, albo zabrać ze sobą.

Poczułam zmęczenie i zamknęłam oczy. Wybrał tą drugą, wiedziałam, że mnie nie zabije. Nie opierałam się, od razu zasnęłam.

* * *

**Rozdział XXII**

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jestem w tym samym pokoju co zawsze.

„ _Sen czy…"_

Podniosłam lewą rękę i dotknęłam prawej. Poczułam gips i westchnęłam, domyślając się, że Wampir tu jest. Usiadłam, i spytałam, patrząc na Alucarda.

- Zadowolony?

- Nie ma powodu bym był.

- A owszem, jest. Nawet dwa. Że jestem u ciebie, i że złamałeś mi rękę.

- Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię?

- Jeśli postanowisz mnie uśpić, lub co gorsza gryźć, to nawet nie będę próbowała tłumaczyć.

- Gdzie był wampir-matka tych ghouli?- mimo tego, że pytanie zupełnie nie było na temat, byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć błyskawicznie.

- W chatce, w lesie.

- Mów- usiadł na skraju łóżka tuż obok mnie. Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem.

- Pozwalam ci usiąść tak blisko, tylko dlatego, że ci ufam.- i to była prawda, przecież kiedyś nie pozwoliłabym mu się zbliżyć na dwa metry, od razu wrzeszczałam.

- Ufasz mi?

- Nabrałam zaufania wcześniej.

Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Hmm… od czego zacząć? Od ciebie może. Nazywasz się Nosferatu Alucard, jesteś najstarszym i najpotężniejszym wampirem, Król Nie-umarłych, Prawdziwy Nieśmiertelny…

- Wystarczy.

- Okay. Służysz Tajnej Organizacji Rycerzy Protestanckich, zwanych Agencją Hellsing. Głową tej Organizacji, jak również twoją Panią, jest Integra Farburke Wingates Hellsing…

- Jak się nazywa?- przerwał mi ostro.

- Źle powiedziałam? Integra Farburke Wingates Hellsing.

- Dobrze.

- Nie zamierzałeś mnie zabić, prawda?

Chwila ciszy.

- Nie.

- Wcześniej też. Nie zmieniłeś się.- uśmiechnęłam się, chyba z lekką złośliwością.

Znów nie odpowiedział.

- Nie znam innych powodów, poza tym, że mam dobrą krew. Sam tak powiedziałeś. Chcesz to sprawdzić?- rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam na szafce nocnej mój nóż. Wzięłam go, i przejechałam po lewej dłoni, robiąc czerwony ślad. Zobaczyłam, że Alucard zmrużył lekko oczy.

- Pachnie rzeczywiście ładnie.

- To się upewnij. – wyciągnęłam w jego stronę krwawiącą rękę. Złapał ją i, zanim zdążyłam zauważyć, przyssał się do niej, robiąc mi ślady kłami.

Myślałam, że tylko zliże krew. Zassałam powietrze, gdy zaczęło mniej znośnie boleć.

- Myślę, ze już wiesz jaka jest.- spróbowałam wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, ale nic. Nawet nie drgnął. Starałam się nie okazywać paniki, która zaczęłam mnie ogarniać, gdy zaczęłam słabnąć.

- Alucard!- też nic.

„ _Cholera, puść mnie! Co zrobić? Kiedyś go uderzyłam, ale to było kiedyś! A teraz?! Nie wiem jak zareaguje!"_

Zacisnęłam zęby i zdecydowałam, że zaryzykuję. Podniosłam wolną rękę, gdy Wampir zniknął i pojawił się przy drzwiach.

Spojrzałam na niego z lekkim wyrzutem, a potem przycisnęłam krwawiąca dłoń do piersi.

- Miałaś rację.

Znów zniknął, a drzwi do łazienki zaskrzypiały. Sekundę później trzymał w ręce bandaż. Usiadł, choć, jak zauważyłam, trochę dalej.

- Pokaż.

Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę krwawiącą dłoń, a on w ciszy opatrzył ranę. Potem spytał:

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Szłam przez las, jakiś mężczyzna mnie zaatakował, zranił mnie, ja go zabiłam, a potem zemdlałam.- powiedziałam to na jednym tchu.- A potem stałam przed rodzicami.

- Byłaś wtedy wampirzycą?

Przytaknęłam.

- Dzięki niejakiemu Andersonowi.

- Andersonowi?

- Tak… zabił mnie, by widzieć jak cierpisz.

- Jak cierpię?- powtórzył.

- Przez ponad pół roku opiekowałeś się mną.- powiedziałam cicho.- A Anderson chciał zobaczyć jak cierpisz, więc zabił mnie na twoich oczach.

Chwila ciszy.

- Zostałaś trafiona srebrnym nabojem, a potem się pojawiłaś przed rodzicami?

- Raczej tak.

- Czasami, gdy wampir, nie Nosferatu, zostanie trafiony srebrnym pociskiem, ale nie umrze, tylko straci świadomość, to jest możliwość, że przeniesie się w czasie. Dostałaś drugą szansę.

- Ale rodziców nie uratowałam.

- Możliwości po przeniesieniu są bardzo ograniczone. Nie masz szans tak zmienić przeszłości, by żyli. Ile razy byś się cofnęła, tyle razy by zginęli. A ty znalazłabyś się u mnie. Tylko, że na wiele sposobów.

- Szkoda…

- Chcesz wrócić?

Zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem.

- Nie wiem…

- Musisz się dowiedzieć.

- Jest sposób na powrót?

Westchnął.

- Nie powiem, by był bezbolesny, musisz zostać zraniona w to samo miejsce.

- A co się stanie jak zostanę?

- Nic. Będziesz wiedziała więcej, ale to nie zawsze pomaga.

- Umiałbyś sprawić, bym wróciła?

- Ta.. wyobraź sobie, gdzie bolało zanim zemdlałaś.

Ktoś zapukał i gwałtownie spojrzałam w stronę drzwi.

- Wejdź.- odezwał się Wampir, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Walter.

- O.- zatrzymał się w progu, patrząc, zaskoczony, na mnie. Trzymał w ręce srebrną walizeczkę. - Co ty robisz?- zwrócił się do Alucarda, ale ten nie odpowiedział.- W każdym razie, możesz na chwilę?

- Chodzi o Jackala?

Walter przytaknął.

„ _Jackal…?"_

- Możesz przy niej. Zna mnie, ciebie, Integrę, a nawet Andersona.- powiedział Alucard, a mężczyzna wydał się jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony.

- Znasz mnie?- zwrócił się do mnie, a ja kiwnęłam lekko głową.

- Masz na imię Walter.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Szłam przez las, jakiś mężczyzna mnie zaatakował, zranił mnie, ja go zabiłam, a potem zemdlałam.- znów powiedziałam to na jednym tchu.- A potem stałam przed rodzicami.

- Potem mi to wyjaśnisz, Alucard- Walter podszedł do stolika, położył walizeczkę i zaczął odpinać zatrzaski.- Śpieszę się, Integra mnie wzywa.

Wyjął pistolet, którego najpierw nie rozpoznałam, a potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że to druga broń Wampira. Ta, którą mi kiedyś groził. Odetchnęłam cicho czekając aż Walter załatwi sprawę pistoletu, a gdy wyszedł, spojrzałam na Alucarda, który skierował lufę w moją stronę.

- Na pewno?

- Jeśli nie wrócę, możesz wypić moją krew- spróbowałam go pocieszyć. Przewrócił oczami.

- Przypomnij sobie, gdzie bolało.

Pomyślałam intensywnie, a ułamek sekundy później Wampir nacisnął spust. Siła odrzutu uderzyła mną w ścianę, a potem zobaczyłam, że Alucard wstał, i zamknęłam oczy.

* * *

**Rozdział XXIII**

Zachłysnęłam się i otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy. Spróbowałam usiąść, ale przerwał mi ból w klatce piersiowej. Jęknęłam.

- Uspokój się, nie po to Walter cie opatrzył, żebyś teraz na nowo otworzyła ranę.

Podniosłam samą głowę i zobaczyłam siedzącego na rogu łóżka Alucarda.

- Co się stało? Miałam dziwny…

- To nie był sen.- przerwał mi.

- Nie?- zdziwiłam się.

- Nie. Jak nazywa się mój czarny pistolet?

- Jackal.- odpowiedziałam bez namysłu.

- Racja. Nie mówiłem ci tego, a wiesz jak się nazywa.

- Naprawdę cofnęłam się w czasie?- jęknęłam.

- Naprawdę.

- To… czemu tu jestem?

- Bo chciałaś wrócić.

- Czyli mogłeś do mnie nie strzelić.- to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie- I bym tam została.

- Zostałabyś. Ale jak już się dowiedziałaś, historii byś nie zmieniła. Czy dlatego wróciłaś?

- Nie wiem… Nie wiem czemu wróciłam.

Wampir nie odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego się nie uzdrowiłam?- spytałam, przypominając sobie, co się działo z Alucardem jak go zraniłam.

- Ponieważ nie wypiłaś ludzkiej krwi. I jeszcze jedno.

- Hmm?

- Masz prawa rękę w gipsie.

- Aha…- właśnie to zauważyłam- Masz może jeszcze jedną torebkę krwi?- uśmiechnęłam się słodko, a Wampir westchnął, i wstał.

- Dobrze myślisz. Mimo, że to krew medyczna, tez trochę uleczy.

Wyszedł, i po kilku sekundach wrócił z wyżej wymienionym przedmiotem. Rzucił mi, wraz ze słomką.

- Dzięki.- złapałam, wbiłam słomkę w odpowiednie miejsce i zaczęłam pić, patrząc jak Alucard znów siada na końcu łóżka. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie rzuciłam się na krew tak jak ostatnio, a nawet zachowywałam się normalnie.

- Twoja prawa dłoń też została zraniona. Przez ciebie samą.

- Przecięłam sobie skórę, żebyś mi uwierzył, że moja krew jest dobra.

- To nie było mądre.

- Wiem. Ale mi nie wierzyłeś.

- Ja nie wierzę wielu ludziom.

- To też wiem. Kto mnie zaatakował?

- Łowca nagród. Zabiłaś go.

Gdy to powiedział, uderzyło mnie to z pełną siłą.

- Zabiłam go…- w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy.- Nie zasługiwał na taka śmierć…

- Chciał cię zabić.

- Bo jestem wampirem.- zauważyłam.- Mimo wszystko, wampiry to niebezpieczne istoty.

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

- To miało być pocieszenie?

- Nie.

Do drzwi ktoś zapukał.

- Wejdź!- zawołałam i zobaczyłam Waltera.

- Sir Integra chciała się z wami zobaczyć.

- Ee… ze mną też?- poczułam się zdezorientowana. Alucarda wzywała często, ale nigdy mnie.

- Oczywiście. Jesteś już na tyle zdrowa, że możesz pojechać z Alucardem.

- Faktycznie…- wstałam, i poszłam do łazienki. Żaden mnie nie zatrzymał. Nad wanną uderzyłam pięścią w gips, a ten się rozleciał. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, widząc to. Naprawdę, byłam silna. Przyjrzałam się ręce. Była bladsza niż zwykle, i ewidentnie słabsza niż powinna. Podniosłam większe pozostałości po gipsie i wróciłam do pokoju. Oboje patrzyli na mnie, zaskoczeni.

- No co? – zdziwiłam się ich reakcją- Gdzie to wrzucić?

- Do kosza.- Alucard pierwszy odzyskał głos.

- Ok.

- Kiedy mamy się z nią spotkać?

Walter od razu spoważniał.

- Jak najszybciej.

- Czyli teraz. Alicia, jedziemy do Kwatery Głównej Hellsing.

Wrzuciłam gips do kosza w rogu pokoju, a potem pobiegłam za Walterem i Alucardem. Za budynkiem stało czarne, najzwyklejsze auto. Walter siadł za kierownicą, Alucard obok niego, a ja z tyłu.

„ _Czemu z tyłu?..."_

- A chcesz na kolanka?- ironia w głosie Wampira była nie do zniesienia.

- Oczywiście, że tak.- odpowiedziałam mu sarkastycznie.

Na drugim końcu Londynu stał ogromny budynek, pół-forteca, pól-ratusz.

- Tu mieszka Integra?

- Owszem.- Alucard nie dał mi możliwości na nacieszenie się widokiem, bowiem od razu pociągnął do środka, a potem do Sali, w której była Integra. W tej chwili siedziała przy długim stole. Twarz miała schowaną w dłoniach.

- Witaj, Integro.- Alucard skłonił się nisko.

- Ee… dzień dobry.- niezdarnie powtórzyłam ruch Wampira.

- Jesteś zmęczona.- zauważył mężczyzna.

- Witajcie. Raczej „dobry wieczór", nie „dzień dobry", ale jak chcesz.- Integra spojrzała na Alucarda.- Owszem, trochę zmęczona jestem. Siądźcie.- wskazała na krzesła naprzeciwko niej, a my wykonaliśmy polecenie- Alucard, ty jak sądzę, wiesz o co chodzi, a ty Stone… słuchaj uważnie. Doszły mnie wieści, że na południu banda wampirów pustoszy wioski.

Na te słowa zacisnęłam pod stołem pięści. Tak jak moją rodzinną wieś. Poczułam, że dłoń Alucarda przykryła moje, co wyraźnie oznaczało coś w stylu „uspokój się".

- Pojedziecie tam i wyeliminujecie zagrożenie.

- Dobrze, Moja Pani.

Wampir błyskawicznie wstał i pociągnął do wyjścia.

- Do widzenia!- zdążyłam się pożegnać nim zamknął drzwi. NA korytarzu obrócił się w moją stronę.

- Manier nikt cie nie nauczył?

- To współczesność, teraz się nie kłaniamy!- zaprotestowałam, wyczuwając, że jest wściekły.

- Okej, niech ci będzie.- zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić.- Masz przy sobie broń?

Kiwnęłam głową. W kieszeni kurtki, zgodnie z jego poleceniem, leżał mój pistolet.

Popchnęłam drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz i prawie natychmiast poczułam chwytająca mnie za lewe ramie dłoń. Wszystko zawirowało i straciłam oddech.

Spojrzałam na stojącego obok Alucarda. Po jego twarzy błądził ledwie widoczny uśmiech. Nagle poczułam pod nogami stały grunt i się zachwiałam.

- Całkiem nieźle jak na pierwszy raz.

- To nie był pierwszy raz.- spróbowałam zrobić krok do przodu, ale zachwiałam się. Kręciło mi się trochę w głowie.

- W pełni świadomy pierwszy raz.

- W pełni świadomy…- mruknęłam ironicznie.- Na pewno wiedziałam, że się będę teleportować. Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Tam, gdzie te wampiry aktualnie przebywają.

- Przecież… to zwykła wioska.- rozejrzałam się. Nie było, ognia, dymu, ani krzyków.

- A czym się różniła wioska w której mieszkałaś, od tej?

- Ta jest… opuszczona.- gdy to powiedziałam, zdałam sobie z tego sprawę.

- Racja. Jak już do tego doszłaś, to idziemy na polowanie.- zobaczyłam okrutny uśmiech i prawie się wzdrygnęłam.- Idź pozabijać ghoule, ja się zajmę matką.

- Okej.- przytaknęłam i poszłam w stronę najbliższego domu. Wyjęłam pistolet i otworzyłam drzwi. Nikogo nie było.

- Hmm?- to mnie zdziwiło. Tamta wioska- ta w której Alucard mnie złapał- była ich pełna.

- Alicia!- usłyszałam krzyk Alucarda- Uciekaj!

Wypadłam z domu, zaskoczona. Usłyszałam nutkę lęku w głosie Wampira. Co go mogło przestraszyć?!

Pojawił się obok mnie i chwycił za rękę.

- Idziemy! Jak mogłem być taki głupi i zabrać cię ze sobą?!

- Czemu?

- Tu nie są tylko wampiry. Nie. Ich już tu nie ma.

- Kto je zabił?

- Osoba z Iscariote.

Zaczęłam szukać skąd tę nazwę kojarzę. I po chwili przypomniałam sobie.

- To ci z Watykanu?

- Tak.

- Anderson?

- Tak.

- Gdzie on jest?

Usłyszał o czym myślę.

- Wziąłem cię ze sobą, ale Andersona nie pokonasz. Nawet nie myśl, by z nim walczyć. On cię zabije. Drugi raz!

Nagle coś zrozumiałam. On nie bał się Andersona.

- Boisz się o mnie.

Sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie usłyszał.

- Idź tam, ja go znajdę.- wskazał na kraniec wioski.- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.- puścił mnie.- Hej, Iscariote! To teren Hellsing, a nie Watykanu!

Zniknął, a ja go jeszcze przez chwile wypatrywałam, a potem ruszyłam biegiem, nie najszybszym, we wskazane miejsce.

Po minucie usłyszałam wołanie.

- Hej, Alicio!- to nie był Alucard. Obróciłam się i instynktownie złapałam lecący w moją stronę przedmiot. Spojrzałam na niego i zamarłam.

- Nie… to niemożliwe!- wrzasnęłam zaskoczona i przerażona. W rękach trzymałam głowę Alucarda. Poczułam jak coś wbija się w mój brzuch. Upadłam z okrzykiem bólu i skuliłam się, wciąż trzymając głowę Wampira.

- Jak mógł go zabić? Przecież jest nieśmiertelny…

_Alicio._

Drgnęłam. Głos, który usłyszałam w głowie na pewno nie był wytworem mojej wyobraźni, tym bardziej.

_Nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny. Ja także. Dasz radę wstać i uciec._

_-_ Nie zostawię cię.- powiedziałam cicho.

_To rozkaz._

- Ty mi nie rozkazujesz. Nie jesteś moim panem.- stwierdziłam twardo.- Albo oboje albo…

_Wypij moją krew._

Zaskoczył mnie i znieruchomiałam, ale po chwili odzyskałam głos.

- Nigdy! Nie wypiję krwi, nawet jakby to była ostatnia szansa na przeżycie! Alucard, nie umieraj!

_Cholera, Alicia! Nie umieram!_

- Nie?- zdziwiłam się, ale i ucieszyłam. Bardzo ucieszyłam.

_Ale ty za chwilę umrzesz! Zostaw mnie i uciekaj na skraj wioski!_

Zacisnęłam zęby.

- Powiedziałeś, że do mnie dołączysz, i tak ma się stać.- syknęłam i położyłam jego głowę na ziemi, a sama zaczęłam się czołgać w wyznaczonym kierunku.

- Wielki Nieśmiertelny w końcu martwy, a jego sługa próbuje uciec.- usłyszałam kpiący głos. Obróciłam się na plecy, przerażona i wściekła. Zobaczyłam Andersona, stojącego nad głową Alucarda. Podniosłam się chwiejnie, a mężczyzna się zaśmiał.

- Co zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie?- w jego głosie znów słychać było kpinę. Zacisnęłam zęby i pobiegłam w jego stronę. Nie. To nie był zwykły bieg. W ciągu ułamka sekundy znalazłam się przy Andersonie i chwyciłam za jego nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając mu rzut nożem.

- Jak śmiałeś zabić Alucarda?- wycedziłam.

- To twój Pan, zwracaj się do niego, jak powinnaś!- udał oburzonego.- Nawet jak jest martwy.- złośliwy uśmiech.

- To nie mój pan… to mój… przyjaciel!- w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy i odepchnęłam blondyna tak, że zahamował kilkanaście metrów dalej. Ruszyłam w jego stronę i poczułam jak kilka ostrzy bija się w moje ciało. Upadłam, ale zacisnęłam żeby i po chwili zaczęłam chichotać.

- Nie jestem człowiekiem.- podniosłam się i wyszarpnęłam ostrza.- Żeby mnie zabić musisz przebić serce!

Wystrzelałam do mężczyzny cały magazynek. Zachwiał się, ale nie upadł.

„ _Alucard go nie może zabić. Ja też. Ale i tak będę do niego strzelać!"_

- Wystarczy już, Alicio.- oboje podskoczyliśmy na te słowa. Za Andersonem pojawił się cały i zdrowy Alucard. W moich oczach znów zawirowały łzy.- Myślę, że już mu pokazałaś co umiesz. Wiesz, że ona nie jest Nosferatu?- zwrócił się do Andersona. Ten, jeśli się zdziwił, nie dał po sobie poznać.- A teraz, schowajcie broń.

Nikt nie drgnął.

- On pierwszy.- warknęłam, wciąż celując w blondyna.

- Masz pusty magazynek.- zauważył Wampir.- Więc i tak opuść. Jeśli Anderson zaatakuje, to ja się mu odwdzięczę.

Wsunęłam pistolet do kieszeni i zobaczyłam, że blondyn również schował broń.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś?- Alucard wciąż próbował udawać miłego, ale powoli przestawało mu to wychodzić.

- Sprawdzić jak się macie.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Ta. Masz liścik dla Integry.- zanim zdążyłam zareagować w drzewo kilkanaście metrów obok wbił się nóż z kartką, a sam Anderson zniknął w chmurze papieru.

Przysłuchiwałam się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, patrząc to na blondyna, to na Alucarda, a teraz upadłam na ziemię.

- Alicia!- Alucard błyskawicznie znalazł się przy mnie i kucnął, a ja zaczęłam się niekontrolowanie śmiać.- Alicia?

- On się… mnie… wystraszył…- wydukałam pomiędzy atakami śmiechu- Mnie! Rozumiesz to…?

- Prawdę mówiąc, trochę strasznie wyglądałaś, gdy odparowałaś ataki i sama zaczęłaś atakować. Na pewno nie wypiłaś krwi?

- Ani kropelki.- zapewniłam, wstając- A o co dokładnie ci chodzi?

- Biegłaś za szybko jak na Nie-Nosferatu.

Zamarłam i spoważniałam.

- Czyli nie muszę pic krwi by być Nosferatu?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Pomyśl jak silna będziesz po Dopełnieniu.

- Dzięki, ale jeszcze nie skorzystam. Jeszcze nie. Anderson zostawił list.- wskazałam na przybitą do drzewa kartkę.

Alucard pojawił się obok niej i oderwał od kory.

- Znowu Maxwell.- mruknął, ale usłyszałam.

- Kto to?

- Biskup kierujący Iscariote. Choć, idziemy. Ty, jak się nie pożywisz, wykrwawisz się, a nie mamy co tu robić.

- Ghoule?

- Anderson na coś się przydał. Musiało mu się nudzić, gdy czekał na nas. Chcesz pobiec?

- No, ja nie pobiegnę, ale chciałabym doznać tego uczu…

Wszystko się rozmazało. Alucard biegł ze mną przez Wielką Brytanię. Poczułam, że zaczyna mnie boleć głowa.

" _Alucard ... "_

- Już prawie jesteśmy.

Nagle zatrzymał się i… wszedł do domu.

- Lepiej by było od razu do pokoju, ale zabezpieczenia przeszkadzają.

- Zabezpieczenia?- gdy mnie puścił, zachwiałam się.

- Dom jest chroniony. Nie mogę używać „magii".

- Ale używałeś.- zauważyłam.

- Dobra, nie sprecyzowałem. Jest chroniona przed czarami z zewnątrz. Wewnątrz budynku mogę używać.

Usiadłam na łóżku, a Alucard na chwilę wyszedł i zawołał Waltera.

- Znowu ranna?- mężczyźni wrócili, i Walter natychmiast do mnie podszedł.

- A kiedy nie jest?- spytał retorycznie Alucard.- Śpij. Musisz odpocząć.- zwrócił się do mnie i poczułam się senna. Od razu zasnęłam, bez opierania się.

Walter opatrzył dziewczynę, a potem podniósł, jakby ważyła nie więcej niż piórko, włożył do trumny i wyszedł za Wampirem.

- Walter, czy to możliwe?- brunet wydawał się zamyślony. Wszedł do „salonu" i oparł się o ścianę.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.- Walter nie rozumiał.

- Jak Anderson obciął mi głowę, Alicia się wściekła i pobiegła do niego.

- Była ranna?

- Oczywiście. Miała w brzuchu ostrze.

- Tego nie rozumiesz?- zdziwił się Walter.- Ludzie, gdy się wściekną…

- Nie to. Pobiegła jak wampir, a potem przyjęła na siebie pół tuzina świętych ostrzy Andersona.

Mężczyznę zamurowało.

- Jak prawdziwy Nosferatu?!

- Dokładnie… i wydaje mi się, że już wiem dlaczego jej krew wydała mi się znajoma.- Alucard oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy.- Jest podobna do krwi Integry.

- Chyba nie sądzisz… że mogą być spokrewnione?

Wampir spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Nie sądzę, ale jest możliwość. Sprawdź jej papiery. Czy była adoptowana. A jeśli nie, to drzewo genealogiczne jej rodziny.

- Jasne.

- Moja Pani miała brata, którego córka zaginęła zaraz po urodzeniu.

- Jeśli papiery zawiodą, jest jeszcze inny sposób, by sprawdzić pokrewieństwo.

- Jaki?- spytał zaciekawiony Wampir.

- Są dwa sposoby na zostanie Nosferatu. Wypicie krwi z własne, nieprzymuszonej woli, albo wypicie krwi osoby spokrewnionej, nawet na przymus.

- Sugerujesz, żebym pozwolił Alicii ugryźć Integrę?!

- Nie, bo wiem, ze ani ty, ani Integra nie zgodziła by się na to. A Alicia zresztą też by nie ugryzła.

- Racja. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć podobieństwa tak długo…

- Dawno nie piłeś krwi Integry, a poza tym, krew brata i siostry może się różnić. I, na marginesie, wiesz, ze teraz spokojnie jest w stanie się przeciwstawić czarom 1-go stopnia?

- Wiem, ale ona nie wie. Nawet nie próbuje, sądząc, ze to nic nie da. A silniejszym, 2-go na przykład, jest w stanie się opierać przez chwilę, potem ulegnie.

- Ale nie wypróbowałeś jeszcze tych najsilniejszych.

- I nie mam zamiaru próbować, tylko po to, by się przez chwilę nie ruszała. Będzie zagrożona, to może będę korzystać.

- Idę poszukać papierów, ty powiadom Integrę.

- Jak najszybciej to trzeba zrobić.

Walter wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Alucard usiadł na fotelu, opierając głowę na ręce.

- I co teraz? Jest możliwość, ze opiekuję się bratanica Integry…

A potem wstał, i zniknął.

* * *

**Rozdział XXIV**

- Alucard?- spytała zaskoczona Integra. Stała w Sali Konferencyjnej, a naprzeciwko niej służący.- C on tu robi? Nie wzywałam go… no cóż.- wyjęła i zapaliła cygaro.- Za chwilę się dowiem. Niech wejdzie.

- tak jest, sir Hellsing- mężczyzna wyszedł, a po chwili w drzwiach pokazał się Wampir. Wszedł i zamknął drzwi.

- Po co przyszedłeś?

Alucard zdjął kapelusz i spojrzał na swoją panią.

- Pamiętasz swojego starszego brata, Jamesa?

- A o co chodzi?- spytała podejrzliwie.- Zginął przy ataku wampirów, podczas misji. Uparł się, by pojechać na nią. Nie przypominaj mi o nim.

- Miał córkę, która zaginęła zaraz po urodzeniu.

- Miał córkę.

- Tak… z wampirzycą.

- Że CO?!- Integra gwałtownie podeszła do Wampira.- teraz mi o tym mówisz?! Wiesz, jak groźna może być dampirka, która nie ma zielonego pojęcia kim jest? ?!

- Jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, nie zagrozi królowej, ani nikomu innemu.

- Wiesz gdzie ona jest?

- Podejrzewam.

- Gdzie?!

- W Londynie, czy raczej na jego obrzeżu.

- Zaprowadź mnie do niej. Muszę ja poznać.- Integra prawie podbiegła do stojaka na płaszcze, stojącego w rogu pokoju.

- Znasz ją.

- Co…?- zamurowało ją.- Znam ją…? Jak się nazywa?

- Alicia Stone.

- To niemożliwe.- oczy Integry wyglądały jak spodki.

- Jej krew od początku wydawała mi się znajoma, a przez to, że jest, czy raczej była, dampirką może odeprzeć wampirze czary.

- To niemożliwe.

- W tej chwili Walter poszukuje jej dokumentów. Trzeba sprawdzić co się działo od śmierci twojego brata.

- Dowiedz się, dowiedz się czy jest!

- Oczywiście.

Założył kapelusz i obrócił w stronę drzwi.

- Alucard.

- Tak?- spojrzał na nią.

- Papiery mogą kłamać. Wiem, że znasz inny sposób na upewnienie się.

- Znam. Ale ci się nie spodoba.

- Jaki?

- Jeśli wampir wypije krew osoby spokrewnionej, to stanie się Nosferatu. To jest drugi sposób, znany przez mały procent wampirów.

- W takim razie, gdy Walter wróci, dajcie jej moja krew. Za chwile wam przyślę.

- Tak jest, Integro. Będę czekać.

Alucard wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Przeglądałam półki w bibliotece. Z nieznanych mi przyczyn, i Walter, i Alucard, musieli jechać do Integry, zostawiając mnie sama w domu.

Jechałam palcami po grzbietach, mrucząc przy tym tytuły. I zatrzymałam się przy cienkiej i oprawionej w skórę książce. Wyjęłam ją, otworzyłam na pierwszej stronie i znieruchomiałam.

- Nie wierzę.- trzymałam w ręce bardzo starą książkę, ze spisanymi w niej „wampirzymi zaklęciami". Pisaną ręcznie.

Natychmiast poszłam do pokoju i położyłam się wygodnie na łóżku. Przejrzałam na spis treści. Dzielił się na dwa główne działy- ofensywny i defensywny.

- Ofensywa na razie nie potrzebna.- mruknęłam, otwierając na pierwszej stronie drugiego działu. I zaczęłam czytać.

„ Pierwszy czar: Osłona. Czar chroniący przed wchodzeniem do twojego umysłu"

„ _Czyli przed czytaniem w myślach…?"_

- Czy to jest podręcznik dla młodych wampirów?!- nie powstrzymałam się przed śmiechem. Żeby takie coś istniało! Żaden człowiek pewnie nawet o tym nie pomyślał!

„ _Nie wyobrażam sobie Alucarda czytającego tego… chwila, moment, on jest pierwszym wampirem!"_

Właśnie zauważyłam podobieństwo między jego listem pisanym do mnie, a tym pismem.

- Niemożliwe…- wyszeptałam zszokowana. Naprawdę mu się musiało kiedyś nudzić…

Mimo szoku znów zatopiłam się w lekturze.

„ By zaklęcie zadziałało, trzeba wyobrazić sobie, jak wygląda, co podczas niego się robi. Wizualizacja: głowę otacza mur nie pozwalający dostać się komuś do twojego umysłu. Jednak to zaklęcie jest bardzo wyczerpujące, więc nie można trzymać go długo"

- Aha.- mruknęłam i spróbowałam wizualizacji. Po kilku minutach nie poczułam żadnej różnicy. Westchnęłam i przeczytałam następne zaklęcie. Dotyczyło ono ochrony przed unieruchamianiem (dobrze trafiłam!) i nazywało się Tarcza.

- Oryginalne nazwy, nie ma co…

Było więcej zaklęć defensywnych, ale ciekawość kazała mi się przenieść na ataki. I pierwsze jakie zobaczyłam, to było „Ogniste Tornado" (naprawdę, nazwy do tej pory mnie doprowadzają do śmiechu).

„ Wizualizacja: Tornado, nie większe niż dwa metry, zmierzające w stronę osoby, która jest celem"

- Czyli, że to niby takie proste?- rozejrzałam się po pokoju- Dobra, tego próbować nie będę.

„ _A to, że trafiłam na ta książkę, utrzymam w tajemnicy"_

Wstałam i odłożyłam „podręcznik" pod poduszkę. Potem poszłam w stronę drzwi. W tej samej chwili do domu wszedł Alucard z Walterem. Obu zamurowało, gdy mnie zobaczyli.

- Szybko się obudziłaś.- odezwał się Alucard, dziwnie chłodnym tonem.

Gdy oni wyszli, ja spałam. Wampir zostawił na szafce nocnej liścik z wiadomością, gdzie poszli.

- Nie będę spała całego dnia, przecież.

Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie, a potem poszłam do kuchni.

„ _Oni coś przede mną ukrywają"_

Poznałam to po chłodnym tonie Alucarda. Dawno tak do mnie nie mówił. Otworzyłam lodówkę i wyjęłam torebkę krwi. Wzdrygnęłam się, ale wbiłam słomkę i zaczęłam pić. Po chwili zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Siadłam na krześle, ale po kilku minutach wciąż nie czułam się najlepiej.

Wstałam i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoju. W połowie drogi obok mnie pojawił się Wampir.

- Co się dzieje?- spytałam, próbując skupić na nim wzrok. W tej chwili widziałam Alucarda podwójnie.

- Nic złego.- odparł spokojnie, idąc za mną.

- Co mi dolałeś do krwi?!- obróciłam się, zaniepokojona, w jego stronę.

- Inną krew.

- Więc dlaczego…- nie dokończyłam, bo upadłam, tracąc świadomość.

Z biblioteki wyszedł Walter i stanął obok podnoszącego dziewczynę Alucarda.

- Jednak.

- Niestety, akta nie kłamały. Zemdlała od krwi Integry.- powiedział Wampir, cicho.

- To dobrze, czy źle?

- Z naszej perspektywy, nie najlepiej. Z perspektywy Alicii: nie musiała zabić człowieka, by stać się Nosferatu.

- To dla niej dobrze.

- Jak najbardziej.- Alucard zaniósł dziewczynę do trumny.- Ale czeka ja jeszcze jeden sprawdzian. Musi udowodnić, że jest godna krwi Hellsingów.

- Co…? Alucard, nie przesadzaj. Sam chciałeś, by stała się Nosferatu.

- Ale nie w taki sposób! A do tego, dzisiaj nie pozwoliła mi wejść do swojej głowy! Nie słyszałem jej myśli!

Walter zamarł.

- Ale… jak? To niemożliwe!

- Nie była Nosferatu... gdy ją znalazłem w lesie, rok temu, była dampirką, choć o tym nie wiedziała. Więc, gdy ją zmieniłem, była nie-Nosferatu, czy –pół-Nosferatu?

Walter kilka sekund później odpowiedział.

- Mówisz, że podbiegła do Andersona jak Nosferatu, i wciąż umiała się oprzeć twoim czarom. Prawdopodobnie była pół-Nosferatu, jeśli ktoś taki naprawdę istnieje.

- Istnieje. A Alicia jest tego „żywym" dowodem.

Nastała krótka cisza, a potem Walter spytał.

- Więc co masz zamiar zrobić jak się obudzi?

- Jak chcesz, to możesz tam być.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Czyli nie masz zamiaru mi powiedzieć?

- Nie mam.- ton głosu Alucarda pozostał be wyrazu. A Walter martwił się o dziewczynę. Zdążył już zauważyć, że Wampir jest w niektórych momentach nieprzewidywalny.

* * *

**Rozdział XXV**

Otworzyłam oczy i spróbowałam się podnieść, ale nie umiałam się poruszyć. Leżałam w trumnie, patrząc w sufit.

„ _Nie wiem, co mi dolał, ale zemdlałam od tego"_

- Powiem co to było, jak uda ci się mnie zranić.- odezwał się Alucard, kucając obok.- Pozwolę ci zostać Nosferatu jeśli uda ci się mnie zranić. Choćby musnąć.

„ _Ciebie?!"_

Znów spróbowałam się podnieść, zaskoczona i zła.

„ _Mam CIEBIE zranić?! Przecież nie umiem się nawet przed tobą obronić!"_

- Umiesz. Wiesz, że twoja Osłona działała?

„ _Skąd wiesz?"_

Wystraszyłam się.

- Domyśliłem się po, znalezionej pod twoją poduszką, książce. – westchnął.- Spokojnie. To moja wina, mogłem jej nie napisać, albo chociaż dokładniej schować.

„ _Czyli to naprawdę ty ją napisałeś!"_

Pomyślałam z tryumfem.

- Tylko zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dlaczego Czar Ochronny jako pierwszy?

„ _Żebyś nie czytał mi w myślach!"_

Na jego twarzy zamajaczył uśmiech.

- Większość wampirów jako pierwsze zaklęcie wybiera atak. Większość. Ale ty nie jesteś zwykła…

„ _Nie?!"_

- Uwolnij się i zaatakuj mnie, a potem ci powiem dlaczego zemdlałaś.- to brzmiało jak szantaż informacjami.

„ _Pozwól mi mówić!"_

- Do twojego uwolnienia się nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Ale tez nie będę pomagał.

Spróbowałam się poruszyć, ale nic nie wskórałam. Ten czar był silniejszy niż wszystkie do tej pory.

- Szybciej, szybciej!- popędzał mnie Wampir ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Wściekłam się.

„ _Mam nadzieję, że powód dla którego mnie więzisz jest ważny!"_

Wyobraziłam sobie mur otaczający mój umysł i Alucard gwałtownie się ode mnie odsunął. Widząc to, wiedziałam już, że nie słyszy o czym myślę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a potem uwolniłam się z trzymających mnie więzów za pomocą „Tarczy". Wyskoczyłam z trumny, zabierając po drodze mój nóż, leżący, jak zwykle, na szafce nocnej.

Stanęłam twardo po drugiej stronie pokoju i, bez zwłoki, wyobraziłam sobie „Ogniste Tornado". Sekundę później w stronę Wampira poleciał wir powietrza pomieszanego z ogniem. Alucard odskoczył, unikając ataku, ale ja już przy nim stałam, gotowa zadać cios nożem. Wykonałam pchniecie, ale zatrzymała mnie jego ręka. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziłam, ze zatrzymał ostrze, chwytając je dłonią, tuż przed sobą. Gdy kilka kropel jego krwi uderzyło w podłogę, błyskawicznie chwyciłam Wampira za szyję i przycisnęłam do ściany.

- Czemu zemdlałam?- warknęłam.

- Już ci mówiłem. Wypiłaś inna krew.- odepchnął mnie tak, ze uderzyłam z jękiem w ścianę naprzeciwko.

" _Cholera ... "_

- Udało ci się mnie zranić. Stałaś się naprawdę silna, Alicio Stone.

Podniosłam się chwiejnie i spojrzałam w oczy Alucarda.

- Czyja to była krew?- syknęłam. Zignorował to.

- Stałaś się naprawdę silnym Nosferatu, Alicio.

Zaskoczona, znieruchomiałam.

- Ale… nie zabiłam nikogo! Przecież to niemożliwe!- krzyknęłam, i, z mieszanymi uczuciami, skoczyłam na Alucarda. Bez trudu uniknął ciosu, po czym chwycił mnie jedną ręką za nadgarstki, a druga uderzył w kilka idealnie wymierzonych miejsc na ciele, tak, że upadłam, nie mogąc się ruszać.

„ _To nie czar! Po prostu zna budowę człowieka!"_

Spróbowałam poruszyć ręką, ale nie udało mi się. Do tego bolało mnie cale ciało. Wampir nachylił się i spytał:

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, czyją krew ci dolałem?

- Tak.- warknęłam, zła na niego.

- To była krew… Integry.- powiedział cicho. Zaprzestałam prób poruszenia się.

- Integry? Twojej Pani?

- Dokładnie. Dzięki niej, a raczej jej krwi, stałaś się prawdziwym Nosferatu.

- Ale… jak?- wyszeptałam, zszokowana, patrząc na niego.

- Jeśli przestaniesz się stawiać, to ci wytłumaczę.

Podniósł mnie i ułożył tak, że siedziałam oparta o ścianę. Zaczął tłumaczyć.

- Twoja krew jest podobna do krwi Integry. To po pierwsze. Z takimi podejrzeniami sprawdziliśmy z Walterem twoje akta. Byłaś adoptowana.

Chociaż bardzo chciałam mu przerwać, cos sprawiło, że tego nie zrobiłam. I nie był to czar.

- Twoim ojcem był brat Integry, James, a matką… wampirzyca.

- Co…?- wydusiłam, zupełnie nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić.

- Tak, byłaś dampirką. Pół-wampirem, pół-człowiekiem, choć tego nie zauważyłaś. Domyśliłem się tego po tym, ze byłaś w stanie się sprzeciwić moim czarom. Każdy wampir jest w stanie przeciwstawić się większości z moich czarów. Ty również tak umiałaś, choć uważałem cie za człowieka. Pewnie nie wiesz, ale na zostanie Nosferatu są dwa sposoby. Jeden znasz- wypicie krwi bez przymusu, ale o drugiej nie masz pojęcia. Sam ją sobie niedawno przypomniałem, mało wampirów ją zna… wystarczy wypić krew osoby spokrewnionej.

- Jestem bratanicą Twojej Pani?!

- Tak… do krwi medycznej dolałem zaledwie kilka kropel krwi Integry, ale to wystarczyło. Gdybyś nie zemdlała, oznaczałoby to, że nie jesteś córką Jamesa. Te śladowe ilości sprawiły, że zaczęłaś się przemieniać.- przerwał, bo ponowiłam próbę podniesienia się. Tym razem mi się udało, ale zachwiałam się.

„ _Jestem bratanicą Pani Integry…"_

- Jeszcze dwie rzeczy.- wyprostował się.

- Hmm?

- Po pierwsze, wampiry zmienione w ten sposób zyskują dodatkową umiejętność. Trzeba się dowiedzieć jaka jest u ciebie.

- Umiejętność?

- Choćby czytanie w myślach, czy bycie jeszcze szybszym.

- Czytanie w myślach? Zostałeś tak zmieniony?

- Nie. Ja…- spojrzał jakby w dal, co mnie zaskoczyło.- … zostałem skazany na śmierć poprzez ścięcie. Tuż przed opuszczeniem topora, wypiłem krew zalegającą wokół pieńka.- spojrzał na mnie ostro, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że mi to powiedział.- Ale mówimy o tobie, nie o mnie. Po drugie, gdy czary działają, osłabiają cię. Pisało w tej książce.

Przez chwilę nie rozumiałam o czym mówi, a potem przypomniało mi się.

- Właśnie przypomniałeś mi, że ich używam.

Zaskoczyłam go.

- Nie zauważyłaś, że wciąż działają?

- Właśnie mówię. Prawie zapomniałam, że ich używam.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

- No co? To takie dziwne?

- Używasz czarów na poziomie o wiele starszych wampirów, a jeszcze ich nie czujesz.

- No… tak.- potwierdziłam po raz kolejny, a potem zdjęłam Tarczę i Osłonę. I zachwiałam się ze zmęczenia, a Alucard mnie podtrzymał.

- I co teraz?- spytałam.

- Jak odpoczniesz, odwiedzimy Integrę.

Na chwile zapadła cisza, a potem usiadłam na łóżku.

- Proszę cię, mógłbyś wyjść? Muszę to wszystko poukładać.

- Doskonale to rozumiem. Nie tylko ty jesteś w szoku.

Opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając mnie samą.

„ _Pani Integra jest moją ciocią… dzięki niej stałam się Nosferatu… używam zaklęć na wysokim poziomie… a najdziwniejsze jest to, ze zraniłam Alucarda… właśnie!"_

Wstałam, wyszłam i zapukałam w drzwi z pokoju Wampira.

- Co chciałaś?- usłyszałam za sobą. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego.

- Spytać, czemu kazałeś mi cię zaatakować.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Żeby się upewnić, ze jesteś godna nazwiska Hellsing. I bycia Nosferatu.

- Jesteś wredny.- mruknęłam.

- Nie wredny. Po prostu zbyt dumny, by przyjąć kogoś do mojej rasy.

Chwila ciszy.

- Niech ci będzie. A teraz idę spać.- zawahałam, a potem dodałam- Dobranoc, Nosferatu Alucardzie.

- Dobranoc, Nosferatu Alicio.- odparował, a ja się obróciłam i z uśmiechem poszłam do pokoju.

Alucard natomiast poszedł do biblioteki, gdzie siedział Walter z kubkiem herbaty.

- Nawet dobrze to przyjęła.- zauważył mężczyzna.

- Najspokojniej przyjęła fakt, że używa zaklęć na wysokim poziomie. Nie. Na tą uwagę nie zwróciła uwagi.

- Naprawdę? A najgorzej?

- Że ma mnie zaatakować. A nie, ze jest bratanicą Integry.- Wampir uśmiechnął się.- Na początku, w lesie…

- Zbiera ci się na wspomnienia?- zdziwił się Walter, a ten spojrzał na niego, rozbawiony.

- Każdy wspomina. A w szczególności ktoś tak stary jak ja. W każdym razie, na polanie była taka wrażliwa… wszystkiego się bała… a teraz?

- Spotkałeś ją tuż po zastrzeleniu jej rodziców. Których śmierć widziała.- zauważył Walter.

- Możliwe, że to przez to… a w chacie?

- Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, była zagubiona, a dodatkowo stała miedzy dwoma krwiożerczymi wampirami.

- Z czego jeden zapewniał, ze nie zrobi jej krzywdy.

- Miała uwierzyć potworowi?

Cisza.

- A na drzewie?- Alucard kontynuował pytania.

- Wciąż nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ani jakim cudem znalazłeś się na drzewie.

- Potem?

- Postanowiłeś przestać być miły. Zacząłeś ją ranić i celowo straszyć. Tego nie muszę tłumaczyć.

- I tak teraz jest spokojniejsza.

- Bo cię zna i ma do ciebie zaufanie.

- Na pewno?- Wampir spojrzał na Waltera.

- Na pewno. Wiesz co się działo, gdy nie wróciłeś z nią do domu, gdy ją zaatakował wampir.

- Wiem, wiem. Ale ty na wszystko znajdziesz wyjaśnienie.- Alucard udał, że się skarży.

- Bo jestem człowiekiem. I ją rozumiem.

- Musisz mi ciągle przypominać, ze jestem potworem?- w jego głosie ewidentnie wyczuwało się ból.- Nie wiesz ile bym dał, by znów być śmiertelny… Alicii bycie Nosferatu też się znudzi. Może to potrwać kilka lat, może wiek, ale tak będzie.

- Tak myślisz?

- Ja też na początku byłem zadowolony, że jestem nieśmiertelny, mogę znikać, przechodzić przez ściany i tak dalej. Ale teraz? To nie tak jak kiedyś… kiedyś, gdy nie byłem najsilniejszy, bałem się. Mogłem przegrać, zostać zabitym. I to było ciekawsze. Ten strach. Teraz nikt mnie nie pokona, nie ma godnych przeciwników. Nudzę się.

- Czasami cię rozumiem. Ale czasami nie.

* * *

**Rozdział XXVI**

Staliśmy w holu Kwatery Głównej Hellsing.

- Nie ma tu nikogo.- stwierdziłam z kamienna twarzą.

- Przynajmniej nikogo żywego. Na piętrze i wyżej aż się roi od ghouli.- potwierdził Alucard.

- A co z Integrą?- spytałam, przestraszona. Została zmieniona w ghoula?!

- Ona ucieka. Teraz jest kilkanaście kilometrów stąd, jedzie po lesie.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Co tu się stało?

- Zaatakowali Kwaterę, to proste.- odparł Wampir i ruszył w stronę schodów, wyjmując pistolety.- Biegnij do Integry, może potrzebować pomocy.

- Jasne!

Skierowałam się w stronę, która pokazał i pobiegłam tam.

Kilka sekund później minęłam rozbite auto i gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Byłam już w tym lesie, o którym mówił Alucard, a to chyba samochód z Hellsinga. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, ale , skoro na miejscu kierowcy nikogo nie było- ani na żadnym innym- to widocznie nic jej się nie stało.

Pobiegłam dalej i chwile potem prawie się potknęłam o Integrę. Krzyknęłam zaskoczona, przeskoczyłam ją i zatrzymałam się, przypadając do niej.

- Alicia.- odezwała się ze strachem i ulgą w głosie. A ja ułamek sekundy później zobaczyłam, że jest ranna. Trzymała się za brzuch, a spod jej kapała krew.

- Pani Integro! Co się stało?!

- Ghoule zaatakowały Kwaterę. Ale tu jest ktoś groźniejszy od ghouli.- powiedziała to na jednym oddechu.- Uciekaj!

- Kto tu jest?!

Nagle poczułam rozdzierający ból w klatce piersiowej. Zachwiałam się, ale nie upadłam, i spojrzałam w dół. Nóż. Znów nóż. Taki sam jakim zostałam zabita. Gwałtownie się obróciłam w stronę, z której został rzucony, i przekonałam się, ze się nie pomyliłam. W naszą stronę zmierzał Anderson z okrutnym uśmiechem.

- Ty.- warknęłam, wyjmując pistolet i strzelając w blondyna.- Pani Integro, on cię zranił?!

- Uciekaj, Alicio!- sir Hellsing była przerażona.- Gdzie Alucard?!

- Został w Kwaterze.

Skończyły mi się naboje w magazynku, więc szybko przeładowałam. Ale ten ruch, przez który przestałam strzelać w Andersona, wystarczył.

Poczułam szarpnięcie i ból, a ułamek sekundy później zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem tak samo unieruchomiona jak Wampir, gdy blondyn chciał mnie zabić.

Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale jedyne co przez to się działo, to ból w moich rękach. Syknęłam, a potem Anderson wbił w mój brzuch nóż.

- Wreszcie cie zabiję.- warknął cicho i lekko przekręcił ostrze. Wrzasnęłam z bólu.

- Przestań, ojcze Anderson!- Integra próbowała go powstrzymać.- Ona przypadkiem się tu znalazła!

- Nie! Nie przypadkiem! Specjalnie cię zaatakowałem, by ona tu przyszła!- w głosie Andersona wyczuwałam okrucieństwo i radość.- I udało mi się. Teraz ją zabiję, już dwa razy uniknęła śmierci!

Przekręcił nadgarstek bardziej i znów krzyknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przestań!- Integra podczołgała się do Andersona.

Ten ja kopnął tak, że poleciała kilka metrów w powietrzu, a potem uderzyła w ziemię. Krzyknęłam, znów się szarpiąc, ale ułamek sekundy później w moje ciało wbiło się kilka ostrzy. Ten zaś, obrócił się i podszedł do Integry.

Patrzałam, bezbronna, nie mogąc jej pomóc, gdy ten nią rzucał.

- Cholera!- syknęłam, i znów się szarpnęłam, ale po chwili znieruchomiałam, jęcząc z bólu. Spojrzałam na swoją klatkę piersiowa i zobaczyłam, że z ran wydobywa się jakiś czarny dym.

„ _Czy… to srebro?!"_

Ale nie… ciało nie bolało tak, by było to srebro. Nie tak bardzo jak pociski Alucarda.

Dym zauważył również Anderson, i zmarszczył czoło. A ja wywnioskowałam, ze nie wie co to jest, więc nie palę się. Posłał w moja stronę koleje ostrze, przeszywając szyję. Zakrztusiłam się, a potem zaczęłam tracić przytomność z bólu i utraty krwi.

- Pani Integro…- jęknęłam, widząc jak Anderson ją podnosi.- Przepraszam, nie wytrzymam dłużej…

Zobaczyłam słońce, prześwitujące przez drzewa, i był to jedyny powód, z którego cieszyłam się, że umieram. Słonce nie zdąży mnie poparzyć.

* * *

**Rozdział XVII**

- Integro!- gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam. Przerwał mi ból w klatce piersiowej, a gdy dotknęłam jej, poczułam pod palcami mokrą substancje i na bandażu pojawiła się czerwona plama.

Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, ze leże w salonie na kanapie, a moja głowa przed chwila spoczywała na czyichś kolanach.

- Spokojnie, leż.- a te kolana należały do sir Hellsing, która teraz próbowała mnie z powrotem położyć.

- Co się stało?

Opadłam, oddychając ciężko. Kobieta westchnęła.

- To co zazwyczaj jak masz kłopoty. Alucard zdążył. Przez chwilę walczyli, a potem Anderson uciekł. Ze śmiechem.

- Zabiję go.- warknęłam.

- Najpierw wyzdrowiej.- nachyliła się i wzięła ze stolika woreczek krwi, który, jak się domyśliłam, czekał aż się obudzę. Zawahałam się, zanim wbiłam słomkę. Rozumiem, pić krew przy Alucardzie- który jest wampirem- ale przy Integrze?

Kobieta zauważyła moje zakłopotanie.

- Pij, pij, musisz wyzdrowieć.

Zaczęłam pić i w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Wampir.

- Po raz kolejny mnie uratowałeś.- spojrzałam na niego. Machnął ręką w wyrazie lekceważenia.

- Integrę też.- dodał.- Dobrze, że przeżyłyście. O ciebie bym się nie martwił, masz Cień, ale z Integrą gorzej. Połamała żebra.

- Chwila, moment, coś powiedział?

- Cień? To twoja zdolność. Ta, którą dostałaś po staniu się Nosferatu. Częściowo osłoniła cię przed słońcem.

- Mówisz o tym dymie?

- Dymie?- nie zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi.

- A nie?

- Nazywasz to dymem? Mówię o tym, co się wydobywało z twoich ran.

- To chyba mówimy o tym samym… do czego mi ten Cień?

- Regeneracja, teleport głównie. I ochrona.

- Teleport? – zaciekawiłam się.

- Najpierw wyzdrowiej.

Ucichłam, nie umiejąc znaleźć dobrej riposty. Miał rację. Torebka krwi nie uzdrowi ran po poświęconych nożach i słońcu.

- Ile to zajmie?

- Koło jednego dnia.- odparł krótko. Wziął drugi woreczek leżący na stole i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie z Integrą.

Kilka sekund ciszy.

- Tuż przed tym jak dałam im swoją krew dowiedziałam się, ze jesteś moją bratanicą.

- Ja jeszcze później.- spróbowałam zażartować, ale Integra taktowała to poważniej ode mnie.

-Jesteś moją bratanicą.- powtórzyła- Córką mojego brata, który wraz z pewną wampirzycą zaginął piętnaście lat temu. Jakiś czas później Alucard znalazł tą wampirzycę, ale Jamesa nie było. Reszty mogę się tylko domyślać. Alucard zabił ją, a ty, bez naszej wiedzy, trafiłaś do czyjegoś domu. W jaki sposób- nie wiem.

- To nieważne.- odezwałam się cicho, patrząc w sufit.- Nieważne, co było. Ona zabiła twojego brata… mojego tatę… a ja wychowałam się u innych ludzi, których przez 13 lat nazywałam rodzicami. Bycie wampirem, znaczy dampirem, w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzało, nie wiedziałam o tym. A teraz jestem Nosferatu. Ochronię ciebie i zabije Andersona.

Nastała cisza, a gdy spojrzałam na kobietę, zobaczyłam, ze po jej policzkach płyną łzy.

- Pani Integro!- zerwałam się, przestraszona.

- Spokojnie. Tylko… twoje słowa… Były piękne.

* * *

**Rozdział XVIII**

Stałam przed Integrą, w drzwiach Kwatery Głównej. Właśnie zostałam tu przysłana, wraz z Alucardem, i właśnie się dowiedziałam po co.

- Ale… ja nie dam rady.- jęknęłam żałośnie.- Nawet z tym.- podniosłam wyżej dwa krótkie miecze- japońskie wakizashi, które sir Hellsing mi dała, gdybym nie była w stanie używać pistoletu. Oba były srebrne, toteż jeszcze bardziej musiałam uważać przy wyjmowaniu ich. Ich rękojeści, tak samo jak pochwy, były bardziej praktyczne niż ozdobne. Czarne, bez dodatkowych ozdób.

Byłam ubrana w normalny strój- jeansy i granatowy, krótki rękaw, a na to miałam narzucony ciemny płaszcz, od którego wewnętrznej strony dało się schować dwa miecze i pistolet.

- Dasz, dasz.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco.- A teraz idź, bo będziesz miała więcej roboty z zabijaniem ich.

- Tak jest!- zmieniłam ton, zaprzestając sprzeciwów, i skupiłam się. Niedawno Alucard pomógł mi opanować Cień, toteż umiałam już się teleportować, a czasami nawet nim bronić.

Spod moich stóp zaczął wydobywać się czarny dym, a po chwili otoczył mnie. Po następnych kilku sekundach znikłam, pojawiając się na placu głównym wsi, która rzekomo była opanowana przez wampiry. Tyle, że coś mi tu nie grało. Żadnym zmysłem nie wyczuwałam ani jednego ghoula.

„ _Co jest…?"_

Usłyszałam świst i instynktownie odskoczyłam w bok, a ostrze wbiło się w ścianę, przed którą przed chwila stałam. Natychmiast je poznałam.

- Anderson!- krzyknęłam, znów unikając noża. Obróciłam się w kierunku z którego zostało rzucone. Zobaczyłam idącego w moją stronę Blondyna.- Dlaczego zawsze gdzie jestem ja, jesteś i ty?!

Było to pytanie retoryczne, ale odpowiedział.

- Po prostu mam takie zadanie.

Błyskawicznie wyjęłam oba ostrza i przyjęłam pozycję obronną.

- Nie będę pytać, jakie masz teraz.- warknęłam, szykując się do skoku. Mężczyzna był już dwadzieścia metrów ode mnie.

- Spokojnie, młoda wampirzyco. Nie przyszedłem walczyć.

- A po co? Czy nie chciałeś mnie zabić? Jakimś cudem przeżyłam, znów ci się nie udało!- mój głos ociekał złością.

- Przeżyłaś, to muszę- niestety- przeboleć. Ale przyszedłem zabrać cię do Watykanu.

- Co?- zbił mnie z tropu, a zanim zdążyłam go zaatakować otoczyły nas kartki papieru.

„ _Co to?"_

Ułamek sekundy późnej przypomniałam sobie. W ten sam sposób uciekł, po walce ze mną, gdy odciął Alucardowi głowę.

" _Teleport! "_

Jednak zdałam sobie z tego sprawę za późno. Papiery zniknęły równie nagle jak się pojawiły, a my staliśmy na placu, przed potężną rezydencją, podobną do Kwatery Głównej.

- Ty…- wycedziłam i skoczyłam na Aleksandra.

- Stój.- słyszałam obcy głos i automatycznie się zatrzymałam, z końcówką wakizashi tuż przed twarzą Blondyna. Ten nawet nie drgnął. Zaklęłam w myślach. Przywykła do wykonywania poleceń- pod groźbą Alucarda- zareagowałam instynktownie. A już mogłam zabić swojego zabójcę!

Rozejrzałam się, zdezorientowana, i zobaczyłam idącego w naszą stronę siwego mężczyznę w kucyku. Ubrany był jak jakiś biskup. Już z tej odległości zobaczyłam, że jego ciemnozielone oczy patrzą na mnie z uwagą.

- Coś za jeden?- warknęłam, nie zmieniając pozycji.

- Enrico Maxwell.- odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, a ja drgnęłam. To ten mężczyzna, o którym mówił Alucard? Co ode mnie chce?- I prosiłbym cię o opuszczenie broni. Ani ja, ani Anderson nie zamierzamy z Toba walczyć.

- To co ja tu robię? Chcę go zabić!- zdecydowałam się na schowanie wakizashi. Jeśli mnie zaatakują, to zdążę wyjąć i się obronić. Odeszłam kilka kroków od Blondyna, by widzieć obu mężczyzn nie obracając głowy.

- Chciałem zaprosić cie na pogawędkę.- odezwał się trochę za beztrosko Maxwell, ignorując moje ostatnie zdanie.

- Nie przyjmuje zaproszenia.

- Będę musiał użyć siły, a tego nie chcę, więc nalegam, byś się zgodziła.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Przed chwilą nie chciał walczyć.

- Co z ghoulami, które były w tamtej wsi?

- Zabiłem je.- dotąd milczący Anderson odpowiedział mi.

- W takim razie, zgoda.- podniosłam dumnie głowę i ruszyłam za mężczyznami.

„ _Czego oni ode mnie chcą?!"_

Weszliśmy do wielkiego holu, a potem Maxwell skierował się w stronę schodów. Kilka minut krążenia po budynku- przynajmniej miałam takie wrażenie- a potem zostałam zaproszona do gabinetu.

- Okej…- Enrico obrócił się w moją stronę.- Nie ma owijać w bawełnę. Po pierwsze, Hellsing wie, że tutaj jesteś.

Zamarłam.

- Po drugie, specjalnie cię posłali do tamtej wsi, byś spotkała Andersona. A on cię tu miał przyprowadzić.

* * *

**Rozdział XXIX**

Błysnęła stal i ostrze wakizashi dotknęło gardła Maxwella.

- Kłamiesz.- warknęłam.

- Nie kłamię.- nawet nie drgnął.- Hellsing oddał nam ciebie za złamanie prawa.

- Jakiego prawa?- zamurowało mnie.

- Kilkadziesiąt lat temu Hellsing i Iscariote zawarli umowę, że nie będą tworzyć wampirów, tylko je zabijać. Ale Alucard złamał tą zasadę, zmieniając ciebie.

Nie umiałam w to uwierzyć.

- Jako rekompensatę dali cię nam.

Zacisnęłam zęby i odsunęłam ostrze od szyi mężczyzny.

- Dobrze.- stwierdziłam, wracając na wcześniejsze miejsce.- Chcą, żebym była ich przeciwnikiem, to będę. Pożałują tego.- mruknęłam pod nosem, po czym dodałam głośniej.- Więc co mam teraz robić, panie Maxwell?

„Panie" dodałam, by zaznaczyć, że teraz jest moim przełożonym.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie zaskoczony szybkim przyjęciem faktu, zawahał się, a potem krzyknął:

- Yumiko!

Kilka sekund później do pomieszczenia weszła młoda zakonnica w okrągłych okularach.

- Tak, ojcze Maxwell?- spytała.

- Mogłabyś zaprowadzić Alicię do jej pokoju?

Zerknęła na mnie trochę lękliwie, a ja zastanowiłam się chwilę. Czy ta kobieta, mająca coś koło 25 lat, też walczy z nieumarłymi?!

- Dobrze, ojcze Maxwell.- ukłoniła się lekko i wyszła, a ja poszłam za nią, nie patrząc na biskupa. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi, od razu zatrzymałam kobietę.

- Hej?- odwróciła się do mnie- Też walczysz z wampirami?

Starałam się ukryć niedowierzający ton, ale nie udało mi się, bo zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nie ja. Yumie.

Spojrzałam na nią, nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. Yumiko uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Pozwól, że zatrzymam to w tajemnicy. Dowiesz się za niedługo.-zamilkła na chwile- A teraz moje pytanie. Naprawdę jesteś Nosferatu?

Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale po chwili odpowiedziałam.

- Anderson zabił, Alucard zmienił, a Integra dopełniła.

- Jesteś z rodziny Hellsing?- czarnowłosa rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Teraz wolę się do tego nie przyznawać.- mruknęłam, lecz na tyle głośno, by kobieta usłyszała.

- Och…- westchnęła i na tym skończyła się rozmowa.

Zakonnica zaprowadziła mnie do pokój, który był zadziwiająco podobny do tego w Londynie, a potem odeszła do swoich zajęć, jakiekolwiek one były.

Ja natomiast, wyczerpana natłokiem informacji, padłam do trumny i prawie natychmiast zasnęłam.

* * *

**Rozdział XXX**

Otwarłam oczy i leżałam tak, patrząc w sufit, aż w końcu przypomniałam sobie całe wczorajsze zajście.

„ _Co za zdrada! Tyle ratowania mnie, opieki, a teraz jestem w Trzynastce! Zabije go! Zabiję go jak tylko nadarzy się okazja!"_

Wstałam, przypięłam do pasa miecze i z nachmurzona mina poszłam do budynku, w którym wydawała się być strzelnica. Weszłam tam i zobaczyłam jedna osobę. Stanęłam jak wryta, bowiem kobieta strzelała w tarczę za oknem, w cel oddalony o jakieś dwieście metrów. Blondynka zaprzestała, widząc mnie.

- Nie znam cię. – stwierdził zimno.

- Dopiero wczoraj tu przyszłam.- odpowiedziałam, zaskoczona wrogością w jej głosie.

- Jesteś wampirem.

- Jak widać.- już wiedziałam czemu tak mnie traktowała.

- Co tu robisz?

- Mieszkam, stoję, pracuję…

- Kto cię zatrudnił?

- Maxwell, a Anderson tu ściągnął.

- Ach…- ton kobiety zmienił się na cieplejszy- Coś kojarzę. Mówili, że będzie nowa osoba. Alicia, ta?

- Yhm.- przytaknęłam.- A ty?

- Heinkel.

Mimo tego, że jej ton się ocieplił, nie wyglądała na osobę towarzyską.

- Po co tu przyszłaś?

- Eee…- co tu powiedzieć? Podrapałam się dość ostentacyjnie po głowie- tak w sumie, to trafiłam tu przez przypadek.- uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco.- Już idę.

- Nie przeszkadzasz, chcesz to zostań.- kobieta zajęła się swoim pistoletem, zmieniając magazynek.- Poćwicz strzelanie.

- Nie… ja raczej nie potrzebuję treningu.- kolejny uśmiech, teraz głupi. Heinkel odpowiedziała ledwie widocznym, raczej wymuszonym półuśmiechem, a ja po cichu opuściłam budynek.

„ _Alucard, jesteś idiotą! Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?!"_

Znów się na niego wkurzyłam.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXI**

Stałam na środku pokoju, przypinając wakizashi pasa.

Wreszcie, czy raczej już, wysyłają mnie na misję, wraz z Heinkel i Yumiko. Wreszcie dowiem się o co chodzi z tą Yumie. Wyszłam na zewnątrz, gdzie czekały „towarzyszki".

- Gotowa?- spytała Heinkel. Przytaknęłam, bardziej zainteresowana podłużnym przedmiotem owiniętym w materiał, trzymanym przez Yumiko. Żadna z kobiet nie zauważyła moich ukradkowych spojrzeń na ów rzecz.

Gdy dotarliśmy do lasu, chcąc wyładować złość, która się we mnie wezbrała, od razu zaatakowałam grupkę ghouli zmierzającą w naszym kierunku.

- Yumiko, chcesz się zająć matką?- zawołała Heinkel. Czarnowłosa bez słowa zdjęła z ramienia pakunek. Odwiązała sznurki i odwinęła materiał. Zobaczyłam katanę. Brunetka podniosła miecz i wymamrotała słowa, które udało mi się zrozumieć.

- Shimahara Batto Ryu Shu Sui.

Jej wzrok stał się dziki, a postawa pewniejsza. Wysunęła ostrze… i rzuciła się na mnie. Zaskoczona, z trudem zablokowałam atak.

- Co jest?!- krzyknęłam, odskakując. Nie kontratakowałam, Ne chciałam jej zranić, ale Yumiko- czy może ta Yumie- nie miała skrupułów ciąć.

- Przestań, Yumiko!- zawołałam, gdy ostrze odcięło mi kosmyk włosów po prawej stronie.

- Yumie!- krzyknęła Heinkel, a pocisk wystrzelony z jej pistoletu uderzył w katanę.

- Heinkel, naze anata wa teishideshita?! _[dlaczego mnie zatrzymujesz]_ To wampir!

Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy powiedziała „wampir". To, jak to powiedziało, wskazywało, że uważa wampiry za bezlitosne krwiożercze bestie- jak ja kiedyś.

Yumie nie skończyła wypominać kobiecie.

- A do tego przestałaś dobrze celować! Kiedy ostatnio trenowałaś? Co, Heinkel?!

- Uspokój się, Yumie!- wyglądało na to, że blondynka trochę się zezłościła.- Alicia jest w Trzynastce, a ja dobrze celowałam!

- Wampir w Iscariote?- teraz czarnowłosa była zaskoczona.

- Anderson mnie tu przyprowadził.- wtrąciłam.

- Hellsing ją oddał.- wyjaśniła Heinkel, a ja warknęłam, bowiem nie spodobał mi się sposób, w jaki ujęła moją „zmianę stron"

- Hellsing?- powtórzyła Yumie.

- Ale już jest po naszej stronie.- uprzedziła ja kobieta.

- Nie.- warknęła brunetka.

- Co „nie"?- spytałam, zaskoczona.

- Nie będziesz się posługiwać wakizashi, dopóki nie pokażesz, że jesteś tego warta. Taka broń nie powinna służyć wampirowi.

Zamilkłam na chwilę, analizując sytuację.

- Czyli chcesz pojedynek.

Potwierdziła.

- A potem mnie zaakceptujesz.

- Zależy jak będziesz walczyć.

- Ok.

- Alicia, ona cie będzie próbowała zabić.- wtrąciła Heinkel.

- Domyślam się, niech próbuje.

- Nie lekceważ jej.

- Nie lekceważę.

To była racja. Nie lekceważyłam, ale miałam większe szanse wygrać. Tak mi się wydawało.

- Kiedy?- zwróciłam się do Yumie.

- Już.

Zaatakowała prostym cięciem, a ja, trochę zdziwiona szybkim atakiem, uskoczyłam w prawo i zepchnęłam katanę swoim ostrzem.

- Tak bez ostrzeżenia?!- zawołałam, jednak teraz już w złośliwości. Złośliwość… nigdy nie powiedziałabym tak, szczególnie do osoby trzymającej miecz, ale mieszkanie z Alucardem odcisnęło na mnie swoje piętno. Skoczyłam na kobietę, zamachując się prawym wakizashi. Z łatwością zablokowała atak, a jej ostrze przejechało po moim, a potem po przedramieniu, raniąc je wzdłuż.

Syknęłam, i pojawiłam się kilkanaście metrów obok. Krople krwi, które spadały na ziemię, natychmiast parowały, zmieniając się w czarną mgiełkę. Taka sama zaczęła wydobywać się z przeciętej ręki.

- Specjalna umiejętność!- prychnęła Yumie, nieco zaskoczona.- Masz wiele tajemnic!

„ _Czy ona wie o pokrewieństwie z Hellsingami? Yumiko wie, ale ona? Dzielą się wspomnieniami?"_

Te pytania przeszły mi przez myśl zanim znów zablokowałam atak. Drugim wakizashi cięłam od dołu. Ta krzyknęła i odskoczyła, a ja, z nieznaną mi rozkoszą, zlizałam krew z ostrza.

- Więc tak smakuje prawdziwa krew.- wymruczałam. Alucard miał rację. Krew medyczna w niczym nie była lepsza od tej.

Wściekła Yumie zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, trzymając przed sobą katanę.

- Co ty taka wściekła?- zażartowałam z dyszącej ciężko kobiety. Jej krew skapywała na ziemię, a po skosztowaniu tej z ostrza nie mogłam znieść takiego widoku. Zniknęłam, pojawiając się za plecami brunetki.

- Dasz mi się ugryźć?- zaplotłam ręce na plecach i polizałam szyję czarnowłosej.

- Cholera!- ta wrzasnęła i zamachnęła się kataną. W tym samym momencie Heinkel wystrzeliła w moją stronę trzy pociski. Uznała, że musi improwizować, skoro się tak zachowałam. Sprawnie uniknęłam ostrza i dwóch naboi. Trzeci przebił moje ramię z taką siłą, że zachwiałam się. Yumie to wykorzystała. Z dzikim krzykiem cięła, a ja sparowałam niesprawnie, ale katana, tak jak wcześniej, ześlizgnęła się z wakizashi i ostrze wbiło się głęboko w moja klatkę piersiową.

Zachłysnęłam się, zaskoczona, a potem dysząc ciężko chwyciłam stal i szybkim szarpnięciem pozbyłam się jej z ciała.

- To co?- spytałam na jednym tchu, robiąc krok do tyłu by między mną a Yumie był większy odstęp.- Już mnie akceptujesz?

Kolejne kilka sekund, podczas których schowałam wakizashi, minęło w ciszy.

- „Akceptuję" nie znaczy „ufam"- ostrzegła.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXII**

Wyczułam w powietrzu coś znajomego i usłyszałam ciche jęknięcie Yumiko, która ściskała kurczowo katanę, rozglądając się nerwowo.

- Alucard.- zdałam sobie sprawę, dlaczego zapach wydał mi się znajomy. Zawrzało we mnie. On śmie się tu pokazywać?!

„ _Nie mogę przepuścić okazji! Zabiję go!"_

Wysunęłam wakizashi i bez słowa ruszyłam w kierunku lasu, tam gdzie wydawał się być Wampir. Nie zwracałam uwagi na ostrzeżenia Heinkel i Yumiko.

- Załatwcie ghouli, a ja załatwię Alucarda.

„ _I przy okazji jest mi winien wyjaśnienia"_

Weszłam do lasu i nałożyłam na siebie Osłonę. Mignął mi czerwony materiał i natychmiast przyjęłam obronną pozycję. Nie miałam czasu by jeszcze Tarczę wyczarować.

Silne uderzenie w splot słoneczny pozbawiło mnie tchu. Zgięłam się w pół i zatoczyłam wypuszczając ostrza. Kolejny ułamek sekundy później zostałam unieruchomiona. Zawisłam, gdy Alucard przycisnął moje nadgarstki do pnia na wysokości ponad 2 metrów. Ze świstem wciągnęłam powietrze, zszokowana szybkością. Dla Alucarda nawet jako pełnoprawny Nosferatu nie stanowiłam najmniejszego kłopotu.

- Puść mnie.- wydyszałam mu w twarz, bo sposób w jaki mnie trzymał sprawiał, że jego twarz była kilkanaście centymetrów od mojej.

Jego opanowany wzrok i spokojna twarz mnie rozwścieczyły.

- Puszczaj!- zaczęłam się szarpać, ale skutkiem tego była kropelka krwi spływająca po przedramieniu, gdy kora przebiła moją skórę na wierzchu dłoni.

Na ułamek sekundy znieruchomiałam, a potem kopnęłam na ślepo. Jedyną reakcja było przygwożdżenie jego udem moich. Znów przestałam się ruszać.

Czemu on musi być taki silny?!

- Czego chcesz?- syknęłam.

- Jesteś wściekła.- stwierdził cicho.

- Ciekawe czemu?- warknęłam.

- Pracujesz dla Hellsinga.

Ułamek sekundy zdziwienia, a potem zbliżyłam swoją twarz do jego jak najbardziej umiałam.

- Pracuję dla Watykańskich Sił Specjalnych, dla Iscariote. Potraktowaliście mnie jak rzecz! Tyle się mną opiekowałeś, by mnie tu przysłać?!- pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku, a głos się załamał.

- Rada zdecydowała, że zostaniesz szpiegiem.

- To powiedz im, ze właśnie mnie stracili! Mogliście mi przynajmniej powiedzieć!- warknęłam.

Wampir zamachnął się nagle i wymierzył mi silny policzek. Poczerniało mi przed oczami. Gdy odzyskałam wzrok, spojrzałam na niego zszokowana. Rzucał mną i pił krew, ale nigdy nie uderzył z liścia.

- Nie możesz im nas zdradzić! Oni mają jakąś tajną broń, którą chcą wykorzysta do zniszczenia Hellsinga! Do zabicia Integry! Do zabicia mnie!

- Zabicia… ciebie?- powtórzyłam. Alucard się bał… ale nie o siebie. O swoją Panią. Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie.

- Proszę, powiedz mi co się dowiedziałaś.

Przez sekundę byłam nieruchomo, a potem się ocknęłam. Uwierzyłam mu.

- Iscariote jest mały… ze mną są cztery osoby. Przynajmniej o tylu wiem. Dwie z nich, Yumiko i Heinkel, są tutaj. Yumiko to łagodna zakonnica, ale ma drugą osobowość, porywcza i dziką Yumie.- mówiłam szybko.- Używa katany. Heinkel używa pistoletów i trafia z odległości ponad dwustu metrów. A Andersona znasz.- zakończyłam. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam szelest.

- To Heinkel.- ostrzegłam Wampira.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy. I to niedługo.- powiedział na pożegnanie i rozpłynął się. Osunęłam się na kolana i w tej samej chwili zza krzaków wyskoczyła blondynka.

- Gdzie Alucard?- spytała, rozglądając się.

- Gdy cie usłyszał, rozpłynął się.- wyjaśniłam- Cholera! Jest za silny!

- Ma 500 lat, umie więcej.

_567 lat, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość_

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, słysząc to. Na szczęście kobieta nie zobaczyła tego. Rozległ się wrzask i zza krzaka wyskoczyła Yumie z kataną uniesioną do ciosu. Widząc, że atak jest skierowany na mnie, gwałtownie odskoczyłam.

- Co robisz?!- krzyknęłam, zdziwiona i przestraszona, że usłyszała rozmowę z Wampirem.

- Heinkel, dlaczego ona żyje?!

- Co?- blondynka również wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Po spotkaniu z Alucardem nie powinna żyć, a tym bardziej być w takim dobrym stanie!

Zahaczyła końcówką ostrza o moje ubranie, które w żadnym miejscu nie było zniszczone.

Teraz Heinkel również stała się podejrzliwa.

- On ze mną nie walczył, choć bym chciała… unieruchomił mnie, a potem kpił, ze jestem w Iscariote.- wytłumaczyłam. Nie było to do końca kłamstwem, bowiem faktem jest, że obezwładnił mnie i rozmawialiśmy o moim byciu w Trzynastce.

Spojrzałam na kobiety. Obie odwróciły wzrok.

- Wracamy.- rozkazała Heinkel, więc czym prędzej się podniosłam, zabrałam miecze i poszłam za nimi.

„ _Padam z nóg… Alucard… jest dziwny… i nieprzewidywalny"_

Weszłam do pokoju, do trumny i zasnęłam.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXIII**

Poczułam delikatny ból na nadgarstku. Poruszyłam nim. Ból się nasilił, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje nadgarstki i kostki nóg są związane czymś, co bardzo parzyło. Na dodatek nie leżałam o siebie, tylko siedziałam oparta o ścianę.

„ _Co się dzieje?"_

Otwarłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jestem w pokoju Maxwella, a on sam, wraz z Andersonem, stoi przy biurku, przeglądając jakieś papiery.

Biskup widocznie zauważył , ze się obudziłam, bo odezwał się głośniej.

- Anglia ma wiele sposobów na osiągnięcie swoich celów, prawda Alicio Hellsing?

Osłupiałam. Dlaczego mnie nazywał „Hellsing"?

Opanowałam strach w głosie i spytałam.

- Panie Maxwell, co ja tu robię? I czemu jestem związana…- skrzywiłam się- … srebrem? To boli.- stwierdziłam oskarżycielsko. Sylwetka blondyna rozmazała się i usłyszałam świst. Zamknęłam oczy.

- Stój, Anderson!

Poczułam na szyi stal. Wzdrygnęłam się.

- Ta wampirzyca kpi z ciebie w żywe oczy.- warknął Alexander, naciskając mocniej.- Nie widzisz tego, Maxwell?

- Nie możemy jej teraz zabić.- odparł Enrico podchodząc do mnie. Biskup podniósł palcem wskazującym mój podbródek, a Anderson cofnął się trochę do tyłu, chowając broń. – Mamy mało czasu, zanim straci świadomość.

- Czemu miałabym stracić?- spytałam, gdy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

- Nie wiesz?- zdziwił się mężczyzna- Czego ten Alucard cię uczył, skoro nawet tego nie wiesz…? Cóż…

Podszedł do okna i oparł się o parapet, patrząc na panoramę Watykanu. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim obrócił się do mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Te srebrne kajdanki zabierają powoli twoja energię.

Zaniemówiłam. Wiedziałam, ze mówił prawdę. Czułam się słabsza niż wcześniej. Zacisnęłam zęby.

- Ale dlaczego chcecie mnie zabić?

- Ty wiesz.- uprzedził biskupa Anderson.

- Chodzi o moje pokrewieństwo z Integrą? Myślisz, że chciałam tego? Myślisz, że chciałam się dowiedzieć, że moi rodzice, którzy opiekowali się mną trzynaście lat nie byli moimi rodzonymi rodzicami? Że byłam dampirem? Że moja ciocia jest przywódcą półtajnej organizacji zwalczającej umarlaki, której, do tego, służy wampir? Myślisz, że chciałam zamieszkać z Wampirem?-!- coraz bardziej podnosiłam głos i czułam, że zbiera mi się na płacz.- Myślisz, że chciałam co tydzień dawać Wampirowi swoją krew? Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś wbija ci kły w szyję! I jeszcze zmieniona przez Andersona! Chciałabym żyć jak normalny człowiek! Chodzić do szkoły, a po południu z przyjaciółkami na boisko czy do kina, jeść normalne posiłki!

Łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach, a mężczyzn zamurowało. Spuściłam głowę. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy komuś się wyżaliłam. Tylko czemu akurat im? Żeby uratować swoje życie? Mam nadzieję.

Nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie, a w tej samej chwili Enrico się ocknął. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył krokiem i kucnął przy mnie.

- Cierpisz?

Cisza.

- Chcesz wracać do Alucarda?

Chwila ciszy, podczas której zastanawiałam się co odpowiedzieć.

- On mnie oddał.

Anderson również podszedł, a mi robiło się coraz słabiej. Skupiłam się na chwilę na palących miejscach i pod kajdankami pojawiła się ciemna mgła, mająca ochronić moje ciało przed kontaktem ze srebrem.

- Przybyłaś tu nic nie wiedząc. To było widać. Ale wczoraj spotkałaś Alucarda. On ci powiedział, o co mu chodziło, że cie tu przysłał.- Maxwell nieźle dedukował.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!- krzyknęłam, prawie wściekła. Jeśli chciałam przeżyć musiałam dalej grać, i to bardzo przekonująco.- Alucard to podły, bezlitosny krwiopijca, który postanowił mnie unieruchomić i kpić ze mnie!

Znowu cisza.

„ _Czy to sprawi, że mi uwierzą?"_

- Maxwell, ona kłamie!- Alexander znów przystawił mi ostrze do ciała tak, że gdyby nacisnął lekko, to przebiłby mi serce.

Znieruchomiałam.

- Czemu tak sądzisz?- spytał biskup.

- Znam Alucarda, on nie wypuści wroga żywego. Rzucał nią o ściany, wysysał prawie całą krew gdy była człowiekiem, a gdy jest Nosferatu nic jej nie zrobił!

Enrico zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się.

- Masz rację.- powiedział po chwili, ku mojemu przerażeniu. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie z góry.- Alicia umrze tutaj, w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie musisz jej pilnować, za długo dotykała srebro, by móc uciec.

- Jasne.- Anderson również się podniósł, wyraźnie ucieszony, po czym obaj wyszli zamykając drzwi na klucz.

Syknęłam, gdy poczułam ból na nadgarstkach. Czarna substancja zaczęła znikać. Ale po kilku sekundach wstałam chwiejnie, prawie z uśmiechem. O ile Alucarda znają, o tyle mnie nie. Nie wiedzą, że chroniłam skórę przed srebrem, przez co mam trochę więcej czasu niż myślą.

Podeszłam małymi krokami do okna i spróbowałam się zorientować w którą stronę jest Londyn i ile czasu zostało do świtu.

Wyskoczyłam przez otwarte okno i uderzyłam boleśnie kolanami o bruk. Skrzywiłam się z bólu. Wyczerpanie pozbawiało mnie wampirze zwinności. Zaczęłam piłować o kamienną balustradę srebrny łańcuch. Dużo czasu minęło, zanim udało mi się go przerwać. To samo zrobiłam z nogami. Chociaż srebro wciąż dotykało skóry miałam mniej ograniczone ruchy.

Zaczęłam biec.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXIV**

Jakoś przeteleportowałam się przez morze. Byłam wykończona. Ucieczka plus srebro całkowicie mnie wykończyły. A do tego pojawiła się łuna zapowiadająca świt.

Wreszcie, nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem, zobaczyłam domek Wampira.

- Alucard…- wysapałam, naciskając klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły, a ja znalazłam się na dobrze mi znanym korytarzu. Z salonu wyjrzał Wampir.

Nie umiałam już dłużej wytrzymać. Srebro mnie wykończyło. Zachwiałam się, a Alucard pojawił się obok mnie, i podtrzymał, dzięki czemu nie upadłam na ziemię.

Zobaczyłam Integrę i Waltera.

- Alicia!- krzyknęła kobieta, podbiegając do mnie i Wampira. Uśmiechnęłam się, zadowolona, że dałam radę tu dotrzeć.

Straciłam świadomość.

Gdy ciało dziewczyny zwiotczało, Wampir kucnął, kładąc ją na ziemi.

- Alucard!

- Ciszej, Integro, muszę zrozumieć co się stało.- mruknął Wampir na tyle głośno, by kucająca obok niego kobieta go usłyszała. Syknął, gdy poczuł pod palcami palący ból. Gwałtownie odsunął rękę od Alicii.

- Srebro!

Zauważył je dopiero teraz.

- Walter! Ma srebro na nadgarstkach!

- Zaraz coś zaradzę.- odparł Walter, jako jedyny zachowując pozory spokoju. Wampir odsunął się na bok, pozwalając Walterowi zając się metalem.

- Jak oni mogli to zrobić?- wyszeptała Integra, widząc spaloną skórę pod kajdankami.- Wysłannicy Boga!- prychnęła, prawie wściekła- Oto kolejny dowód, jak działają zgodnie z Pismem Świętym!

- Panienko, proszę cię, idź do salonu.- odezwał się Walter, zmagając się ze srebrem.

- Nie!

- Przemyśl co teraz.

Integra gwałtownie wstała i pchnięciem odepchnęła Alucarda, który stał na drodze do salonu. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

- Walterze, zajmiesz się nią?- spytał Wampir.

- Tak, idź do Integry. Potrzebne jej wsparcie.

- Ta…- mruknął mężczyzna odwracając się, by pójść do sir Hellsing- Ostatnio straciła panowanie nad sobą kilka lat temu. Gdy ją zdenerwowałem.

Alucard wszedł do pokoju.

- Integro.

Kobieta siedziała przy stole z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach.

- I co teraz?- spytała.

- Wiesz co. Wojna nieunikniona.

- Wiem i wiedziałam wcześniej.- mruknęła.- To ją tylko przyspieszyło.

- Mogłem jej nie zmieniać.- Alucard powiedział to tak cicho, że blondynka ledwie usłyszała.

- To nie jest wina tego.- odparła, prostując się.- Stosunki z Iscariote z każdym miesiącem robiły się coraz bardziej napięte.

- Tak uważasz?

Kobieta spojrzała Wampirowi w oczy.

- Tak. I myślę, że ty również.

Zachłysnęłam się, otwierając oczy. To nie był sen, prawda? Naprawdę byłam w Watykanie? I naprawdę chcieli mnie zabić?

Usiadłam i zakręciło mi się w głowie.

- Wciąż masz bliznę.- wzdrygnęłam się i zobaczyłam opartego o ścianę Alucarda.- Na lewym nadgarstku. Ona nie zniknie.

Spojrzałam na wskazane miejsce. Na około nadgarstka był nierówny, ciemniejszy pas skóry. Potarłam ją. Nie czułam bólu.

- Co tam się stało?- spytał Wampir. Podniosłam głowę, znów patrząc na niego. Przez chwilę starałam sobie przypomnieć wszystko ze szczegółami, aż w końcu mi się udało.

- To było po spotkaniu ciebie. Najpierw przyszła Heinkel, potem Yumie. To ona pierwsza tak powiedziała. Że mogę być szpiegiem.

- Skąd wiedziała?

Tu uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

- Byłam w za dobrym stanie.

- Co?- Alucard nie zrozumiał.

- Spotkałam ciebie jako wroga. Zacytuję Yumie: „Po spotkaniu z Alucardem nie powinna żyć, a co dopiero być w takim dobrym stanie". Nawet mnie nie zraniłeś. Nie miałam poszarpanych ubrań ani nic w tym z tylu. O ile rany mogłabym wyleczyć to ubrań nie.

Wampir wreszcie zrozumiał o co chodzi.

- To moja wina.- stwierdził sucho, ale zobaczyłam w jego oczach błysk czegoś, co przypominało ból.

- Nie!- była to automatyczna reakcja.

- Nie możesz zaprzeczyć.- spojrzał na mnie ostro.

Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Zamachnęłam się i uderzyłam go dłonią w twarz.

- Co…

- MASZ PRZESTAĆ TAK TWIERDZIĆ!- wrzasnęłam mu prosto w twarz.- Wojna z Watykanem była nieunikniona, nawet ja to wiem! To, co się stało jedynie ją przyśpieszało!

Byłam wściekła na niego. Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że go podziwiałam. Że nie wyobrażałam go sobie jako bezsilnego mężczyznę na jakiego wyglądał teraz. Był moim opiekunem- jak sam twierdził, przyjacielem- jak powiedziałam Andersonowi, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałam go sobie jako swój autorytet, którym nieświadomie się stał w ciągu tego roku.

- Idiota.- syknęłam na koniec.- To nie przez ciebie tu stoję, tylko przez rodziców i Andersona. Gdybyśmy nie pojechali na piknik, to w tej chwili bym spala. Gdyby nie Anderson… to też bym w tej chwili spała jako człowiek.

Wampir tylko na mnie patrzył. Odwróciłam się od niego i podeszłam do okna, patrząc na księżyc.

- Będę walczyć i ty o tym wiesz.- odezwałam się, dziwnie spokojnym głosem. Cała złość na Alucarda przeszła mi kilka sekund. Oparłam się o parapet.- Zniszczę Iscariote tak jak on chciał zniszczyć nas.

- Sama nie dasz rady.- Wampir pojawił się obok mnie.- Chyba będziesz potrzebować pomocy.- w jego głosie dało się słyszeć żartobliwą nutkę. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i zobaczyłam uśmiech, najcieplejszy jaki dotąd widziałam na jego twarzy. Z moich oczy popłynęły łzy i zaszlochałam, przytulając go.

- Nie chcę stracić nikogo… ani ciebie, Anie Integry ani Waltera…

- Nie stracisz.- odparł cicho Alucard.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXV**

Siedziałam w bibliotece, czytając jakąś książkę, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do frontowych drzwi. Wstałam z westchnięciem.

„ _Kto? Alucard nie puka, zresztą jest w salonie razem z Integrą i Walterem…"_

Była tam narada, więc obowiązek otworzenia drzwi spadł na mnie.

Otworzyłam więc i… zamarłam. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, zdziwione widokiem osób stojących w progu.

- Ty.- wycedziłam, rzucając się na stojącego w progu siwowłosego mężczyznę.- Maxwell!

- Poczułam szarpnięcie za lewy nadgarstek, które mnie zatrzymało przed wydrapaniem biskupowi oczu.

- Czego chcesz?- spytał zimno Alucard. Spojrzałam na niego i podjęłam próby wyrwania ręki z jego uścisku.- Uspokój się. –warknął na mnie. Na chwile znieruchomiałam, ale tylko dla tego, że w głosie Wampira pobrzmiewała autentyczna wściekłość.

- Jak mam się uspokoić?- syknęłam w końcu.- On mnie prawie zabił!

- Wiem i przepraszam za to.- odparł spokojnie siwowłosy.

- Nie przyjmuje przeprosin.- spróbowałam go dosięgnąć wolną ręką, ale szybko ja cofnęłam, gdy powietrze przecięło dobrze znane mi ostrze, o włos mijając moją dłoń. Zacisnęłam szczęki, pokazując kły w stronę Andersona, który pojawił się za biskupem. Syknęłam wściekle, a potem z powrotem wbiłam wzrok w biskupa.

- Alucard. Masz. Mnie. Puścić.- wycedziłam.

- Nie.- stanowczo się sprzeciwił- powtórzę pytanie, a jak nie odpowiecie, to ją puszcze. Czego chcecie?

- Porozmawiać z sir Hellsing.

- I uważacie, że was do niej wpuszczę?- nie patrzałam na Wampira, ale mogłam przysiąc, że jego brew się lekko podniosła.

- Wpuść go.- usłyszałam i spojrzałam za siebie, na Integrę stojącą na końcu korytarza. Alucard westchnął.

- Dobrze, Pani.- spojrzał jeszcze raz na Maxwella.- Ostrzegam, jeden niewłaściwy ruch i puszczę Alicię, a sam rozszarpię ci gardło.

Zacisnęłam zęby i pozwoliłam Alucardowi przesunąć mnie na bok. Nikomu się nie podobało, że dowodzący Iscariote człowiek przybył tu nawet bez ostrzeżenia. Mi ze zrozumiałych powodów, Alucardowi, bo musiał ugościć swoich wrogów, a Integrze, bo musiała z nimi porozmawiać. A to były te najłagodniejsze powody.

„ _Czego chcą?"_

_Sojuszu_

„ _Co?!"_

Zaniemówiłam.

„ _Nie!"_

_Integra się nie zgodzi po tym co ci zrobili_

„ _I dobrze! Zabiję ich własnoręcznie!"_

_Ale nie teraz_

Na tym skończyła się „rozmowa", bo poszliśmy za biskupem i Andersonem do salonu. Zobaczyłam, że Walter ich zignorował i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Odsunął krzesło Integrze, ale nawet nie podszedł do Watykańczyków.

Potem usunął się do tyłu, stając obok Alucarda. Ja natomiast oparłam się o ścianę tak, by widzieć twarze wszystkich.

- A więc, biskupie Maxwell, po co tu się fatygowałeś?- widać było, że Integra bardzo stara się zachować doniosły ton, bez żadnego dodatkowego czucia.

- Widzę, że jesteś w nienajlepszym humorze.- zaczął Enrico.

„ _Serio? Nie zauważyłam. Dopóki cię tu nie było Integra była w dobrym nastroju"_

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, ze to pomyślałam, dopóki nie zobaczyłam cienia rozbawienia na twarzy Alucarda.

- Więc przejdę do sedna. – kontynuował- Chciałbym, by Iscariote zawarł z Hellsingiem sojusz.

- Co?!- Integra gwałtownie się podniosła, uderzając o blat stołu dłońmi. Maxwell pozostał niezruszony, jednak stojący za biskupem Anderson drgnął lekko. Poczułam, jakby coś zadrgało w powietrzu i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to chyba Alucard przesyła myśl sir Hellsing. Ta lekko zmrużyła oczy i usiadła.

- Nie. Nie będzie sojuszu po tym, co zrobiliście Alicii.

Nastało kilka sekund ciszy. Biskup wstał nagle. Syknęłam, przyjmując agresywną pozycję.

- Skoro taka jest twoja wola, Dowódco Organizacji Hellsing.- odezwał się Enrico, zmierzając w stronę drzwi.- Nie ma sensu tu dłużej przebywać.

Zerknęłam na Integrę. Odprowadzała go wzrokiem. Spojrzała na mnie w sposób, który zrozumiałam jako „Daj im odejść". Przytaknęłam lekko, na znak, że zrozumiałam.

- Dotrę do drzwi. Nie musicie mnie odprowadzać.- dodał Maxwell, otwierając drzwi. Anderson stał za nim.

- Jednak wole to zrobić.- Alucard szybkim krokiem znalazł się przy nich. Wymienił kilka wrogich słów z blondynem, a potem cała trójka wyszła.

Przez chwilę wyczekiwałam odgłosów walki, do której z wielką chęcią bym się przyłączyła, ale niestety po kilkunastu sekundach Wampir wrócił. Spojrzał w oczy swojej Pani.

- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze zrobiłaś?

- nie- uśmiechnęła się słabo.- Ale nie zawrę sojuszu z kimś, kto próbował okrutnie zamordować członka mojej rodziny.

Alucard westchnął, a głos zabrał Walter.

- Mają tyle samo „uzdolnionych" osób co my.

- Tyle samo?- wyrwało mi się, bo albo czegoś nie wiedziałam, albo nie umiałam liczyć.

- Walter też jest, jak to ujął, „uzdolniony".

Spojrzałam z zaciekawieniem na mężczyznę. Pokręcił lekko głową na znak „kiedyś poznasz moje umiejętności".

- Alicio? Powiedz, czy się czegoś dowiedziałaś.- Integra przerwała moje myśli.

- Przepraszam… ale nie. Nic nie wiem o tej broni, o której mówił Alucard.

Integra wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

- Przepraszam. Naprawdę.- spojrzałam z żalem na sir Hellsing.

- Akurat to nie twoja wina.- odetchnęła kobieta.- Byłaś tam za krótko.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXVI**

„ _Iść, czy nie?"_

Zastanawiałam się.

„ _Cholera, potrzebuję tego treningu!"_

Wyszłam ze swojego pokoju i zapukałam do drzwi Alucarda. Wampir otworzył i spojrzał na mnie trochę zaspanym wzrokiem.

- Hmm? Czy ty nigdy nie śpisz? Właśnie drzemałem. Za godzinę świt.

Zignorowałam jego oskarżenia o obudzenie go.

- Zaprowadź mnie na strzelnicę.

Przez chwilę patrzył, wciąż nieprzytomnych wzrokiem.

- Chwila.

Zamknął drzwi, a ja poszłam do pokoju po broń. Wzięłam pistolet, wakizashi, a na to narzuciłam ciemny płaszcz. Wyszłam przed budynek, a chwile po mnie Alucard.

- Przez ciebie nigdy się nie wyśpię.- mruknął- Chodź.

Złapał mnie za rękę i pojawiliśmy się na strzelnicy Hellsinga- czyli dużym polem z tarczami za budynkiem Organizacji.

- Ale poćwicz sama. Nie zostanę tu z tobą.

I zniknął. Trochę mnie zirytował, ale wyjęłam pistolet i spojrzałam na tarczę oddaloną o sto metrów. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wycelowałam Położyłam palec na spuście.

I cos otarło się o moją lewą nogę.

Podskoczyłam, przestraszona. Rozległ się huk, gdy przez przypadek wystrzeliłam, a pocisk minął tarczę o kilka metrów. Usłyszałam miauknięcie i spojrzałam pod nogi. Siedział tam kot. Opuściłam broń, zdziwiona i kucnęłam, patrząc na zwierzę. Był to zwykły, brązowy dachowiec o równie czekoladowych oczach.

- A co ty tu robisz?- mruknęłam i pogłaskałam go.- Myślałam, że przez ochronę nie dostanie się nawet mysz.

Kot miauknął znowu. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować wyciągnął łapkę i zaorał pazurami o wierzch mojej lewej dłoni. Syknęłam, błyskawicznie przyciągając rękę do klatki piersiowej i wstając.

- No wiesz co!- spojrzałam na kota z wyrzutem.- Ja cię głaszczę, a ty mnie drapiesz!

Rany na ręce już nie było, ale wciąż lekko bolała. Znów spojrzałam pod nogi. Kota nie było. Rozejrzałam się, ale naprawdę uciekł. Westchnęłam. Koty to moje ulubione zwierzęta, a teraz pewnie wszystkie będą mnie drapać- kolejny minus wampiryzmu.

- Dobra, nie przyszłam tu, żeby się użalać nad sobą.- stwierdziłam głośno i znów wycelowałam.

„ _Co on mówił? Nie korzystaj z ludzkich oczu?"_

- O co mu chodziło?- mruknęłam i nacisnęłam spust. Minęłam tarcze o kilka centymetrów.- Mogłam poćwiczyć na Watykańskiej strzelnicy z Heinkel!- warknęłam zirytowana. Myślałam, ze polepszony wzrok sprawi, że będę trafiać?! Głupie myśli!

Znów strzeliłam, nawet nie patrząc na tarczę. Usłyszałam, że pocisk przebił papier. Znieruchomiałam, patrząc na cel. Trafiłam w szóstkę.

„ _Mam nie patrzeć?"_

Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na słuchu. Słyszałam jak sto metrów dalej bieg powietrza zakłóca przeszkoda. Uśmiechnęłam się, odsłaniając kły, i znów podniosłam pistolet. Nacisnęłam spust i zanim spojrzałam na tarczę wiedziałam co trafiłam. Dziewięć. Trochę treningu i będzie dobrze.

Otworzyłam oczy i poraziło mnie promień wschodzącego słońca. Syknęłam i zasłaniając twarz pojawiłam się w cieniu drzewa.

- Cholera!- zaklęłam i zniknęłam pojawiając przed domem. Weszłam do pokoju, a potem do trumny. Wchodzenie do niej i spanie w środku nie było już takie dziwne.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXVII**

Odkąd zostałam wampirem -i nie miałam co robić- wychodziłam co każdą noc na zewnątrz, czasami na strzelnicę, czasami po prostu do lasu otaczającego dom Alucarda. W tej chwili siedziałam na konarze wysokiego drzewa na skraju polany i patrzyłam w księżyc.

- Jak tu cicho. Musi ci się podobać przebywanie tu.- usłyszałam cichy, spokojny głos mężczyzny po prawej stronie. Gwałtownie się obróciłam i, wyjmując pistolet, odskoczyłam na węższy koniec konaru. Zobaczyłam mężczyznę, wyglądającego na młodszego od Alucarda, o brązowych włosach i oczach, siedzącego na konarze sąsiadującym z moim.

- Coś za jeden?- warknęłam, uważnie obserwując ruchy szatyna, nie opuszczając broni.

- Spokojnie, nie chcę walczyć.- podniósł ręce w geście pokazującym brak złych zamiarów.- Jestem Raden.

- Co tu robisz?- spytałam, nie zmieniając pozycji.

- To co ty. Patrzę.- wzruszył ramionami.- I chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

- Wiesz kim jestem?- teraz to byłam zaskoczona. Ale wytężałam wszystkie zmysły, by wychwycić ewentualna pułapkę.

- Jestem sam.- powiedział, jakby czytał mi w myślach.- A ty jesteś Alicia Hellsing.

Użył nazwiska Hellsing.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Pozwól, że tego nie zdradzę. Każdy powinien mieć jakieś tajemnice, nie?- mrugnął do mnie.- Mogę prosić o opuszczenie broni?

Pomyślałam, że nie ma sensu w niego celować. Zdążę się obronić. Schowałam pistolet do kabury- którą niedawno dał mi Alucard, a która teraz była przypięta do paska jeansów.

- Dzięki.- mężczyzna wyraźnie się rozluźnił, opuszczając ręce.- chciałem ci coś powiedzieć.- jego ton stał się dziwnie poważny.

- No to słucham.- skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach.

- Znam Alucarda…- słysząc to zmrużyłam oczy.

- Skąd?- spytałam ostro.

- Znam go od początku.- odparł tylko i stwierdziłam, ze nie wyciągnę z niego na ten temat więcej. A tortur nie chciałam stosować.- Wiesz kim był zanim stał się wampirem?

Znieruchomiałam. Właśnie sprawił, że zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy go o to nie spytałam.

Raden uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Nie wiesz. Vlad III Tepes. Vlad Palownik. Vlad Dracula.

Rozszerzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. Chociaż nie… to była najprawdopodobniejsza opcja… powiedział, że jest najstarszym wampirem… a według legend to właśnie Vlad Dracula był pierwszy.

- Vlad Dracula?- powtórzyłam

- Dracula-Alucard. Nie bez powodu zmienił imię. Znasz historię Włada Palownika, prawda?

Kiwnęłam lekko głową.

- Nie wiem czemu cię nie zabił, ale nie myśl, że go znasz. On nabijał ludzi na pale. Jest okrutny. Był, jest i będzie, czego kol wiek byś nie robiła. Uważaj, by cię nie zdradził. Nie ufaj mu.

- Nie mów tak!- syknęłam, z nieznanych powodów będąc wściekła. Skoczyłam na mężczyznę. Zeskoczył na ziemie, a gdy tam spojrzałam już go nie było. Zatrzymałam się na konarze, na którym on siedział wcześniej. Nie wyczuwałam żadnej innej istoty, oprócz małych, nocnych zwierząt.

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad jego słowami. Nie wiem kim był, ale dały mi do myślenia. Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytałam Alucarda kim był? Kierował rozmowami – i moimi myślami?- w taki sposób, ze nie miałam jak go zapytać?

Westchnęłam i zeskoczyłam z drzewa. Do wschodu zostały cztery godziny, powinno wystarczyć. Założyłam na swoje myśli ochronę.

W drzwiach się z nim minęłam. Złapałam go za nadgarstek.

- Alucard.

- Hmm? Śpieszę się do Integry.- miałam wrażenie, jakby wyczuwał o co chcę się zapytać.

- Jedna prośba.

- Spełnienie jej zajmie zbyt długo.

- Opowiedz mi o swojej przeszłości.

- Służyłem rodzinie Hellsing.

Westchnęłam.

- Wiesz, ze nie o to chodzi. Wcześniej. Jak byłeś człowiekiem.

- Człowiekiem?- powtórzył.- Za długo by opowiadać.

Błyskawicznie wyrwał rękę i zrobił parę kroków.

- Nie unikniesz tego.- odezwałam się cicho.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię.

- Wiem.

I zniknął. Byłam wściekła.

- Powiedziałam, ze się nie wywiniesz.- syknęłam, łapiąc Wampira za nadgarstek i zaciągając go do swojego pokoju. Właśnie wszedł do budynku. Czekałam, aż wróci, a do tego wciąż chroniłam swoje myśli przed nim, by nie wiedział, że wiem.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?- westchnął, opierając się o parapet okna, podczas, gdy ja stałam nieruchomo przy drzwiach.

- Kim byłeś? Kim jesteś?

- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić kim jestem.- stwierdził zimno.- A kim byłem… na pewno znasz osobę z historii nazywającą się Vlad III Tepes.

- Vlad Dracula.- wyszeptałam cicho, przerażona, że Raden miał rację.

- Tak. Vlad Dracula.- potwierdził skinieniem głowy.- Vlad Palownik. Okrutny i bezlitosny władca wołoski, który nabijał ciała swoich wrogów, jak i podwładnych, na drewniane pale i wystawiał na widok publiczny.

Przez ułamek sekundy na mojej twarzy zagościł strach, a wampir go zobaczył i zniknął. Straciłam grunt pod nogami, a chwile później uderzyłam głową o podłogę, gdy Alucard przydusił mnie.

- I co?- syknął.

- Co „i co"?- wydusiłam.

- Wciąż uważasz mnie za miłego opiekuna?

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo i spróbowałam oderwać jego dłoń od mojej szyi. Puścił mnie i pozwolił usiąść.

- Miłego opiekuna?- powtórzyłam.- Nigdy nie uważałam cię za najmilszego…- zawahałam się.- … człowieka świata, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, byś nabijał ludzi na pale.

Wampir zmrużył oczy.

- Robiłem o wiele gorsze rzeczy.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXVIII**

Minęły dwa miesiące. Zero odzewu od Iscariote, Radena też już nie spotkałam. Za to brązowy kot stał się przyjaźniejszy i zawsze gdy byłam na zewnątrz go spotykałam. Wygląda na to, że jednak zwierzęta nie boją się wampirów.

Ale ten spokój został zachwiany, gdy podczas jednej z przechadzek natknęłam się na Andersona, opartego o drzewo na mojej drodze. Natychmiast wyjęłam jedno wakizashi i sięgnęłam po pistolet.

- Czekaj.- blondyn podniósł rękę, zatrzymując mnie wpół ruchu.- Zanim mnie zaatakujesz chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. Jest nowym członkiem Iscariote.

Usłyszałam westchnięcie i otworzyłam szerzej oczy, zupełnie zaskoczona. Zza Alexandra wyszedł Raden.

- Mówiłem ci, ona mnie zna.- odezwał się, patrząc na blondyna ze znużeniem- Jestem śpiący, tylko po to mnie tu przywlokłeś?

- Żebyś z nią walczył.- warknął mężczyzna, a ja byłam coraz bardziej rozbawiona, że dramatyczny występ Andersona się wali.- Mówiłem ci wcześniej.

- Ale… to nie na mnie jest wściekła. Chce walczyć z tym, który ją skrzywdził.

- On ma rację.- wycedziłam, wsuwając z pochwy drugi miecz.- To nie on mnie zabił.

- Zabił cię?- obojętność i znużenie na twarzy Radena ustąpiła złości, gdy patrzył na księdza.- Nie powiedziałeś.

- Nie było potrzeby.

Miałam wrażenie, że kontury szatyna rozmazują się. Anderson też to zauważył.

- Idź stąd zanim pozna twoje zdolności.- syknął.

- Zdolności?- powtórzyłam, a potem przyskoczyłam do obracającego się Radena, łapiąc jego nadgarstek.- Jakie zdolności?

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i wyrwał rękę.

- Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała.

- Czekaj!- zawołałam, gdy szybko pobiegł w głąb lasu. Nie odwrócił się.-

- Jakie zdolności?- warknęłam, obracając się do Andersona.

Którego nie było.

Anderson był w pułapce. Chcąc mnie zaatakować trafił na przeszkodę- Alucarda. Było to kilka dni po spotkaniu Radena i księdza. Wampir uległ moim namowom, by wyjść na spacer.

„ _Tym razem nie daj sobie odciąć głowy"_

Zanim mi odpowiedział zobaczyłam brązowo-szary kształt pędzący w moją stronę. Spróbowałam zrobić unik, ale wielki wilk- jak się okazało- nie zamierzał atakować mojego tułowia, na co byłam przygotowana, tylko zacisnął szczęki na mojej kostce i z moim piskiem zniknęliśmy wśród drzew. Całą minutę byłam ciągnięta i obijana o wszystko na co trafiłam, a potem nagle wilk mnie puścił i odbiegł dalej. Skuliłam się z bólu i zaciskając zęby otoczyłam dłońmi ranną kostkę. Czarna substancja otoczyła zranione miejsce. W ten sposób chciałam przyspieszyć regenerację.

- Nie wyleczysz tego zbyt szybko.- usłyszałam znajomy głos i gwałtownie spróbowałam wstać. Lekkie pchnięcie z powrotem pozbawiło mnie równowagi.

- Nie wstawaj.- Raden kucnął obok mnie, a ja błyskawicznie wysunęłam wakizashi. Ułamek sekundy później szatyn przyciskał je do mojej szyi.

- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.- wyszeptał.

- To mnie zostaw w spokoju.

- Przekaż Alucardowi, że wróciłem.

- Dlaczego? Kim ty jesteś?!

Czułam się słabsza, a powodem była krew lecąca z niezasklepionej rany.

- Zmiennokształtnym.- odparł, wstając.- To ja byłem tym wilkiem… i kotem.

- Kotem?!- byłam zszokowana. Tak łatwo mógł mnie w każdej chwili zabić…!

- Jeśli chcesz o mnie wiedzieć więcej, spytaj Vlada.

Odszedł, a ja po chwili zemdlałam.

Otworzyłam oczy i od razu dotknęłam kostki. Nie było otwartej rany, ale pulsowała bólem. Podniosłam się i zachwiałam. Nie wiem ile byłam nieprzytomna, ale jeszcze była noc i nie wyglądało na to, by miało wschodzić słońce. To dobrze.

„ _Tylko ile od domu jestem?"_

Zamknęłam oczy, próbując się skupić. W odległości 5 kilometrów na zachód był budynek, od którego odbijało się powietrze. Tylko minutę Raden biegł, a ja już wcześniej nie byliśmy zbyt daleko, więc to mógł być dom Alucarda.

Nie pomyliłam się. Gdy pojawiłam się niedaleko budynku zobaczyłam Wampira, chyba wracającego z walki z Andersonem. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, wręcz wściekłego. Dopóki go nie zawołałam nie wiedział, że stoję tylko kilkanaście metrów od niego. To znaczyło, że był bardzo rozproszony. Obrócił się gwałtownie, a ulga zastąpiła wściekłość.

- Alicia.

Podszedł do mnie, gdy musiałam oprzeć się o drzewo. Postanowiłam powiedzieć wszystko jak najszybciej.

- Porwał mnie zmiennokształtny.

- Zmiennokształtny?

Przytaknęłam.

- Zanim zaczniesz opowiadać wejdź do środka, co?

Jego głos stał się twardszy, a spowodowała to wzmożona czujność. Wykonałam polecenie.

- Mówił, że go znasz. Że on cie zna. Jako Vlada.

Wampir na chwilę znieruchomiał, a potem wyminął mnie i bez słowa zniknął w swoim pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Uznałam to za zaproszenie i weszłam za nim.

- Alucard?- spytałam niepewnie. Stał przy oknie, z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza.

- Radu.- stwierdził.

- Mówił na siebie Raden.

- Zmienił imię, tak jak ja.

- Kim był?- spytałam, zamykając drzwi. Jego oczy zaświeciły w ciemności.- Powiedział tylko, że jest zmiennokształtnym, że więcej powie mi Vlad.

- Radu Piękny.

- Radu… Piękny?!- prawie krzyknęłam, zaskoczona. Radu Piękny był… był… nie umiałam w to uwierzyć.

- Mój brat.- to Alucard wycedził.

- Brat.- powtórzyłam głucho.

- Zmiennokształtnym stał się w dzień mojego ścięcia.

- Kim tak w ogóle jest zmiennokształtny?

- Osoba, również nieśmiertelna, umiejąca zmieniać się w różne zwierzęta. Większość opanowała zmianę w wilka, to najprostsze, dlatego ludzie nazwali ich wilkołakami.

- Moment…- gdy to powiedział uświadomiłam cos sobie- … czyli legendarny konflikt między wilko… zmiennokształtnymi i wampirami istnieje naprawdę?

- Tak. Zmiennokształtni żyli jeszcze przed wampirami. Gdy ja się zmieniłem powstał konflikt o to, kto ma prawo być nieśmiertelny. Nie ma co więcej opowiadać.

* * *

**Rozdział XXXIX**

- Zaczynacie mnie denerwować!- Alucard wyciągnął pistolet, gdy zobaczył, że na naszej drodze pojawiła się Yumie. Właśnie mieliśmy iść do Kwatery, naradzić się co robić.- Przychodzą i uciekają!

Przyjęłam pozycję obronną, wyjmując wakizashi.

_Walczyłaś już z nią, nie?_

„ _Tak"_

_Kto wygrał?_

„_Powiedzmy, że ja"_

_Powiedzmy?_

„ _Dobra, ja"_

_Zostawię cię, niedaleko jest reszta Trzynastki. Radu też._

„ _Okej"_

Zniknął, a ja pojawiłam się za Yumie.

- Dlaczego ty, a nie Anderson jak zawsze?

- Nie twoja sprawa.- zamachnęła się, a ja zablokowałam je.- Chociaż… twoja też.

Przypomniały mi się słowa Alucarda. Że Watykan ma broń, którą będzie mógł go zabić.

- ALUCARD!- wrzasnęłam.

Kobieta stojąca obok mnie zaśmiała się i powstrzymała przed zniknięciem, atakując.

- Ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem! On ma swoich!

Odskoczyłam, unikając cięcia.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie chcę cię zabijać!- syknęłam, blokując kolejny atak.

Panikowałam z nieznanych powodów. Przecież Wampira tak łatwo nie da się zabić. Nawet przy połączeniu wszystkich sił Watykanu.

Mimo to zostawiłam Yumie i zniknęłam, pojawiając się dwieście metrów dalej. Na moje nieszczęście trafiłam na moment, gdy Alucarda atakowali oboje- Anderson i Raden. Zamiast uderzyć w Wampira, uderzyli we mnie, bo stałam na drodze do ich celu. Upadłam pod oboma przeciwnikami, a wzrok mi się zamglił, gdy bardzo mocno uderzyłam głową w twardy grunt.

- Alicio, jesteś głupia.- słowa Alexandra przedarły się do mojej świadomości. Poczułam, że czyjeś palce zacisnęły się na moim przegubie i wyciągnęły spod wrogów. Gwałtownie się szarpnęłam, myśląc, ze to kolejny Watykańczyk, ale gdy poczułam napierające na mnie powietrze zrozumiałam, że to Wampir i znieruchomiałam. Gdy wszystko ustało otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie się wyrwałam trzymającemu mnie mężczyźnie.

- Coś ty za jeden?!- pisnęłam, autentycznie przestraszona, i odskoczyłam. Przede mną stał mężczyzna postury Alucarda, ale o czarnych włosach dłuższych od jego. A do tego miał brodę i wąsy. I był w autentycznej średniowiecznej zbroi z mieczem u pasa, w czerwonej, podartej pelerynie.

- To ja, Alicio!- brunet zrobił krok w moją stronę.

- Nie podchodź!- podniosłam wakizashi na wysokość piersi.- Udowodnij, że to ty!

- Nie ma czasu!- mężczyzna robił się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy i niespokojny.

- Udowodnij!- warknęłam.

_To ja, Alucard, tak wyglądałem jako Vlad._

- Serio?- uwierzyłam mu i opuściłam miecze, zszokowana. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej, zauważając podobieństwo między Alucardem a Vladem. Gdyby pozbyć Tepesa zarostu wyglądałby jak Wampir o dłuższych włosach.

- Trzeba go zabić.- odezwał się nagle.

- Kogo?- nie załapałam.

- Radu.

- Dlaczego?

- Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała. – westchnął.- Wracamy do nich. Nie. Ja do nich wracam. Ty wracasz do domu, albo do Kwatery.

- Kwatera.- już zapomniałam, po co w ogóle wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

- Zawiadom Integrę. Opowiedz jej o Radu.- po raz kolejny w ostatnim czasie poczułam szacunek do Alucarda. Był bardzo lojalny. Bardzo. Ludzie nigdy tacy nie byli i pewnie nie będą.

- Okej!- przytaknęłam .

- A ja idę do…- przerwał nagle, nasłuchując.- Uważaj!

W polu widzenia pojawił się ogromny wilk. Naszykowałam ostrza. Gdy wpadł na mnie, aż po tsubę zatopiły się w jego ciele, ale to go nie zatrzymało. Poczułam jak wielkie zęby zatapiają się w moim brzuchu i upadłam pod mężczyzną. Ból, który mnie poraził, był silniejszy nawet od srebrnych naboi. Zakrztusiłam się, nie umiejąc złapać powietrza. Raden, siadając na mnie zmienił się w człowieka.

- Wiesz co?- odezwał się.- Jesteś jedną z nielicznych wrogów, których nie chciałbym zabijać. Chciałbym, byś była w Iscariote. Byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. Ale dostałem rozkaz, by cię zabić, a rozkazy się wykonuje.

Zanim zdążyłam zareagować na te słowa zacisnął palce na mojej szyi, a kolanami unieruchomił ręce. Zaczęłam się dusić. Rozległ się huk i szatyn zleciał ze mnie, ochlapując swoją krwią, która wypłynęła z rany na piersi. Zachłysnęłam się świeżym powietrzem, a Alucard znów mnie podniósł.

- Natychmiast teleportuj się pod drzwi Kwatery!- syknął.

Skupiłam się.

- Nie umiem… - wydusiłam po chwili- … oddychać.

Wampir właśnie zwrócił uwagę na ranę na moim brzuchu.

- Ugryzł cię! A ja potem do niego strzeliłem!- w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wściekłość. Na siebie.- Tym bardziej się teleportuj!

- Dlaczego?!

- Integra ci wyjaśni.- kończąc zdanie wystrzelił kilka pocisków w Radena i Andersona, którzy zaatakowali nas. Odrzut strzału obu wyrzucił w powietrze i oboje uderzyli w drzewa.

- Okej.- wydusiłam i znów spróbowałam się skupić. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Byłam za słaba. Osunęłam się na kolana.- Alucard, nie umiem…!

- To ja cię przeniosę.- dotknął mojego ramienia i po chwili stałam przed wielkimi drzwiami głównymi Kwatery. Pchnęłam je lekko i zobaczyłam zaskoczoną twarz Waltera.

- Alicio!- mężczyzna podtrzymał mnie, gdy prawie upadłam.

- Alucard… jego brat i Anderson… walczą.- wyszeptałam.- Zmiennokształtny… powiedz Integrze.

- A tobie co się stało?!- Walter spróbował zrobić kilka kroków, ale ja nie byłam w stanie, więc nie dał rady.

- Integro.- powiedział gorączkowo, zbliżając zegarek na lewej ręce do ust.- Zejdź natychmiast na hol główny.

- Radu mnie ugryzł.- wydusiłam.

- Radu? Zmiennokształtny?!

Przytaknęłam słabo, a potem cały ciężar mojego ciała zawisł na mężczyźnie, gdy straciłam świadomość.

* * *

**Epilog**

- Moja krew dostała się do jej organizmu dzięki tobie.- wyszeptał Raden, próbując wstać. Alucard stał obok niego, ale nic nie robił oprócz słuchania brata. Reszta Iscariote zniknęła- Raz ją zadrapałem, gdy byłem kotem. Dwa razy ją ugryzłem, w kostkę i w brzuch. Ona mnie zraniła, gdy siedziałem na niej. Potem ty strzeliłeś i zakaziłeś ją moją krwią. Nie przeżyje.

- Zamknij się!- Wampir kopnął mężczyznę, a ten uderzył w drzewo z pełnym impetem i osunął się. Był cały zakrwawiony. Srebrne naboje Alucarda uniemożliwiały mu regenerację tak samo jak jad zmiennokształtnego wampirowi. Oboje wiedzieli, że Radu umrze w przeciągu kilku minut. A do tego czasu Alucard miał zamiar go torturować jak najwięcej.

- Wiesz to.

- Dlatego mam zamiar się zemścić!- w głosie Wampira dało się wyczuć nutkę bólu. Usłyszał ją szatyn i zaśmiał się.

- Czyli to nie były plotki rozpuszczane przez Trzynastkę. Naprawdę traktowałeś ją jak córkę! Kogo przypominała? Z naszej rodziny z nikim mi się nie koja…- Alucard strzelił bratu w brzuch, uciszając go.

- Należała do rodziny Hellsing, to wystarczający powód!- Brunet był wściekły.

- Ale dowiedziałeś się tego dopiero po roku. Więc dlaczego wcześniej jej nie zabi…Wampir wycelował w Radena i nacisnął spust dwa razy- przebijając głowę i serce, na zawsze pozbywając się ostatniego ze swojej rodziny.

Z hukiem otworzył główne drzwi, wpadając do Kwatery.

- Gdzie ona jest?!

Usłyszał odpowiedź Integry w głowie i rozpoznał ten rozpaczliwy ton. Taki sam, gdy umarł jej ojciec.

Pojawił się w jednej z pustych sal i znieruchomiał w drzwiach. Alicia leżała na ziemi, a obok niej klęczała na jednym kolanie jego Pani i Walter. Z oczu kobiety obficie płynęły łzy. Bez słowa okrążył ciało dziewczyny i kucnął obok nich, patrząc na, bledszą niż powinna być, twarz wampirzycy.

Czuł pustkę. Czuł ją również w myślach osób znajdujących się obok niego.

Chronił ją. Przynajmniej się starał. Nie udało mu się.

- Alucard…- wyszeptała po dłuższym czasie Integra.- Co się stało?

- Zmiennokształtny imieniem Raden postanowił działać.

- Alicia zdążyła powiedzieć, że to twój brat.- wtrącił Walter.

Wampir na chwilę ucichł, ale podjął opowieść.

- Radu prawdopodobnie chciał się zemścić, że się rozdzieliliśmy te pięćset lat temu. Dołączył do Iscariote. To była ta ich tajna broń.

- Przyjęli zmiennokształtnego? Organizacja zwalczająca nieśmiertelnych, a przyjęła jednego z nich w swoje szeregi.- prychnęła Integra, na chwilę tuszując rozpacz.

- Walczył kilka razy z Alicią. Za każdym razem przegrywała. A do tego spotkał się z nią wcześniej.- Alucard zacisnął dłonie w pięści.- Nie powiedziała mi o tym.

- Teraz tego nie zmienisz.- stwierdził Walter.

- Nie zmienię.- Wampir spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny. Mimo ran, które nie zdążyły się wyleczyć, zanim umarła, wyglądała spokojnie, jakby spała.- Wcześniej ją ugryzł w kostkę, tak mi powiedział Raden. Tutaj raczej nie kłamał.- mężczyzna pojawił się u nóg rudowłosej i przyjrzał się omawianym miejscom. – Ale chyba zdążyła wyleczyć rany. Niestety, nie wiedziała, że jad został w ciele i gdy tylko Radu znalazł się w pobliżu zaczął ją osłabiać. A potem, dzisiaj, ugryzł ją w brzuch. Tego nie wytrzymała. Przeniosłem ją tutaj, by wam powiedziała. Myślałem, że wytrzyma do mojego powrotu. Albo, że ktoś z was coś zdziała, gdy się dowie co jej jest.

- Nie zdążyłem. Przyszła, nieskładnie powiedziała o co chodzi, i …- Walter uciął, a w te samej chwili usłyszeli dzwoniący telefon. Integra wstała, przyjęła obojętną minę i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

- Alucard.- odezwał się po chwili lokaj.

- Hmm?

- Czy teraz wiesz już, dlaczego opiekowałeś się nią?

Wampir nie odpowiedział od razu.

- To przez jej zawziętość. Przypominała Integrę… i mnie. A do tego właśnie jej krew. Mówiłem, była znajoma i inna jednocześnie. Znajoma, bo to Hellsing. Inna, bo była dampirzycą.

Blondynka wróciła do pokoju z blada jak ściana twarzą.

- Co się stało?- Walter zerwał się z podłogi.

- To Watykan… - wydusiła Integra po chwili.- Maxwell mi powiedział, że on stracił swój atut, my Alicię, więc wszyscy wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Że teraz wojna nie będzie miała sensu, bo mamy zbyt wyrównane szanse.

- Czyli się poddają?- Wampir zmrużył oczy.

- Nie. Przynajmniej oni tak nie twierdzą. Ujęli to jako „dłuższe zawieszenie broni".

- Dla mnie się poddali.- Alucard uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Maxwell powiedział, że możemy to nazywać jak chcemy, ale że wiemy, że ma rację.

- Wiemy, ale nie przyjmujemy tego do wiadomości.-warknął Wampir.

- Alucard.- odezwał się Walter.

- Tak?- mężczyzna spojrzał na lokaja.

- To, że nie umiesz im przyznać racji to oznaka słabości. Wiesz do czego doprowadziłaby wojna z Watykanem, gdy szanse są takie jakie są. Mamy chronić ludzi i ich cywilizację, a nie niszczyć.

Wampir przez chwilę patrzył na lokaja, przeniósł wzrok na Integrę i kręcąc lekko głową wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Czyli teraz znów będę się nudzić.

~ 163 ~


End file.
